Sakura's New Love
by pinkdiamondpikachu93
Summary: this is my frist crossover fanfic and i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 The three Sand Ninja

**Sakura's New Love**

**By Michelle .V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts 1& 2, Yuyu haksho, Inuyasha and Shaman King but I wish I did but I do own Kingdom Hearts 1 **

**&2 **

**Summary: This is a mega X-over with 9 different shows and 1 video game so I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Sand Ninja**

Long ago somewhere far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum who's standing on a cliff overlooking the land he lives In he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long dark blue vest with all Burgundy inside with blue jeans and the color of the jeans are Burgundy but the boots are black and he has a heart shaped locket with Kairi's picture inside and a gold chain with Kairi's name In diamonds.

So Ash's sitting on a fire horse with his long black hair flowing in the wind and he says "Well Pikachu what do you think maybe we should get back home and see If Kairi needs any help."

So Ash rode back home to his house and when he got there he saw his girlfriend Kairi sanding there and she walked up to him and said "Hey Ash I've been so worried about you baby and did you see anything lately baby and I know you miss him very much but you have the charm braclet he gave you as a gift Ash so why are you so sad Ash."

Ash replied "You don't understand Kairi he and I are best friends that I miss like crazy Kairi every time I look at my charm bracelet I start to cry you don't know how much pain I've been going through Kairi to know that you have to leave my childhood friend and I know that I miss him so much that I start to cry."

So This is Ash's gf she has long red hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Sky Blue dress with a Magenta jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Ash's picture In It and a golden bracelet with Ash's name in Rubies.

Just then Ash's baby brother Sammy ran out the house with a letter in his hand and answered "Ash a letter just came for you and It's from Uncle Asuma and he want's us to go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams that starts in 3 weeks from today big brother."

This Is Ash's baby brother Sammy he has long Purple hair that's down to his waist he wears a long red vest with all Dark Blue inside and his Blue jeans are Dark Blue and boots he has a heart shaped locket with Kagome's picture In It and her name In Sappires.

Just then they heard a big bang when they ran out they saw Sora running to them and he says "Ash did you hear that I think It was coming from Proffsor Oak's lab and I think he's in trouble guys let's get going Ash."

So Ash, Kairi, Sammy, Sora, Riku, May, Misty, Brock, Max, and Dawn all rode down to Proffsor Oak's lab and when they got there they say Tracy on the floor bleeding from the wound on his stomach but when Ash ran up to him Ash said "Tracy what happened here did something to Proffsor Oak Tracy where Is he buddy."

Tracy started to cough up blood and replied "Ash they came and took him Ash and they left me a note Ash and I think you need to read it buddy cause I know that you can save him."

Ash looked at the note and it states Dear: "Tracy If you want to see your Proffssor again bring the money and the boy If you don't we'll kill him If you don't so bring the money and the boy to Veridian City by 9:00 tonight or else."

Ash answered "They didn't leave their name but why do they want me for Tracy I don't know why but I think we should go to Veridian City with the money and me but I don't know why but let's go now."

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, Tracy, May, Max, and Dawn all got on their Pokemon and rode to Veridian City so when they got there they saw the bad guys and one of them says "Did you bring the money and the boy that we asked for well did you or not we want the boy alive so hand him over to us."

Tracy said "Yes I did bring the boy but not the money so what do you want with Ash he didn't do nothing to you so leave him out of this you jerk and let Proffssor Oak go."

Then the other guy got behind Ash and grabbed Ash and then Sammy replied "Let my brother go you monster leave him alone you creep he didn't do nothing to you so let him go you monsters or I'll kill you."

Allen says "Not on your life kid he's ours now and we will let go of your Proffessor but we'll take the kid and be on our way Johnny let the old man go we got what we came for now let's get out of here before the cops come."

So Allen and Johnny left with Ash kicking and scearming "Help me someone anyone help me please someone anyone help me!"

Johnny says "Quite you brat were takin you to our boss kid so If I were you I'd stay quite or I'll kill you boy now let's see what you'll do without your little friend here."

So Allen grabbed Pikachu and tossed him out the window when Ash said "Stop leave my Pikachu alone please and where are you taking me you jerks let me go now you monsters ugh let me go let me go ugh."

Just then they heard someone yell "Spirit gun" so when Allen turned around he got nailed with It and he fell to the ground dead Johnny looked at his partner and replied "You'll pay for that kid no one kill's my partner and get's away with It now I'm gonna get my hands on you kid."

Then he saw 4 boys and 2 girls the first guy has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long Dark Green vest with all Mandarin inside and his Blue jeans are the same color and he wears boots to and he has a heart shaped locket with a picture of his girlfriend Keiko In It and a golden chain with Keiko's name in diamonds the second boy has very long black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Blue inside he wears Blue jeans and boots he has a diamond shaped locket with a picture of his new girlfriend Yukina In It.

The nex boy has long Rose Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Light Blue vest with all Green inside he wears Blue jeans and boots and the last one has long Black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Purple vest with all Yellow inside he wears Blue jeans and boots.

So the two girls one has long Black that's down to her waist and she wears a long Maroon dress with a long Sliver jacket with shoes to match and she has a star shaped locket with a picture of her boyfriend Yuskue In It and the last girl has long Black hair that's donw to her waist she wears a Light Pink dress with a Peach jacket and the shoes match the dress she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Zane In It.

Then the first boy answered "Let that boy go pal cause I'll kill you If you don't pal so let him go pal cause your gonna get It!"

Johnny says "Make me kid and what's your name so they can carve it on your tombstone kid so get lost my boss needs this kid so out of my way kid."

Just then the first kid beat Johnny up real bad and Ash held Pikachu close to him to keep him safe but when the battle's over Ash fainted from the sight then they took Ash to a near by Pokemon Center and when he woke up Ash looked around and said "(Huh) where am I and who are you buddy did you save me and my Pikachu from those men."

He replied "Yea I did kid so what's your name buddy I want to know and I want to thank you for saving me and my Pikachu."

He answered "No problem kid and you what to know my name right kid the name's Yuskue Uyrameshi and the guy with the long Orange hair Is my friend Kuzuma Kuwabawa and the other guy with long Red hair Is my other friend Kurama and the little guy here with the long Black hair Is Hiei and you better watch out cause you don't want to make this little guy mad and this Is my girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and she's the best thing that ever happened to me casue I love her very much and the last girl over here Is my twin sister Hikari and yes we are twins but what's your name kid you never told us your name buddy so we can be friends."

Ash says "Well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and I have a younger brother named Sammy and a girlfriend named Kairi and I love her very much Yuskue and sure we can be friends but I need to get back to Pallet Town and find my brother and girlfriend to make sure their safe so can you help me Yuskue buddy."

Yuskuesaid "Surebuddy but how are we going to get there Ash If we don't know how we need something to get us there Ash and fast."

Then Ashpulled out a poke ball from his pocket and yells "Ponyta I choose you so come out my friend."

Yuskue answered "Uh Ash what's that a horse or what and you can ride this thing buddy but won't you get burned Ash buddy you know that right."

Ash says "Yuskue this is a Pokemon and no I don't get burned by Ponyta cause It's my friend Yuskue so let's go you guys."

So Ash got on his Ponyta, Yuskue got on his Bayleaf with Keiko his girlfriend behind him, Kuwabara rode on his Ponyta and Hikari rode on her Bayleaf with Kurama and Hiei behind her so they rode back to Pallet Town to find Sammy and Kairi but then Ash saw a bird type Pokemon flying in the air It's a Starlie so Ash looked up and said "I know that Starlie that's my baby brother's Pokemon I'm sure of It."

Hikari replied "Ash Is that your Pokemon buddy and why's It coming this way for Ash with something In It's beak for you Ash."

So Starlie flew down and landed on Ash's shoulder and Ash took the note from Starlie's beak so Ash read the note and It states: "Dear Ash It's me Sammy your little brother I was so worried about you Ash that me and Kairi went with Sora and the others to find you so I used my Starlie to find you and I hope you get this letter big brother cause I miss you so much your baby bro Sammy."

Ash answered "Sammy wherever you are buddy I'm coming baby bro so don't worry okay Sammy I'm coming to find you baby bro so hang In there Sammy here I come."

So Ash, Yuskue, Kuwabara, Hikari, Kurama, Keiko and Hiei all made it to Pallet Town but when they got there Ash saw his mom and says "Mom where's Sammy do you know where he Is mom I need to know where he Is mom and fast."

Nina said "Oh Ash I'm glad to see you son I thought I'd lost you Ash but why are you looking for your brother Sammy for Ash he left with Kairi to find you Ash and who are they Ash are they new friends Ash."

Ash replied "Yes mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Uryameshi and his older twin sister Hikari Uryameshi and their friend Kuzma Kuwabawa my friend Yuskue's girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and their two friends Kurama and Hiei mom and their the one's who saved me mom and we need to know mom and fast cause I need to find him mom."

Nina answered "But Ash can't you wait for Sammy to come back sweety you need to wait for him Ash he'll be back sweety so get some rest okay Ash."

Ash says "I'll try mom but what If I can't sleep mom what will happen to me mom I need to know and I keep having this pain and It hurts so much mom I don't what to do mom help me mom."

Nina said "I knew this would happened my son but I have a serect to tell you Ash so you need to sit down for this cause I don't know how to tell you this but you weren't born In Pallet Town you were born in Suna the village hidden In the sand Ash your little brother Sammy but you have two sisters and their names are Sakura and Tenten but you do have a brother a half-brother named Shikamaru and he's your baby brother Ash."

Ash replied "Then why are you telling me all this mom your saying that I have 2 sisters and 1 half-brother that I don't know anything about mom where are they mom don't you have a picture of them or something mom."

Nina answered "Yes I do Ash It's right here In the photo alubm see Ash there you In my arms with Tenten standing next to me holding her dolly and Sakura standing next to your father while he's holding your brother Sammy in his arms and Shikamaru standing next to your Uncle Asuma looking at the mountians of the Hokage's with your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure the village hidden In the leaves and that's where I was born so was your sisters and half brother but your father was born in Suna Ash and It was In Suna that we first met and your father Is a priest of Egypt one for the court of Pharoah Atem and his younger twin brother Atemi Ash and that's 5,000 years ago my son back In Suna your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you when you were born known as Shitanu It was the spirit of the brother of Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle my son and that's why you have all that pain my son."

Ash says "So all this time when I was In pain that you didn't tell me this mom no wounder that I was in pain mom but thanks for telling me mom and when do I get to meet my sisters and half-brother mom and do I have any cousins mom."

Nina said "Yes you do have cousins 4 of them and their name's are Rei, Duke, Saskue, and Itachi and you have a half-cousin named Syrus and he's your half-cousin on your father side of the family Ash."

Then Yuskue walked In and replied "Hey I hate to break up this family time but we have big trouble buddy and you should look out the window buddy cause Kuwabara told me that he saw 2 people dressed in White with a talking cat flying In a balloon that looks like a Meowth buddy."

Ash answered "You don't mean Team Rocket do you Yuskue I don't know what their up to but It means no good."

Nina says "Ash who's this son a friend of your Ash."

Ash said "Mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the one who saved me mom."

Nina replied "So you're the one who saved my son thank you Yuskue for saving Ash."

Yuskue answered "It was nothing Mrs Kechum but I think we need Ash for something."

Just then they heard a loud yell coming from outside and they saw Riku running up to Ash and says "Thank goodness your safe Ash we were worried about you buddy even Kairi was worried to Ash she told me that she was looking all over for you Ash and she told me that Sammy's crying for you Ash."

Ash said "Riku where's Kairi Is she with you buddy and Sammy where Is he Is he okay buddy answere me Riku where's my baby brother Riku where's Sammy!"

Riku replied "They took Sammy and I don't know where they took him but Sora told me that Team Rocket might have something to do with It."

Then Yuskue ran up to Ash and answered "Hey Ash who's this a friend of your or what and what's his name buddy."

Ash says "Yuskue this Is my best friend Riku and he lives In the Destiny Islands with my other friend Sora and my girlfriend Kairi Riku this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's my new best friend Riku."

Riku said "Did you just say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi one of the tuffest street punks of Sarayashikaka Junior High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash."

Just then they saw a balloon that looks like a Meowth and when Yuskue saw It was Team Rocket flying down to them then Jessie got off the balloon and replied "What do you mean we have something to do with this we have nothing to do with It boy but what's going on here where's your brother Ash."

Ash answered "They took my baby brother Sammy and I don't know where he Is Jessie so can you take us to find him Jessie."

Jessie says "Sure Ash we'll help you out but I need to find my friend Ash and she can help us."

James said "But Jessie why do we need to help them for Jessie we need to get Pikachu for the boss."

Jessie replied "Now now James we need to help them James and you know that with their help we can find my best friend Mai Valintine James."

Then they heard a bang from outside and they ran to see what was going on then they saw a huge sand wall and when Ash saw It he answered "Hey I know that sand wall from Somewhere you guys It's my childhood friend I know It's him you guys."

Then 3 people appeared the first one's a girl she wears a long Poppy dress with a Purple jacket and shoes to match and she has long blond hair that's down to her waist and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half-brother Shikamaru In It then the other Is a boy with long Brown hair that down to his waist he wears a long Blue vest with all Turquoise inside and the last one's a boy with long Blood Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Green inside he has a heart shaped locket with picture of Ash's sister In It.

Then Ash saw the girl and when she walked to him she says "Ash Is you buddy."

Ash said "Temari Is that you buddy wow It's been years since I last saw you guys how's your brothers Temari."

Temari replied "Their fine infact their right here hey guys come over here It's Ash you guys."

So Kankuro and Gaara came over to their sister and then Kankuro answered "Hey sis what's up did you find Ash yet sis."

Temari says "Right here you dummy and yes I did you dumb dumb."

Kankuro said "Hey who are you calling a dumb dumb (huh)sis well who It Is It's Ash our best buddy hey Ash long time no see hey Ash there's someone who wants to see you buddy."

Ash replied " Who wants to see me (huh) buddy do I know him."

Then Gaara walked up to him and hugged him and answered "Ash buddy It's been years look how much you've grown how's Sammy Ash Is he doing fine buddy I want to see him Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash says "He's gong someone took him and we don't know where they took him Gaara we need your help to find him."

Then Ysukue walked up to Ash and said "Hey Ash who's this a friend of yours or what and what's that on his back a bottle or what."

Ash replied "Yuskue this Is my childhood friend Gaara and we grew up together and Gaara this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the best."

Then Kankuro answered "Did you say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi the toughtes street punks of Sarayashikaka Junor High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash why didn't you say so buddy we want to be friends with him Ash."

Ash says "I'll go ask him hey Yuskue can my childhood friend and his sibs be your friends buddy and can Sora and my other friends be your friends to buddy."

Yuskue said "Sure they can buddy they can be friends with my friends Ash but don't we need to find your brother Sammy buddy so we need to get there and fast Ash."

Kairi replied "But Ash where do we start looking Ash sweety and we need more help Ash so why don't you use your brother's Pokemon to find Sammy baby."

So Ash pulled out a poke ball and yelled "Starlie I choose you Starlie I want you to go find Sammy and when you do let us know okay buddy."

So Starlie flew off to find Sammy Meanwhile somewhere In Juuban a young girl with long Blue hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Blue dress with a Purple jacket with shoes to match the dress a she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastion inside so she's waking down the street when she stopped and heard someone scream "Help me someone anyone help me oh Ash where are you big brother."

Then she answered "Oh no that poor boy he needs our help and fast."

So Ami ran back to her friends at Hikawa Jinja Temple where she saw her friends and 2 cats when she ran up to her friend Mina and says Mina come quick there's a boy trapped In a bulding somewhere downtown you guys so let's go."

Mina said "Did you say a guy Amy Is he cute and hot Amy."

So this Is Mina she has long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Light Red dress with Light Peach jacket and shoes to match she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Atticus inside so Amy and Mina heard a boy sceam but when they got there they saw a bird In the air so Amy found the boy she saw him laying on a stone table In chains then she replied "Are you okay do you need some help I'll go get you some okay."

He answered "Please hurry miss I need to find my older brother so please hurry miss."

Amy says "Hang on young man I'll go get help okay."

So Amy and Mina ran back to the others and and said "Raye we need your help and fast I found a young man tied up In chains you have to help him and fast and he needs to find his older brother Raye we need to help him."

Raye replied "I had a vision about him you guys and I know this boy Amy and we need to save him and quick."

Luna answered "Raye do you know him Raye we have to know who he Is Raye."

Raye says "I know who he Is Luna he's my cousin and his name's Sammy and he lives In Suna but he moved to Pallet Town but we need to save him before they do something to him Luna and I'm worried about him you guys so let's go."

So the girls left for the place that Amy found Sammy tied In chains to a stone table but when they got there they heard 2 people talking and one of them said "We need Ash and quick you dummy the boss told us to get him and I can't believe that our 2 best goons couldn't get him the boss Ins't going to like this."

Just then a girl dressed In Black walked out of the shadows and replied "Did you bring Ash here Lonnie we need him here you fools so why Isn't he here."

Lonnie answered "Forgive me my queen but there has been a little snag In your plans my lady but the 2 goons you sent to were killed by a boy who saved Ash and we don't know who did It but we do have his younger brother my queen."

Queen Jenna says "Good let me see him Lonnie this was Ash will sure to come and find him and when he does he'll be ours for the taking."

Then they brought out Sammy then she walked up to him then he said "Uh let me go evil witch wait until my brother come's you'll be sorry lady."

Just then 8 girls appeard and one of them replied "Leave my cousin alone you witch so you better watch out cause In the name of Mars you'll get burned lady."

Jenna answered "And who are you some kind of girl scouts selling cookies to tell me that ha who do you think you are girly your talking to Queen Jenna daughter of Queen Beryl the one who your princess killed 2 years ago and I'll kill your princess for this but your Cousin Sammy Is bait for his older brother whom we need Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen so this Is the boy's cousin she's a miko my queen and she has powers to the present my queen."

Jenna said "Show these Salior brats out the door I have some work to do soon the world will bow down to me Queen Jenna queen of the New Negaverse and Ash will be here soom my friend Lonnie I want you to get me the Winddragon from the musion In Domino City and bring It back here okay Lonnie dear mom will be so proud of me her little girl."

Lonnie replied "But my queen why Domino City that city Is full of fools who like to duel my queen the Winddragon Is the most powerful sword In the world why would It be there my queen."

Jenna answered "Cause Lonnie the sword's power was weilded by another but now we need It and soon the moon will be full tonight hurry Lonnie you must get to Domino City and fast."

So this is the end of Chapter 1 In Chaper 2 Ash gets a letter from his Cousin Raye Hino will Ash get to Juuban In time read on Duel fans

**Summery: On the last chapter we found out that Sailor Mars found her Cousin Sammy In chains laying on a stone table will she save him from Queen Beryl's oldest daughter Jenna and will Ash and his friends come to save him. Keep reading duel fans **

**Hey duel fans I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated so don't worry about It**

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble In Juuban **

So Jenna's main henchmen Lonnie went to Domino City to get his hands on the Wind dragon for his boss so In the middle of the night Lonnie walked up to the Domino Museum but when he did he saw 2 guards he gave a loud laugh and says "Stupid fools guarding the Wind dragon so no one will get (huh) we'll see about that ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Just then one of the guards heard a noise and when one of them came over to where the Wind dragon Is displayed they saw a tall man dressed In Black and one guard said "Hey who goes there answer me buddy."

Lonnie replied "Well why should I tell you my mission you fool so you better step aside so I can get on with my mission."

Then the other guard took out a gun and answered "You better stay away from the sword or I'll kill you punk."

Just then they saw a dark light coming from Lonnie and then Lonnie says "Dark Shadow Power! Soon the return of Lord Ash will be at hand Ah there's the Legendary Wind dragon just In time to hand deliver It to my queen."

So Lonnie walked to where the Wind dragon was displayed and broke the glass and took the sword but when he did he heard a sound go off and he saw the cops he disappeared In a puff of smoke before the cops came In Meanwhile at Ryou's house Ryou's In the kitchen cooking and Bakura's watching T.V. when they heard the news woman talking on the T.V. and she said "There has been a robbery In Domino Museum tonight a very powerful sword has been stolen no whereabouts of the person has been found and the cops have no clue who done It but I think we found someone who saw this excuse me young man did you see what happened here tonight."

Lil Julio replied "Si lady my brother and I were walking down the street passed the Museum then we stopped and looked at a dark light and this huge duel monster appeared and It looked like a big black dragon and I saw someone riding on It's back It flew off and that's all we saw."

She answered " Well there you have It folks now back to you Bob."

So Bakura tuned off the T.V. then he walked into the kitchen where Ryou's cooking to get a an apple when he heard a knock on the door so he walked up to the door while eating the apple and opened It and It's Malik and his older brother Marik and he says "Hey did you hear the news some wacko broke into the museum and took a sword but why would some dude take that sword for and why."

Ryou said "(Huh) a sword what kind of sword did they take Malik do you know what It Is."

Bakura replied "Oh man did you say a sword I know what It Is you guys I saw that same sword 5,000 years ago and there are 2 different swords one Is called the Legendary Sliver Moonbeam that's wielded by Leon's baby brother Benny and It's brother sword called the Legendary Wind dragon the most powerful sword in the world It was last wielded by our girlfriend Maria's sister's son who's name's Yoh Aurka and I know that jerk Lonnie has It I'm sure of It."

Ryou answered "You know Lonnie big brother how do you know him Kura If I never seen him Kura and who are they after big brother."

Meanwhile back In the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when Lonnie returned with the sword and he says " My queen I have returned with the Wind dragon my queen and I know that you'll have your revenge against Sailor Moon soon enough my queen."

Jenna said "Well done Lonnie you've done well now with the Wind dragon In our hands the return of Lord Ash will begin very soon Lonnie now all we need Is the power of the Dark Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie so we must get It and fast."

Back In Fuchsia City Ash's laying on his bed In the Pokemon Center looking at the ceiling when Kairi walked In with a letter In her hand and replied "Hey Ash a letter came for you and It's form your Cousin Rei Hino Ash baby."

Ash answered "Did you say Cousin Rei I haven't heard form Cousin Rei In 7years Kairi the last time I saw her when I was 7yrs old and now I'm 16yrs and she's 17yrs old right now so I wonder what she wrote to me Kairi."

Kairi says "Only one way to find out Ash so open It and read It baby to find out."

So Ash opened the letter and It states:_ "Dear Ash: It's me Rei your fave cousin how's Aunt Nina doing fine or what so how's your girlfriend Kairi doing and I heard that she was one of the 7 Princesses of Heart I had a vision about Ash well I'm writing to you cause my friend Amy Mizuno heard someone yelling so we came to see what It Is and then I saw him It was Cousin Sammy laying on a stone table In chains but then this girl appeared all dressed In black walked out of the shadows and told us that her name's Queen Jenna the daughter of the evil Queen Beryl and she has Sammy Ash we need you to get to Juuban as quick as you can so will you be here Ash your cousin Rei Hino." _

Then Yuskue came with Sora, Riku, Brock, Jessie, James, May, Max, Misty, Dawn, Kuwabawa, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara and said "Hey Ash what's up Is something wrong buddy and did you find the jerk who took your baby bro Ash."

Ash replied "We have a clue Yuskue and I think we need to go to Juuban and find out why my Cousin Rei told me that some girl by the name of Queen Jenna has my brother Yuskue and she also told me that this Jenna girl Is the daughter of some lady name Queen Beryl."

Kuwabara answered "Who's this Queen Beryl lady Is she some old hag we need to punch into the ground Ash cause she's going to get her ass kicked by me and don't even think about it Urameshi."

Riku says "Oh brother hey Kuwabara I don't know who this Queen Beryl Is but we need find some more clues first you dummy."

Kuwabara said "Oh yea you want a piece of me punk well come and get It pretty boy cause I'm going to kick your ass now boy."

Riku replied "If you can try It tough guy I don't care If you're the second toughest street punk In your school and all but you can't be me."

Then Sora and Yuskue broke up the fight and Ysukue answered to Ash "Hey buddy I know who someone who can help us Ash and she can help us Ash.

Ash says "Who Is It Yuskue do you know her buddy so what's her name Yuskue."

Yuskue said "Her name's Kagome and she's my cousin Ash so she'll help us."

Ash replied " Will she be able to help us find Sammy Yuskue I need to know so can you send a letter and tell her to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center Yuskue."

Yuskue answered "I'll get right on It Ash and do you want me to tell my Cousin Kagome what happened Ash."

Ash says "Yes Yuskue tell her everything Yuskue we need her help and fast we need to get to Juuban with her okay Yuskue buddy."

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Shrine Kagome's getting ready for her family's shrine party when her now younger brother Sota and out the door with a letter In his hand and said "Kagome you have a letter and It's from our Cousin Yuskue big sis."

Kagome replied "What a letter form Cousin Yuskue Sota gimmy that let me read It Sota I wonder what he wrote to us Sota." So Kagome read the letter and It states: _"Dear Kagome It's me Yuskue your baby cousin I'm writing to you cause we need your help you see my new best friend Ash needs your to find his younger brother and he told me to tell you to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center and fast cause we're leaving for Juuban In 2 days Kagome do can you meet us In Fuchsia City big cuz. Your cousin Yuskue Urameshi ps. Hikari says Hi."_

Then Sota answered "Well what are you going to do big sis Yuskue needs your help Kagome and fast." Kagome says "Mom I'm going to Fuchsia City Cousin Yuskue needs my help mom so I have to go mom so I better start packing for my trip to Fuchsia City mom."

Tina said "Fuchsia City why there Kagome Is there something wrong with your cousin honey I know you have to go help your Cousin Yuskue but you can't go alone honey I know why don't you go with Inuyasha I'm sure he can help you dear."

Kagome replied "Mom I don't think Inuyasha will like the idea of going to Fuchsia City with me mom and I know that he's waiting for me to go down the well mom."

Just then flash of red and white appeared at her window and It's Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch look at her pack so he got down from the tree branch and answered "What are you doing Kagome and why are you packing all those clothes for and why."

Kagome says "I'm going to Fuchsia City to help my cousin's best friend find baby brother and that's why I'm going."

Inuyasha said "I'm coming with you Kagome I don't trust anyone with you but I hope we help your cousin's friend out but I do smell something bad In the air Kagome."

So Kagome and Inuyasha head out for Fuchsia City Meanwhile In Domino City Duke Devlin was In his game shop when he got a letter from his half-sister Rei Hino when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and It's Yugi and his friends they heard the news about the robbery then Ryou and Bakura appeared with Malik and Marik and Duke replied "Hey guys I just got a letter form my half-sister telling me that my baby Cousin Sammy got kidnapped by some lady you guys but I think I have a bad feeling about this you guys."

Ryou answered "Hey guys Kura knows who did It and he took a sword called the Legendary Wind dragon and they plan to use It and that's why they kidnapped Duke's baby cousin."

Joey says "Since when you call Bakura Kura all of a sudden Ryou I mean he doesn't like to be called that Ryou."

Bakura said "I let him call me that you dummy and I also let Marik and Malik call me that to."

Just then they saw a big dark light coming from outside then they heard a voice coming from outside and It replied "Foolish people of Domino City soon you'll all bow down to Queen Jenna queen of the Dark Negaverse now the time has come to witness the birth of the Dark world soon our leader Lord Ash will awaken from his Imprisonment to awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs so they can rule the world."

Tea answered "Oh no this Is bad you guys real bad what are we going to do."

Then Lonnie shows up flying on a huge black dragon and with one mighty powerful swoop he grabs Yugi and starts to laugh then he says "Ah Kura long time no see (huh) I see you have your own body now well I one of the twin pharaohs now to grab the other one and Kura your little brother Ryou's next."

Then Lonnie used his power to grab Yami and then he went and grabbed Ryou and then Ryou screamed "Help me Kura please help me big brother save me."

Bakura said "Ryou! Grr Lonnie let him go now or I'll kill you Lonnie I mean It."

Then Lonnie flew off with them and Bakura screamed Ryou!!! We have to find him curse that Lonnie I'll kill him."

Marik replied "Hey take It easy man we'll find him Kura don't worry buddy." Then they saw a young guy dressed in a long dark blue vest with all light blue inside he has long red hair that's down to his waist with boots on standing on the wall with his back to the wall then Tea answered "Hey who are you and how did you get here and are you going to help us kind sir."

He says "Kind sir well lady the name's Axel and the changes of finding your friends are slim to none so anyway who are you looking for anyone I know."

Bakura said "For my younger twin brother Ryou pal and I need to find him and fast."

Meanwhile back In Fuchsia City Ash and his friends are getting ready for their trip to Juuban when Sora saw a girl wearing a long purple dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has long black hair that's down to her waist she has a locket with a picture of Ash's brother Sammy In It then they saw a young boy with long white hair that's down to his waist he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light green inside and boots so when the girl saw the Pokemon Center she yells "Cousin Yuskue It's me Kagome your cousin I'm here big cuz."

Yuskue replied "Kagome Is that you baby cuz wow Kagome look at you your big cuz I haven't see you In 9years Kagome how's Sota is he big baby cuz."

Kagome answered "He's fine Yuskue he's 15yrs old and I'm 16 now Yuskue and I came here to help you guys out big cuz."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and says "Kagome who's this a friend of yours or what so we came here to find your cousin's friend's younger brother."

Then Ash came with Sora, Misty, Kairi, Max, Riku, May, Dawn, Brock, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Jessie, James, and Yukina, walked up to Yuskue and said "Hey Yuskue Is this your cousin Kagome Yuskue we need her help finding Sammy."

Kagome replied "Did you say Sammy Ash did something happened to my boyfriend Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash answered " They took him and we need to get to Juuban and fast as we can Kagome so can you help us."

Kagome says "Sure Ash I'll help you In any way I can Ash to find my boyfriend Sammy."

Meanwhile back at the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when her younger sister Alyssa walked In and said "Big sis you have to stop this why do you want revenge on Sailor Moon for big sis she did noting to you Jenna so leave them alone."

Jenna replied "Why do you say that for little sister I hate Princess Serena for killing our mother Alyssa that's why I hate her."

Alyssa answered "Well you see Jenna I'm a sailor scout and I serve my princess and my fellow scouts to big sis and I never told mom this but I was born as one of the sailor scouts from the Sliver Millennium Jenna I'm Sailor Aquarius the sailor scout of dreams."

Then she showed her Senshi wand and yelled "Eternal Aquarius Power Make-Up" the brand new Sailor Senshi In Alyssa's voice has four fluffy feathers on the upper portion of her scalp and she has the astrological sign of Aquarius on her forehead and her bodysuit is white her shoulder pads and designed like Eternal Sailor Moon's but Aquamarine in color and she has star shaped crystal In the center of her bust and the skit is tripled layer with Aqua Pink and gold and she has earrings in Aquamarine in form of a mermaids and her bow on the back of her suit is like Sailor Moon's bow but aqua in color she wears high heel shoes like Sailor Mars high heel shoes but her's are in aqua and she wears fingerless fighting gloves exposing her aqua colored nails with mermaids pained on each nail and she as a key blade similar to Riku's Road to Dawn key blade and a aquamarine scepter with a golden hilt and a bow for her bows and she has four huge fluffy angel wings but in Aqua and when her sister saw It she says "Alyssa how could you do this to us my baby sister a Sailor Senshi why Alyssa how dare you Alyssa how dare you!"

Alyssa said "I had to you the truth big sis and I'm sorry Jenna can you forgive me big sis."

Then Jenna walked away and didn't look at Alyssa and replied "Why should I forgive you baby sis you know I hate Princess Serena for killing mom and now I find out that you Alyssa my own baby sister a Sailor Senshi I'll never forgive you Alyssa now your good and I'm bad but your still my sister and I still care about you Alyssa but mark my words baby sis you'll stay out of my plans got It!"

Then Alyssa ran out of her sister's throne room and up to her room and started to cry and answered "Why Is Jenna so mean to me and why does she hate me I don't know why but I have to tell Sailor Moon this even If my life was in danger."

Just then her boyfriend walked Into her room and says "What's wrong my love did your sister hurt you Alyssa my dear and you know my love let me give you a kiss to make you feel better Alyssa."

Alyssa said Oh Saix I love you to so you can kiss me Saix baby.''

So Saix held Alyssa In his arms and kissed In the lips then he layed her on the bed and kissed her some more deeply and passionately

(X-rated lemon coming up)

So Saix took her shirt off and then he took off her bra but when he saw her breasts then he laid on the bed and he started sucking her nipples then her legs and lifted up her skirt and he took off her panties and they have the door locked to her room and then she unzipped his pants and then he walked over to where she's laying and then he got on top of her and then he went to stick It In her and then he broke her hymen and then he replied "Are you okay my love let me try It again okay Alyssa." So Alyssa nodded and he took It out and stuck It back In her so they found a spot that they both liked then Alyssa answered "Oh … Saix ah your so good…I never knew you were so good In bed baby oh keep going Saix don't stop faster baby faster harder make me come baby."

Saix says " So Alyssa how do you like It baby you know how much I love you Alyssa now here I come baby get ready Alyssa so here It comes."

So Saix threw back his head and he came into her and then Alyssa spilled her fluids onto his cock then he layed next to her and Alyssa said "Saix do you remember you were back on the Moon Kingdom my love and that was so good baby I never knew you were so good In bed Saix."

Saix replied "Yes I do remember my days from the Sliver Millennium why do you say that for my love."

Alyssa answered "Cause I'm a Sailor Scout Saix do you still love me as a Sailor Scout Saix and I don't want to lose you my love.

Saix says "Yes I love you Alyssa even If you're a Sailor Senshi or not but I'm loyal to your sister and my queen so I have to go my love so I'll see you when I'm done."

So Saix kissed Alyssa In the lips then walked out the door then Alyssa's cat Sol appeared and said "Alyssa we have to save the young princes and the twin pharaohs from your sister's grasps and you must contact the other scouts and fast."

So Alyssa got out of her room and walked down to the dungeon but when she got there she saw a boy In the cell and then he replied "W- who are you and why are you here for."

Sailor Aquarius answered "Sssh my name's Sailor Aquarius and I'm here to save you and I need to know your name please tell me your name."

he says "My name's Sammy and I'm here with another boy and he's In here with me."

Aquarius said "Can you tell me his name Sammy I need to know his name Sammy."

Then Sammy walked up to the boy and asked him his name and Same told Aquarius that his name's Ryou and then she opened the door and then Sammy and Ryou ran out of the cell and then she told Ryou where the twin pharaohs are being held then they got to the cell where the Twin Pharaohs are being held then Yugi saw a girl wearing a aqua fuku suit and two other boys with her and replied "Who are you miss have you come to save us from this evil lady miss and who Is that evil lady."

Aquarius answered "Don't worry and yes I've come to save you Yugi so stand back cause I'm going to break the door down." Then she yelled "Aquarius Diamond Blast and the cell door opened then Yugi and his older brother Yami ran out of the door and then Yami says to Sailor Aquarius "Thank you for saving us from that evil lady and now how do you get out of here do you know a way out of here."

Aquarius said "Yes and I know someone who can help us and I'll contact them with my communicator."

So Sailor Aquarius used her Sailor Communicator to contact the Sailor Scouts but when she did Sailor Mercury got It and replied "Amy here who are you and are you the new Sailor Scout Luna told us about and what's your name."

Aquarius answered "My name's Princess Alyssa princess of Aquarius and I need your help cause I just saved Sailor Mars's younger cousin and a friend and the Twin Pharaohs and we need a way out so can you meet us there okay Amy."

Amy says "Did you just say that your Princess Alyssa of Aquarius but are you the youngest daughter of Queen Beryl well are you Alyssa."

Alyssa said "No I'm not her real daughter Amy I hate her for taking me away from my home Amy and Jenna's my real sister and I love her to so will you help us Amy."

Amy replied "We'll be on our way okay Alyssa so don't worry okay Alyssa."

So Alyssa, Sammy, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami all ran to the place past Jenna's throne room to the secret passage way was hidden then Alyssa hit a switch that opened the door and they all ran out Into the light but when they got out Yugi saw Sailor Moon and the other sailor senshi waiting for them Aquarius answerers to Sailor Moon "Hey I'm here where are you guys Sol where are they I don't see them Sol."

Then Luna saw Sol and says "Sol Is that you we haven't seen you for a while where have you been Sol."

Sol said "I found Alyssa here and she's Sailor Aquarius one of the 12 Zodiac scouts Luna and I fear that her older sister Queen Jenna's one to Luna and Alyssa doesn't know about this Luna so please don't tell Alyssa about this okay my friend."

Alyssa walked up to Serena and replied "You showed up just in time and where's Rei I wanted to tell her that I found her Cousin Sammy."

Then Sammy saw Rei and he started to cry then he ran up to her and she answered "Sammy It's you It's really you I'm so happy that your back I've missed you so much and If that girl hurts you I'll burn her real hard."

Alyssa says "No don't I can't let you hurt Jenna I know that she's evil but I still care for her so where are we Rei."

Rei said "Were in Juuban and I see my other cousin Ash hey Ash It's me Rei your cousin Rei Ash."

Then Sammy saw Ash walking this way then he ran up to him and cried In his arms and replied "Oh Ash I missed you so much please don't ever leave me Ash I was so worried that you wouldn't save me Ash."

Ash answered "Sammy don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you okay little bro."

Meanwhile back In Domino Duke and the others are getting ready to go to Juuban when they saw a young boy with long blond hair that's down to his waist he wears a long dark blue vest with blue jeans and boots and he has a sittar strapped to his back and when Joey saw him he says "Demy Is that you baby cuz It's me Joey your big cuz don't you know me Demy."

Demyx said "Joey Is that you big cuz I missed you very much so where are you going big cuz and can I come with you Cousin Joey."

Joey replied "Sure Cousin Demy you can come with us and so will Axel yo Axel do you want to come with us buddy."

Axel answered "Sure why not I've got nothing else to do and why are we going to do this for Demyx and I never knew that your Joey's cousin Demyx."

Demyx says "So who's cousin are you Axel and what's his name Axel buddy and I want to know who these people are Axel and how are we going to get there Axel."

Back In Juuban Ash's sitting on his bed when Ryou walked up to him and said "Are you okay Ash I was hoping you would tell me how your feeing Ash I know how tuff I was to lose your younger brother Ash but why are you feeling low for Ash If you looked very happy for him Ash."

Ash replied "Ryou don't you miss your older twin brother Ryou I heard you crying In your sleep for him Ryou but don't worry he'll find you."

Just then Sora ran In and answered "You guys might want to see this but It's huge and mean to."

So Ash and the others ran out of Rei's house then they saw it a huge black dragon with someone riding on top then Ryou saw him and says "Hey your that jerk Lonnie the one my brother Kura told me about what are you doing here in Juuban Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Well now who let you out of your cell now I'll have to take you with me now Ryou your coming with me rather you like it or not."

Then Lonnie felt a punch coming towards him and then he fell to the ground then he saw him Ryou's older brother Bakura standing over him with a dark look on his face then he replied "Touch Ryou again Lonnie and when I'm done with you you won't feel your hands again."

Just then a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she's wears a long black dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match walked up to Ash and his friends and answered "So you're the one you punched Lonnie in the face very clever of you but I need your younger brother to come with us and I didn't get your name son can you tell me your name."

Bakura says" Why should I tell you my name for lady and the name's Bakura and I'm Ryou's older identical twin brother lady and your not getting your hands on my brother Ryou got it bitch!"

Jenna said "strong and cute I like that in a guy so why don't you join me Bakura I can use you in my group so what do you say Bakura will you join us."

Bakura replied "No deal lady now back off and leave me alone so buzz off lady."

Then Demyx walked up to Bakura and answered "Hey Kura who's she a friend of yours or what (huh) well do you know her or what."

Bakura says "No she's that girl who wants to get her hands on my younger brother Ryou Demy and I'm going to kill her you got that!"

Then Jenna walked up to Demyx and said "Who are you and do I know you I've see you before do you have a sittar with you and do you have a girlfriend or not."

Demyx replied "No but I did find a picture of a girl but she left me but why am I telling you this for lady you don't know anything about me lady."

Then Jenna held her heart shaped locket and answered "I to have a boyfriend that I loved and he gave me this heart shaped locket before he left and I never got to see him all that's left of him is this picture of him."

Then she opened her locket and they saw a picture of her boyfriend but Demyx gasped and says "Hey that's me but how I didn't know that I lost her but now I know that she's my girlfriend but why did you leave me for Jenna why just because of your power hungry mother."

Jenna said "So you all want to know my plan well as you know the time has come to witness the birth of Lord Ash will begin tonight at midnight and when the moon is full and the and the stars are aligned the power of the Wind dragon will be awaken and now I'll be going now so don't worry Demy baby we'll meet again my love so here's a kiss from me Demy baby."

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and kissed him in the lips then she left in a puff of smoke Meanwhile somewhere in Konoah deep in the village they are getting ready for the Chunin Exams so team 10 retruned from their mission when Asuma got a letter from his younger sister Nina then Shikamaru replied "Hey Asuma why did you get a letter for and why who is Nina do you know her teacher."

Asuma answered "Yes Shikamaru she's my younger sister who lives in Pallet Town when she moved to Suna where she met her love years ago and that's when she gave birth to Ash and Sammy your half brothers Shikamaru and I'll read you guys the letter that she sent me."

And the letter states "_Dear Asuma It's me your younger sister Nina I'm writing to you cause your nephews Ash and Sammy are coming to take the Chunin Exams big brother so I hope you can take care of them for me Asuma so I'll write back to you soon your little sister Nina ps tell Shikamaru I said hi and I sent him a nice sweater and some cookies to." _

Then Asuma told his team to wait there while he left to see his father at the hokage tower so when he got there then the 3rd hokage spoke and says "Now It seems whom I invited here will know that I just received a letter from granddaughter Nina that my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are coming to Konoha to take the Chunin Exams that takes place in 7 days from now on July 1st and my great grandsons will be here on June 9th and there bringing their friends along to the exams."

Asuma said "But father why would my baby sister Nina send her sons here father I don't get it but she told me that their coming here so I'll wait for them to come here dad so I'm going to enter my team for the Chunin Exams."

Then the 3rd Hokage replied "Who will start first and I want you to be clear on who will be first not you may begin!"

First is Cell number 7 led by Jaden Yuki's uncle Kakashi consits of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, Serena Tuskino's brother from the Moon Kingdom Naruto Uzumaki and Ash's sister Sakura Haruno-Ketchum "I vow upon my clan the Hakake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

The next team Is Cell 8 who's let by Lita Kino's Aunt Kurenai that consist of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga-Kino the reincarnated son of Lita's son Inuzuka Kiba and Amy's reincarnated son Aburmae Shino "I vow upon my own clan the Yuhi that I'm certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

And last Is Cell 10 let by Ash's Uncle Asuma consist of Mina's reincarnated daughter Ino Yamanaka-Ano, Ash's half-brother Shikamaru Nara-Kecheum, and Tristan's cousin Akimichi Choji.

"I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

This Is the end of Chapter 2 on the next chapter the Chunin

Exams begin but something dark and evil comes to stop It

And Ash gets kidnapped will Sammy and the others save

Ash In time or will Jenna awaken Lord Ash keep reading

Duel and Moon fans.

On the last chapter Princess Alyssa saved the Twin Pharaohs form her sister's grasps and the start of the Chunin Exams will begin

**Hey I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated with some hentai so read on and don't worry!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dark Chunin Exams**

So the Chunin Exams will take place In Konoha so Ash woke up In his Cousin Rei's house when Ash started to yell and that's when Rei ran Into his room and answered "Ash! What's wrong big cuz are you hurt Ash speak to me Ash are you okay!"

Ash says "No Rei Aaah help me Rei please help me Aaah what's wrong with me what's wrong with me help me Rei!"

Then Lita ran In and saw Ash on the floor screaming with his hands on his head then Amy and the other scouts ran In and then they saw Ash on the floor with his hands on his head and then Lita said "Hey Rei what's wrong with your Cousin Ash Is he hurt Rei."

Rei replied "No Lita he's hurt really bad and he won't tell me what's the matter with him Lita."

Then Ash got up and walked to the bed and answered " Rei I need you all to sit down cause I'm going to tell you all the truth about my birth Rei so I need you and your friends to sit down and hear this you to Yugi cause I'm going to tell you all the true story of my birth."

So Rei and the other scouts sat down to hear Ash's story so did Yugi and his friends and Ash's friends to then Ash sat on his bed and says "As you all know I wasn't born In Pallet Town like my mother told me but I was born in Suna the village hidden in the sand and I have a demon inside me my father used Ninjutus to implant an incarnation of sand within me when I was born known as Shitanu and It's the spirit of the brother of my childhood friend Gaara's demon known as Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that was sealed inside a teakettle and that's why I've been having all this pain."

Then Lita said to Ash "Why do you have that demon for and why does Sammy have it to Ash."

Ash replied " No but he can use puppets and Kairi has a big fan to Lita so now that you all know the true story of my birth where do we go from here."

Meanwhile back in the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on mother's throne looking at the locket with the picture of Demyx In It when Lonnie and Siax walked in and answered " My queen we have word that Ash is headed to a place called Konoha to the Chunin Exams my queen and I know that your sister is going with them my queen."

Jenna says "Konoha you mean the village hidden in the leaves Lonnie and have you found the Ring of Dark Egypt yet Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Yes my queen and It's around the neck of a young girl with blackish blue hair my queen."

Jenna replied "And what's the name of the young girl Lonnie so that we may take the Ring of Dark Egypt away from her Lonnie."

Lonnie answered "Her name's Hinata Hyuga-Kino and she's the younger sister of one of the Sailor Senshi known as Lita Kino (aka) Sailor Jupiter my queen and the soul mate of Princess Serena's older brother who's known as Naruto Uzumaki (aka) Prince Serelor heir to the Sliver Crystal my queen and he has a demon the spirit of the nine tailed fox my queen."

Jenna says "So now's the time to go to Konoha and steal the Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie and this Naruto kid is Hinata's lover Lonnie."

Saix said "Shall I kidnap Miss Hinata Hyuga for you my queen and do you want me to prepare a special room for her my queen."

Jenna replied "Why yes Saix you may and I heard that had sex with my sister Alyssa well did you Saix I'm impressed and to think that my little sister had the hots for you and she's carrying your baby is she not." Meanwhile in Konoha Kurenai's looking up at the sky when she saw a bird type pokemon flying in the air and It's Sammy's Starlie then Kiba walked up to his teacher and answered "Are you okay Miss Kurenai is something the matter you've been looking up at the sky for an hour what's wrong."

Kurenai says "Oh Kiba I didn't see you there I saw a bird that bird belongs to the 3rd Hokage's great grandson and I got a letter from my niece Lita saying that she's coming here to Konoha with her friends but why would she come here to see me I hope It's good news for us Kiba."

Kiba said "I've been having these strange dreams about a city called Crystal Tokyo and in this dream I saw my parents walking in a garden holding me in my mothers arms and my father next to her walking into a palace and that's when I woke up with the symbol of Jupiter on my forehead so why did that dream come to me for Miss Kurenai I need to know."

So Hinata's laying on her bed looking at a picture of Naruto when her sister Hanabi ran in and replied "Hinata come quick there's someone who what's to see you and I think you should get out of here now Hinata before he get's you!"

Hinata answered "Why Hanabi who is this person who's after me baby sis and what does he want from me Hanabi I'll go find Naruto and stay with for a while okay Hanabi you go tell father about this okay baby so oh Lita where are you big sis."

So Hinata ran out of her house to where Naruto's living and when she got there she knocked on Naruto's door and says "Naruto open up It's me Hinata your girlfriend please open your door baby please hurry."

Just then Saix appeared and said " I knew I'd find you here now come with me Miss Hyuga we have plans for you my dear now come with me!"

So he grabbed Hinata and she started to scream "Help me Naruto please someone anyone help me ugh let me go you monster uh let me go Naruto!!!"

Then Saix disappeared with Hinata in a puff of smoke then Hanabi's boyfriend ran to Naruto and replied "Hey boss Hinata came to your house looking for you but weren't there then this creep with long blue hair took Hinata and left in a puff of smoke boss I saw it Naruto."

Naruto answered "Konohamaru where did you see this I have to tell Neji and quick Konohamaru you stay here with your friends while Shikamaru and I go find Neji okay buddy.

So Naruto and Shikamaru ran off to Hinata's house to find Neji but when they got there they saw Tenten then Shikamaru says to his half-sister Tenten " Where's Neji we need to talk to him Tenten and quick cause someone kidnapped Hinata and we need to talk with him baby sis."

Tenten said "What! Someone kidnapped Hinata so who took her baby bro I think we need to tell our big brother Ash about this but first we need to tell Neji Shikamaru and fast."

Then Neji came with Lee and replied "What's going on here Tenten and where's Lady Hinata wasn't she with you Tenten where is she Tenten answer me where is she!"

Shikamaru answered "Hanabi's boyfriend Konohamaru saw the person who took Hinata when Hinata ran to Naruto's house to see If he was there and that's when he took her Neji I think they were after her for something Neji."

Then Hanabi ran up to them with her father and says "I know what they were after It's some kind of ring and I think it's called the Ring of Dark Egypt it's the ring that Naruto gave to her on her 18th birthday the now he had on his finger on the day they went out on their second date."

Tenten said "I'm going to send a letter to my brother Ash to tell him what happened so Neji are you going to send a letter to your Cousin Lita and I'm also sending on to my Cousin Duke and my half cousin Syrus to tell him everything that happened and to get his butt here."

Meanwhile back in Juuban Ash's laying on his bed when a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead jumped up on the bed with a letter in her mouth and she replied "Prince Ash a letter just came for you and it's I think it's from your sister Princess Tenten sire."

Ash answered "Thanks Luna I wonder what Tenten wrote to me I hope nothing bad has happened to her Luna I'm worried about her Luna."

So Ash read the letter with Pikachu laying on his stomach and the letter states_ "Dear Ash: It's me Tenten your baby sister I'm writing to you cause something terrible just happened my teammate's cousin Hinata got kidnapped by someone with long blue hair and he took her for the ring that's around her neck Ash and can you send a letter to Cousin Syurs for me and meet me In Konoha in front of our great grandfather's tower at 2:00 when you get there your baby sister Tenten P.S Shika and Sakura says hi."_

Then Rei ran in and says "Ash did you get a letter from Cousin Tenten and what did she say Ash is she in trouble Ash."

Ash said "No Rei but she say that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for some ring around her neck Rei and what's this ring all about Rei do you know." Rei said " No but Ryou's older brother does Ash and I also had a vision about it maybe we should ask Ryou's older brother Bakura about it big cuz."

Then Sora came with Kairi, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Jessie, James, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Yukina, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Serena, Darien, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hotaru, Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Tristan, Ysukue, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Rebecca, Axel, Demyx and Alyssa answered "Hey Ash did you get a letter from your sister Tenten buddy and what did she say to you Ash I bet there's some trouble going over there Ash."

Ash says "Yea Sora there is I just got a letter from my sister Tenten saying that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for a ring that's around her neck that her boyfirned Naruto gave her for her 18th birthday and Hanabi Lita's baby sister told my sister Tenten what it was and I was hoping that Ryou's older brother Bakura would know what it is."

Serena says "Naruto you mean my older brother the one who gave her the ring he wore on his finger when they went out on their second date why would he give it to her for Ash."

Then Bakura said "Did you just say a ring I know what that ring is It's called the Ring of Dark Egypt and it once belonged to the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and with that ring In Alyssa's sister hands it can spell doom you guys."

Back In the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's stitting on her throne when Saix walked in with Hinata and replied " My queen I have Miss Hinata Hyuga my queen and she's here my queen!"

Jenna answered "Good let me see her I want to see that ring the Ring of Dark Egypt and with this ring King Yami will return and when he dose we'll be waiting for him and his younger twin brother Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen and I see you have the girl very nice my queen and I see you found the Ring of Dark Egypt now we can awaken Dark Atem's full power and once we get hands on the Star of Jupiter and with the Star of Jupiter we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true power my queen!"

Jenna said " Now let's see time to get the ring from this girl."

Then Hinata's laying on a stone table in chains crying then Queen Jenna walked up to her and took the Ring of Dark Egypt from around her neck but then a symbol of Leo appeared on her forehead then Jenna backed away then they took Hinata to the room.

Meanwhile somewhere in Duel Academy Syrus's laying on his bed looking at the letter that his half cousin Tenten sent him when Jaden and the others walked in and replied "Hey Syi what's up having trouble with the bed Syi and what's with the letter (huh) Syi is that yours Syi.

Syrus answered "Yes Jay it's from my half cousin Tenten and she want's me to get to Konoha as soon as possible Jay and I'm leaving tomorrow Jay and I have to get ready Jay."

Then Zane walked in and says "Syi where are you going tomorrow little brother I heard that you got a letter form our half cousin Tenten well I'm coming with you cause you need my help Syi and cause you need my help and Jaden will need your help to little bro."

So Jaden, Syrus, Attiucus, Aster, Tyranno, Zane, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Daniella, Mindy, Jasmin, and Shala all left for Konoha but when they got there he saw his uncle and Jaden said "Hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle It's me Jaden Yuki your nephew and I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you uncle."

Kakashi said "Whoa there Jaden what's the rush so who are they Jaden friends of your and I see that your ready for the exams Jaden and I'll take you and your friends to the apartment you'll be staying at Jaden."

Just then Tenten stormed in and replied "Syrus you little brat It's about time you got your little butt here you had me worried Syrus do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you to come here (huh) Syrus do you!"

Syrus answered "But Tenten I'm here now and I came here with my friends and my brother Tenten please don't bash me cousin I didn't do anything to you Cousin Tenten."

Jaden says "Hey Syi who's this and boy does she look mad but does she look mad for and why did we do something wrong."

Then Ash came with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Alyssa, Temari, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Kankuro, Amy, Tea, Mina, Mai, Serena, Trista, Ishizu, Hotaru, Kagome, Serenity, Rebecca, Yukina, Inuyasha, Tristan, Yuskue, Gaara, Joey, Axel, Demyx, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Neji, Naruto, Hanabi, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru walked up to Tenten and said "Hey little sis It's me Ash your big brother from Suna remember me sis."

Tenten replied "Ash is that you big bro wow you look big look how much you've gown big bro so Ash where are you staying tonight big bro do you know Ash."

Ash answered "We don't know and I have a strange feeling that the Chunin Exams will be taken over by an evil force Tenten see there this girl who wants to get her hands on me to turn me evil baby sis and we have to warn great grandpa and fast before he starts the Chunin Exams Tenten we have to get to the Hokage tower fast Tenten so let's go."

So Ash and his friends all got to the Hokage Tower and then Ash saw his great grandfather and says "Great grandpa you can't start the Chunin Exams great grandpa cause something bad's going to happen if you start the Chunin Exams great grandpa and we need to save everyone in the village great grandpa so don't start the exams great grandpa."

Just then they heard a loud bang and coming from outside then Kiba ran in and said "Hey guys I hate to burst your bubbles but I think we have trouble I think you guys should come out and see this Ash cause it's big you guys."

So Ash and the others ran out of the hokage tower but when they did Ash saw Hinata tied to a tree and then Yuskue replied "Hey you leave that girl alone or I'll kill you punk so what are you going to do with Lita's sister punk so get away from now buddy."

Lonnie answered "So you want to save this girl do you well you can't cause she's going to be a harem for the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and I'm looking for the Star of Jupiter and I see that it's here in this village now hand it over now!"

Ryou says "It's not here Lonnie we don't know where it is and why do you need it for Lonnie and what do you plan to with it Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Give it to my queen of course and you can see we need it to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world and who's has it and if you don't give me the Star of Jupiter your friend here will die."

Then Naruto appeared and grabbed Hinata and took her with him and replied "Hey pal you have some nerve taking my girl so beat pal and I don't know about this Star of Jupiter or what so buzz off pal."

Lonnie answered "So you're the moon prince how nice well Prince Serelor heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and of the Sliver Crystal and 6th Hokage of Crystal Konoha that's in the future and I'll be back for the Star of Jupiter so I leave you with this warning the day will come when the Darker Pharaoh King Yami will be awaken form his imprisonment by Lord Ash ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha so I'll see you soon."

Then Charlie appeared with Seto and Mokuba and says "Who was that creep and what's with this Star of Jupiter can anyone fill us in on the info Ash buddy."

Serena said "You see there after Ash and the Star of Jupiter to awaken someone's powers and we don't know who has it and why but all we know is that someone has it Charile."

Then a 16yrs old girl with cotton candy pink hair appeared and replied "I know who has it and I'm not telling you who it is but he's here in this room with us."

Then Kiba walked up to Ash and the others and opened his jacket and there it is around his neck is the Star of Jupiter then he answered "Mom it's me Jeremy your son I've been waiting for you for 7 years to come back to you and dad to find me mom."

Lita says "(Huh) you mean this guy is my son how could this be but I just met Hasselberry a year ago on my 17th birthday when we went to duel Academy for the first time when we enrolled ourselves in duel academy and we became students there but why would that kid be my son and why."

Rini said "What else did this guy say cause I think this guys a creep cause I don't like him at all and if they get there hands on the Star of Jupiter it's means all is lost and did he say Neo Hokage Serelor husband of Neo Queen Mindy of Crystal Konoha my Uncle Serelor."

Then Serena walked up to Naruto and hugged him and Jaden then Serena's Sliver Crystal started to glow and then Luna look at all 3 of them and replied " Look It's Serena's Sliver Crystal it's reacting to both Naruto and Jaden their the moon princes Serelor and Judai."

Then they saw someone dressed in black and white with long black hair that's down to his waist so he walked up to them and answered "Princess Serena, Prince Judai and Prince Serelor I you're here safe but the danger is near and I sense danger close by your highness my name's Yeshua and I'm here to protect the White Moon family and their royal court from evil so I see that you Yuskue are Prince Saskue of the Sun Kingdom with your love Princess Sakura who's Sailor Universe and your Solar Sun and I know Lita that you and your love Hasselberry has a son and his name's Prince Kiba and he must be protected at all costs."

Just then they saw a young girl with long black hair that's down to her waist she wears a long green dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match the dress so she waked up to them and says "Are you Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and my brother's wife in the future and I see your found your brothers Princes Serelor and Judai your highness."

Serena said "Who are you and how do you know us miss but I don't know you and how do you know my boyfriend miss who are you."

She replied "My name's Princess Alinna of Earth and I'm known as Sailor Earth and yes I know your boyfriend because he's my brother the heir to the throne of Earth your highness and I see that Princess Lita has found her son Prince Kiba who's known as Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter and wears the Star of Jupiter and If it falls into the wrong hands it can spell doom for all of us here in this village."

Yugi answered "Why I don't get it why would they get their hands on it if they don't how to use it and why.

Then Rini walked up to Hotaru and says "Who's the cutey with the long green vest Hotaru with the long spiky tri colored hair Is he cute buddy."

Hotaru said "That's Yugi he's a friend of ours Rini why do you love him or what (huh) Rini you know that I'm your friend Rini."

Rini replied "Well yes I do you see I had a dream about him and he told me to set him free and to find him so I can be his wife Hotaru and that's why I love him."

Then they heard a big bang coming from outside then they saw Shino running in the room yelling "Run for it you guys cause I saw something big and mean out there and it's not friendly."

So Ash and the others ran out to see what it was then they saw Lonnie sitting on a big black dragon and answered "Ah Lord Ash what a surprise to see you my queen's been waiting for you my lord and we need the Star of Jupiter to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world along side his brother well I see that Dark Atemi's Queen Rini his wife from the future will I'm impressed that she's come all the way here to the present to find him will I can't wait till the Chunin Exams starts and then your ours my lord."

Yuskue says "So who's this Dark Atemi your babbling about do you we even know him or what pal and If I were which I'm not you better tell us who he is right now buddy or it's lights out for you punk."

Lonnie said "Well you really what to know who he is well look behind you and you'll see who he is and by the way my queen will want to see her love tonight at midnight in his room so I'll see you at the Chunin Exams Lord Ash."

Then Rini walked up to Yugi and replied "Are you the young boy I saw in my dreams the one wearing a crown on your forehead wearing your pharaoh clothes and I was wearing my princess dress and we dancing in my mommy's palace when you and your brother came to see us in Crystal Tokyo do you remember Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes I do remember that dream cause I had the same one with you and me dancing on that same night why do you ask me that for Rini do you love me or something."

Rini says "Yes I do Yugi but do you love me to Yugi and that jerk Lonnie told us about Dark Atemi do you know who that is Yugi."

Yugi said "Yes I love you Rini will you be my girlfriend Rini and I'm the one Lonnie's talking about Rini I'm Dark Atemi or rather my darker half."

Rini replied "Yes I will be your girlfriend and will you be my other friend Rebecca's boyfriend Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes do you want to go out on a date with me Rini."

Rini says "Yes Yugi sounds fun let's go then baby."

So Yugi and Rini went on their date Meanwhile in one of the apartments Demyx's laying on his bed in his room looking at a picture of his girlfriend Jenna and said "Oh man why did she had to come back and I hope cousins Joey and Serenity don't find out that I have a girlfriend will better get some sleep cause in 2 weeks starts the Chunin Exams."

So Demyx got ready for bed when he heard a strange noise coming from his room so Demyx got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and then he saw his girlfriend Jenna standing there looking at his hot body and his wet long blond hair and his hot chest then she walked up to him and replied "Did you miss me Demy baby I know that we started on the wrong path but I can make it up to you Demy baby and you know that I loved you ever since our days in the Sliver Millennium Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna what are you doing here it's not midnight yet so why are you here for to hurt me again Jenna or what and yes I loved you back in the Sliver Millennium Jenna so what do you want from me."

Jenna says "I want you in me Demy you know that I remember our first date when we were in the back seat of your cousin's car that you tried to stick it in me your hot long hard cock but I didn't let you cause I wanted to suck it first but now I do Demy baby so are you going to stick it in me baby and yes Demy baby it's Midnight."

Demyx said "You want me to fuck you Jenna well you didn't let me fuck you in the back seat of my Cousin Joey's car so why should I fuck you now I know that you're my girlfriend and all but now will you let me fuck you Jenna or not."

Jenna replied "Yes you can Demy baby and I want you to Demy baby."

(X -rated lemon coming up now)

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and started to kiss him in the lips then he took off her dress and then he saw her breasts then he went to lock the door to his room and went back to where she was standing and he took her and laid her on the bed then he opened her legs and lifted up her dress and took off her panties but when he saw her clit he took off his towel from around his waist and he let it fall to the ground then Jenna saw his huge long hard cock she wanted it in her so bad that she couldn't wait.

So Demyx walked up to her on the bed and then he got on top of her and then his cock's ready to go into her clit then he opened her legs wide and he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then his cock went straight inside her clit then her broke her hymen and she felt his cock inside her and then Demyx answered "Are you okay baby does that hurt do you want me to stick it back in Jenna and you know that I'm a good fucker and I fuck hard baby."

Jenna nodded and Demyx stuck his cock straight Inside her again so they can find the right spot that they both liked then Jenna says "Oh yea baby…Ah faster Demy oh yea baby fuck me hard… Oh yes Demy keep on going don't stop keeping going Demy baby… Oh yea give me more fuck me Demy fuck me hard."

So Demyx stuck his cock inside her more but this time more deeper and then he started to suck her nipples and fucking her at the same time he fucked her so hard and fast that she screamed his name out then he said "I'm coming baby get ready for here it comes Jenna baby and I'm going to fuck you some more baby so here comes my cock baby and then I'm going for your butt next baby so here I come."

So Demyx reached the peak of his climax and he came inside her and she came on his cock so then her told her to turn around so he can stick his cock in her butt so he did sticked it in her butt he fucked her hard and fast so then he came inside her clit hole and in her butt hole.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So he got off her and Jenna replied "That's was so good Demy baby I never knew that you are so good in bed Demy so I'll see you soon baby."

So Jenna disappeared into the darkness and Demyx went to bed so 2 weeks has past and the Chunin Exams began so Ash got ready for the Chunin Exams when he heard a knock on the door so Sammy got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it and It's Sakura then she ran in and hugged Ash and Sammy and answered "Hey Sammy wow look at you look how much you've grown little bro where's Ash little bro is he with you Sammy I want to see him little brother."

Then Ash walked in with Kairi and says "Hey baby sis long time no see (huh) sis I heard that you love someone who is it baby sis can you tell me who it is Sakura so can you tell your big bro."

Sakura said "Well you see Ash I was in love with your Cousin Saskue but when I told him that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me cause he has another girl and her name's Yasmin and that she's hotter than me Ash but I do like this guy he has long blood red hair and aqua eyes and the most cutest tattoo big bro."

Ash replied "I know who your talking about baby sis and I'll give him a call for you baby sis and I'll tell him to come over and meet you baby sis and I'll tell him that you really want to meet him Sakura."

Sakura answered "Oh would you really do this for me Ash your willing to find me a boyfriend Ash and I hope he's cute to Ash."

So Ash called Gaara and says "Hey buddy It's me Ash I have a favor to ask of you and do you have a girlfriend or not.

Gaara said "Uh no why do you ask me that for buddy do you know of one for me Ash."

Ash replied "You see Gaara my sister Sakura has the hot's for you buddy and she wants to see you buddy and when you see her your going to love her."

Gaara answered "You mean your hot sexy baby sister the one you sent me a pic of Ash buddy does she have big breasts to Ash."

Ash says "Well yea buddy she does big breasts buddy so your coming over or not."

Gaara said "Yes I'm coming over buddy so I'll be there okay buddy and I can't wait to suck her breasts and her nipples to."

Inner Gaara replied "Oh hell yea man you scored big time and once we get over there your going to suck her nipples and then that's when the fun begins I know that she's 16yrs old and your 17yrs old so let's go in and fuck her buddy."

So Gaara walked over to Ash's apartment and knock on the door and then Kairi answered it and opened the door and answered "Ash hunny it's your friend Gaara he's here to see you babe so can I let him in babe."

Ash says "Let him in baby hey Gaara come on in sit anywhere you want and don't worry she's here buddy so I'll go get her for you Gaara buddy and don't go nowhere okay buddy."

So Ash went to find Sakura who's staying in one of the guest rooms where she's staying in and then he brought her out and said "Sakura my friend Gaara's here to see you baby sis do you want me to bring him to the room your staying in or your coming down to meet him baby sis."

Sakura replied "I'm coming out now Ash so I can see him big bro so where his he Ash I don't see him big bro oh now I see him over by the couch I'll go sit by him."

So Sakura walked up to the couch and sat by him and she answered "May I sit next to you cutie so do you want to be my boyfriend Gaara you know that I love to kiss you and to suck that huge long hard cock of yours if you let me baby."

Gaara says "Yes I'll be your boyfriend so Sakura do you want to be my girlfriend and yes I'll let you suck my cock and not only that can I suck your nipples baby can I Sakura."

Sakura said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend and sure you can suck my nipples hey Ash I'm going to the bathroom with Gaara we'll be right out in a minute okay big bro.

So Sakura took Gaara with her to the bathroom and then she locked the door once inside the bathroom Sakura unzipped his pants and looked at Gaara's huge long hot hard cock and then she got on her knees and opened her mouth and then Gaara sticked his cock in her mouth and then she started to suck his cock and Sakura sucked his cock hard and fast that he started to moan and after she sucked his cock she got up and he unzipped her dress to look at her breasts then he started to suck her nipples and then he stopped sucking her nipples.

he lifted up her dress and parted her legs and when he saw her clit so his cock is still out then he pulled her panties down and grabbed her and sat on the bathroom counter and opened her legs and he sticks his cock strait inside her and then he sucks her nipples some more and after that they got out of the bathroom and then she saw her brother Ash kissing Kairi in the lips and she sat down with Gaara on the couch and started kissing Gaara on the lips then Sammy walked in and saw them kissing then he replied "Oh my I never knew that Ash was a good kisser hey big bro nice kiss can you give me some tips Ash I really need it really bad big bro so can you help me Ash."

Ash answered Sure Sammy why do you need my help for little bro I know that you got the hot's for Yuskue's cousin Kagome but she loves Inuyasha but I can help you but you have to win Kagome's heart on your own Sammy but you know that she loves you Sammy and that's what she told me baby bro."

Just then they saw a huge black dragon and in the sky and then Hinata ran in and says "Oh Ash this is bad this young man dressed in black walked into your great grandfather's office and demanded that the Chunin Exams started soon cause he want's to get his hands on you Ash what are we going to do about this you guys."

So Ash walked out the door and then he looks up at the dragon in the sky and said "Lonnie how dare you enter my great grandpa's office like that you fiend and I'll kill you for this Lonnie and this time your going down!"

Lonnie replied "Well my lord your dark powers have been awaken which means that your return will be powerful and your queen will be with you my lord."

So 4 weeks have passed and the Chunin Exams began so everyone got ready for the Chunin Exams then the Chunin Exams started so Ash and his friends walked into the room and they saw Yugi and his friends, Lita and her friends, Jaden and his friends and his sister Sakura and her friends but all of a sudden It got dark and then the whole room changed then they saw a throne a dark throne with a crown on it and then Ysukue answered "Hey this suppose to be an exam not a kingdom pal so buzz off pal.

Jenna says "So the big mouth has guts well I'm impressed that you know a lot but now you'll all witness the birth of our lord and master and now prepare for the birth of Lord Ash."

Just then Lonnie grabbed Ash and placed him on the throne then he started to yell "Help me uh let me go uh let me go you monster Ah let me go." So they placed Ash on the throne and placed the crown on his head just then they saw a dark light coming from the throne then Jenna told Lonnie to give her the Legendary Wind dragon and then she put it in Ash's right hand then Ash's hair grew longer and longer and his clothes changed to black then Ysukue said "Hey bitch what have you done to him lady let him go now lady!"

Then Shino heard a laugh and then Jenna replied "Now witness the birth of Lord Ash and now the whole world will be his for the taking ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Ash got up from his throne and answered "I'm reborn now I can awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs from their Imprisonment now Jenna bring me the Twin Pharaohs now!"

So Jenna walked up to Yami and she brought him to Lord Ash and then she went for Yugi but when Jenna tried to get Yugi Rini and Hotaru stopped her then Mina grabbed her and knocked her out then she grabbed Yugi and Rini and ran off with them to where Rei and the others are and says "You guys we have big trouble guys cause Yugi's brother Yami just got kidnapped by Jenna and now they want Rini's new boyfriend Yugi."

Rini said "No way I won't let them have him no way I'll hurt them If they lay one hand on our Yugi I'll kill them!"

Back at the Dark Kingdom Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with the Wind dragon In his hand looking at Yami laying on the stone table in chains then he got up and walked up to Yami and began to awaken his powers and when he did a darker power came from the dark jewel that's around Yami's neck then Jenna saw Yami dressed in black and replied "So Lord Ash do you awaken Dark Atem's powers yet my lord."

Ash answered "Yes I have Jenna take a look at him he's powerful Jenna."

Then Dark Atem walked up to Lord Ash and bowed down to him and says "Master I've been reborn to rule the world along side my younger brother Atemi and I'll get the Star of Jupiter to awaken my younger brother Atemi's darker powers so I'll return with the Star of Jupiter my lord."

Ash said "Go then my king find your brother and bring him back so we can awaken his darker powers and when we do no one will stop us now bring me my queen to me now!"

So Dark Atem flew into the night to find his brother Yugi and his master's Queen Kairi Meanwhile in Ash's great grandfather's tower Kairi's looking out the window holding Ash's Pikachu in her arms replied "Oh Ash I miss you please come back to me Ash I need you so bad!"

Then Sora walked up to Kairi and answered "Are you okay Kairi is something wrong do you need some water Kairi do you miss Ash a lot but don't worry we'll get Ash back to his old self again okay Kairi."

So Kairi walked out the door to get some fresh air when she saw Yami riding on a dark dragon so she walked up to him and says "Yami is that you what happened to you and what's with the all black Yami it's not Halloween yet Yami."

Yami said "Ah Queen Kairi beautiful as ever my queen and I'm here to take you to my master your king my lady now come with me Kairi he's waiting for you."

Kairi replied "Who's waiting for me Yami and where's Ash tell me where he is Yami now!"

Yami laughed and answered "I'll take you to him my lady and he want's his Pikachu my queen now come with me Kairi and I'll take you to him my queen."

So Kairi grabbed Yami's hand and got on the dragon with him and they flew off into the night.

So this is the end of Chapter 3 on the next chapter will

Dark Atem get his hands on the Star of Jupiter or will Sailor

Moon and the others stop him from getting the Star of

Jupiter from Lita's son keep reading Duel and Moon fans

And there will be a X-rated lemon on the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**The Dark Preliminaries Begins at Midnight**

So 3 days has passed since Kairi disappeared Sora and the others are getting ready for the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam when Lita's Aunt Kurenai and her team came to where Sora and the others are training then Kiba says "Mom what's up training hard so where's Ash's girlfriend mom and where's Ash is he with you guys or what."

Lita said "No Kiba your father and I haven't seen him and I know that this jerk Lonnie will stop at nothing to get the Star of Jupiter the one that I gave you on first birthday Kiba when I lived in Crystal Tokyo with my friends to protect the king and queen Kiba and that's when I met your father Hasselberry captain of the guards in Golden Cairo but In Crystal Tokyo that's when I gave birth to you Kiba you're my son Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter my son."

Then Shino replied "I hate to break up this family time but it's big you guys but don't look now cause a big black dragon's here."

Then Sora saw someone dressed in black jumped off the dragon and walked up to Sora and the others and answered "Ah Lord Sora It's been long my master Lord Ash invites you all to star in the Dark Preliminaries that starts at Midnight tonight come bring your teams King Sora Lord Ash's waiting for you to come."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his queen when Lonnie came back with the news and says "Lord Ash your friend Sora got the invite to the Dark Preliminaries as you requested my lord we shall begin the Dark Preliminaries as soon as the clock strikes midnight."

Ash said "And how's Dark Atem doing his he in his throne room Lonnie and I want you to get the place ready for the Dark Preliminaries and tell Dark Atem that I want to see him."

Lonnie replied "Yes my lord I'll go tell him but we have a problem my lord it seem that the teams and their teachers don't get the message I'll make them pay for this my lord."

Then Dark Atem walked in and answered "Heh well Lonnie I see you like to make people pay but you can't make them pay now can you Lonnie well as for me I'll enter the Dark Preliminaries to fight that boy Kiba for his prized Star of Jupiter and I know that my younger brother's girlfriends are entering to so they can protect him from me."

Meanwhile Sora and the other are getting ready for the Dark Preliminaries when Sammy walked up to Kagome and says "Who do you love me or him I know that you love him more than me Kagome and I can't win your heart so this is goodbye Kagome and I hope your happy with him than you are with me."

Kagome said "Wait Sammy I love both of you Sammy it's just that I love Inuyasha and we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and I know that you love me but I love him Sammy but I'm sorry Sammy I hope you find your new love."

So Sammy ran crying into his room and replied "Why did she do this to me I thought she loved me but I see now that she doesn't love me how can I compete with him for Kagome's heart if she doesn't love me I need Ash's help for this problem."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi by his side when he felt Sammy call his name and answered "Lonnie! get over here now I need you to get my brother Sammy here now!"

Lonnie says "My lord has something happened to your brother Prince Sammy my lord why bring him here if you can talk to him yourself my lord."

Atem said "I'll bring him to you my lord and I know he's very sad so I'll return with him my lord."

Ash replied "Go Dark Atem bring my brother Sammy so that I may talk to him and Lonnie I have a job for you bring my friend Sora to me cause I need to talk with him before midnight and tell Jenna to prepare my sister's room for her wedding night with my childhood friend and after the Preliminaries have ended cause after that they'll have sex together so don't fail me Lonnie got that."

Lonnie answered "Yes my lord I'll have my sister prepare the room as you requested my lord and I'll bring Lord Sora to you my lord and don't worry about me I'll get it done!"

So Dark Atem flew off on his huge dragon to find Ash's baby brother Sammy and bring him back to his brother Lord Ash so Sammy's walking out into the forest to get some fresh air when he saw a big black dragon then Sammy says "Who's there show yourself! Come out now!"

Then Yami came out and said "Well Prince Sammy what's wrong my friend do you need some help I want to help you I know who can help you Prince Sammy you know that your brother Lord Ash will help you my prince trust me my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I want to see him Yami please I want to see Ash I need his help so take me to him Yami now!"

So Yami took Sammy and flew off to the Dark Tower to bring Prince Sammy to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile Sora's walking through the forest when Lonnie walked up to him and answered "Ah King Sora your friend Lord Ash wants to talk to you my king and you know you need a queen so do you have a one or not."

Sora says "Yea I have a girlfriend and her name's Misty so why do you ask me that for Lonnie and why does Ash want to see me for I guess I'll see him but not for you Lonnie but for me and I want to know where Sammy Is Lonnie I heard that his heart got broken by his girlfriend Kagome I hate her for that Sammy's my best friend how dare that bitch do this to him I'll kill her for this mark my words Kagome you bitch your going down in the Preliminaries Kagome for dumping my friend Ash's baby brother Sammy do you hear me Kagome your going down bitch!"

Lonnie said "Come with me King Sora he's waiting for you and you'll get to fight her in the prelims soon my friend now let's go my king."

Sora replied "Yes let's go I don't want to be here any longer and I must take Misty with me Lonnie and tell Ash that I'm coming to see him with Misty and tell him to have a room ready for me!"

So Lonnie and Sora flew off into the night back to the Dark Tower to bring him to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Queen Kairi's walking down the hall with Ash's Pikachu in her arms when she saw someone crying in his room so she walked in and saw Sammy crying on his bed and answered "Sammy is that you what are you doing here and why are you crying for Sammy are you hurt do you need any help I can go get some if you want."

Sammy says "No I need my big brother Ash he can help me Kairi and what are you doing here Kairi are you hurt to and I know Ash'll help me Kairi I just know it."

Then Ash walked into Sammy's room and saw Kairi helping Sammy then he walked up to Sammy and said "Baby brother what's wrong you can tell me all about it baby bro now tell me what happened so I can help you Sammy."

Sammy replied "Well I went to talk to Kagome like you told me and I told her that I love her but she told me that she loved Inuyasha and they were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and that's when she told me to find another girlfriend oh Ash please help me she doesn't love me any more Ash what should I do I need your help Ash please help me big brother."

Ash answered "Don't worry I'll help you my brother and I know how you can get back at her baby brother do you remember Joey's cousin Demyx will his sister Larxene has a major crush on you Sammy."

Sammy says "Who is she big brother do I know her and why does she have a crush on me for if I don't know here Ash who is she Ash."

Ash said "Trust me Sammy she's right for you my brother now I have to go see Sora's here and I have to talk to him and Kairi baby you and I will make love tonight my love."

So Lord Ash walked back to his throne room and sat on his throne when Lonnie came with Sora and replied "Lord Ash King Sora's here to see you my lord and shall I bring him to you my lord and your sister Sakura's wedding dress is ready my and her room to my lord."

Ash answered "Good send him in I need to talk to him before the we begin the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam that will take place in 2 days and after the preliminaries has ended my lovely baby sister Sakura will be in a Dark Wedding with my childhood friend Gaara and after that they'll have sex together Lonnie so bring Sora here now I can go have sex with Kairi.

Just then Sora walked in with Misty and says "Ash my friend do you wish to see me my friend I King Sora will help you out with anything you need buddy."

Ash said "Ah Sora what brings you here my friend and I see you want to fight Kagome in the Preliminaries for what she did to my brother Sammy but Inuyasha will protect her and we can't let that happened now can we Sora but he won't interfere in your match and if he does she loses the match to you Sora my friend beat her down like the bitch that she is my friend."

Sora replied "I see your going to have sex with Kairi my lord and how are you going to have sex with her if she doesn't want to my lord and you know how she is my friend so I hope you fuck her hard my friend cause she want's you in her so bad Ash buddy that It's driving her nuts Ash."

So Ash got up from his throne and walked to Kairi's room and knocked on the door then Kairi walked up to the door and opened it and then she saw her lover and lord Ash standing there so he walked in and took her by the hand and he kissed her in the lips then he held her in his arms and then he laid her on the bed and answered to "Kairi do you want me to make love to you Kairi baby and I'll fuck you hard and fast so do you fuck you Kairi baby."

Kairi says "Yes Ash I want you to baby and I want to suck your cock to baby so let me suck that huge long hard cock of yours Ash and I'll let you suck my clit Ash baby and I know you want to baby."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Ash walked up to Kairi and began to unzip her dress then he saw her breasts then he started to suck her nipples then he went and locked the door and went back to sucking her nipples then she walked up to him and unzipped his pants then she saw his huge long hard cock then she placed his huge long hard cock in her mouth and she started to suck it then he started to moan then he laid her on the bed and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and then he saw her clit then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her then his cock's near the entrance of her clit so he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then he sticked it straight inside her clit that he broke her hymen then Ash said "Does it hurt let me take it out and stick it back in okay Kairi baby so here we go Kairi baby."

Kairi nodded and Ash stucked his cock straight back inside her again and so they can find the right spot that they both like then Kairi replied "Oh baby…Ah yes Ash … Oh yea baby fuck me hard Ash Oh … yes baby fuck me faster Ash don't stop keep going …. Oh Ash your so good fuck me Ash harder faster …. Oh yea Ash that's the spot keep going baby."

Then Ash reached the peak of his climax and then he came in her and she came on his cock then he turned her around and fucked her in the butt then he stucked straight in her clit hole and her butt hole

(End of X-rated lemon)

The Kairi answered to Ash "That was so good Ash I never that you were so good in bed so Ash baby as your queen I should fight Kagome in the prelims Ash do you think Sora could beat her you that Inuyasha'll jump in to save her Ash so what'll you do I think we need someone who's strong and powerful to stop him Ash."

Ash says "Well Kairi my love there's only one person I know who can help us baby."

Kairi said "Like who my love do you know anyone Ash baby so will he help us my king and where can we find him my love."

Meanwhile in Konoha Serena's walking up to her brother Naruto's house with Luna in her arms when Hotaru ran up to her and replied "Serena-hime I need to talk to you cause I like this boy and I want him to get to know me Serena-hime I'm sure Jaden-Oiji and Naurto-Oiji will help me find him."

Serena answered "I never knew that you liked my twin brother Jaden's best friend Syrus Hotaru well I'll ask Jaden to tell him to come over her and meet you Hotaru."

Hotaru says "Oh Serena-hime would you really do that for me Serena-hime I know you will help me Serena-hime."

Then Jaden came with Syrus and said "Hey sis I heard that your friend Hotaru's looking for a boyfriend and my friend Syi's looking for a girlfriend big sis and I heard that they met in the Sliver Millennium all these years ago and get this they have 3 kids together Serena and there the reincarnation of their sons and daughter who are the sand sibs."

Then Syrus walked up to Hotaru and replied "Uh Hotaru do you want to be my girlfriend Hotaru and I really like you your fine and sexy so do you have big breasts baby."

Hotaru answered "Yes I do so Syrus do you want to be my boyfriend Syrus and do you have a huge long hard cock that I can suck it baby."

Syrus says "Sure Hotaru let's go on a date okay Hotaru baby so let's go."

Then Zane and Hikari saw Syrus and Hotaru holding hands together when Hikari said "Hey Zane aren't they cute together baby you know Zane that I love you so much that we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Zane and I know that you love me to Zane baby."

Then Zane held Hikari in his arms and replied "Well Hikari you and I are a great couple here and in the Sliver Millennium and I know you have big breasts that I can suck your nipples baby and you can suck my huge long hard cock Hikari."

So Zane and Hikari walked back to Zane's apartment Later Rei's walking in the forest when Aster walked to her and kissed her in the lips and answered "Hey baby want to go out with me Rei baby I can make you mine sexy lady."

Rei says "Aster baby do you want to be my boyfriend you hot sexy man and I want you in me so bad Aster that I need you so bad."

Aster said "Yes I'll be your boyfriend Rei so will you be my girlfriend Rei baby and do you have big breasts Rei baby and can I see them baby."

Rei replied "Yes I'll be your girlfriend Aster and not here at my apartment Aster and can I see your hot huge long hard cock so I can suck it Aster baby."

Then Aster took Rei deep into the forest and then he unzipped his pants and showed Rei his cock and then she got her knees and began to suck his cock then he started to moan and after she sucked his cock they went back to Rei's apartment for some fun Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi sitting next to him when Jenna walked in and answered "My lord I found someone who can help you and he's powerful and sexy and he's here my lord."

Ash says "Bring him in I want to see this person's true power so bring him in Jenna and tell my brother Sammy to come here Jenna and where's your brother Lonnie and tell him and Dark Atem to come here and tell Saix and Xaldin to come here to see our new member of our team and Sammy my baby bro your new girl's going to be here soon baby bro."

Then they saw a young man with long Sliver hair that's down to his waist he wears a long golden vest with all dark green with blue jeans and boots so he walked up to Lord Ash and said "My lord I have come to help you in any way I can my lord I know the power that you have is pure evil master and I know you'll rule the world my king."

Ash replied "Well done my friend now the Dark Prelims will begin at Midnight so you see my friend my best friend King Sora's fighting my baby brother Sammy's ex-girlfriend Kagome and he'll jump in to save her so we need you to stop him from interfering in their match my friend I know her how her new boyfriend can get my friend so do you know Kagome's new boyfriend is or not."

Sesshomaru answered "Yes master he's my worthless half-brother Inuyasha and I don't know why the miko would chose my worthless half-brother over your brother Prince Sammy who loved the miko better than he did but she's the fool to fall for my foolish half-brother my lord and I see that your brother Prince Sammy who's better than my brother I say he's very powerful my lord."

Then Sammy walked in with Lonnie and Dark Atem and says "Big brother let me fight Inuyasha big brother so I can fight him for Kagome's heart Ash and I'm going to prove to Kagome that I'm better than that half demon jerk Inuyasha that he'll never beat a puppet master like me Ash so give me the power that you have so I can beat him Ash."

Lord Ash said "Are you sure you want this power Sammy and by looking at your eyes your telling me the truth Sammy very well baby bro I'll give you this power you need to beat him and you'll become evil just like me Sammy and you need a queen by your side my brother."

Just then Lord Ash walked up to his baby brother Sammy and placed a jewel around Sammy's neck and then a dark power came flowing from Sammy and his hair grew longer and longer with black streaks in it and now he wears all black then Dark Prince Sammy replied "Thank you big brother for giving me this power now I can destroy Inuyasha and get my queen back rather she likes it or not Ash and who's this new queen your giving me is she hot and sexy and dose she have big breasts big bro and want to see her Ash where is she big brother I want to know where she is Ash."

Meanwhile back in Konoha Demyx's in his apartment when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and then he saw a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a very long purple dress with a light blue jacket and shoes to match the dress then she walked in and answered "Hey Demy it's me Lari your baby sister didn't Cousin Joey tell you that I was coming here big bro or did you forget I knew that you forget things and I thought I was dumb oh what to do I thought Axel was here Demy so I heard that you have a girlfriend big bro who is she do I know her big bro."

Demyx says "Larxene what are you doing here I thought you were at Castle Oblivion with Vexen and Marluxia baby sis so what are you doing here baby sis."

Larxene said "Why I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you big bro and do you think that I stay there with that fool Vexen and his little experiments I don't think so Demy so where's your girlfriend big bro and do you know her name big bro."

Then Joey walked in with Serenity and replied "Hey Cousin Demy do you really have a girlfriend or not Cousin Demy I want to know."

Demyx answered "Yes I do Cousin Joey I have one and she's Alissa's older sister Jenna the one who works for Lord Ash and Queen Jenna and Jenna and I were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Cousin Joey and I love her so much Cousin Joey so don't get mad at me for this so I'm going to my room."

Joey says "What did I say to get him mad is it something I said and I never knew that Jenna's Demy's girlfriend Cousin Lari do you know well better get back to training see ya later."

Then Lita's walking in the forest to find a place to eat her lunch when Hasselberry came walking by then he smelled some food so he went where she's sitting and said "Can I sit with you babe I love you so much Lita baby."

Lita replied "Sure you can Hasselberry are you hungry baby and do you want to be my boyfriend Hasselberry and I made you some food do you want some baby."

Hasselberry answered "Why yes I'll be your boyfriend Lita but will you be my girlfriend Lita baby and this is some good food you got there Lita baby and I know how good you cook baby and do you have big breasts that I can suck them baby."

Lita says "Sure I'll be your girlfriend Hasselberry and can I suck your huge long hot hard cock of yours Hasselberry baby."

Then Mina's walking though the forest when she saw her new love Atticus walking towards her then he walked up to her and said "Wow you look hot baby I saw you training then I saw you with your shirt off and I saw your rock hard chest and I fainted but you kissed me in the lips and I love you so much Atty do you want to be my boyfriend and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Atty and I know how to give you a good time Atty."

Atticus replied "Hey Mina I didn't see you there Mina I have something for you Mina and yes I'll be your boyfriend Mina and yes you can suck my cock Mina and will you be my girlfriend Mina and do you have big breasts for me to suck on baby and do you want to go out on a date with me Mina baby."

Mina answered "Yes Atty I'll be your girlfriend and yes you can suck my nipples Atty and what did you give me Atty can you show me what you gave me Atty baby."

So Atticus gave Mina a necklace with the symbol of Venus in sapphires then Atticus placed the necklace around Mina's neck and kissed her in the lips then he took her deep into the forest and then he lifted Mina's shirt and took her bra off and he began to suck her nipples so fast that she stared to moan and after he sucked her nipples then he unzipped his pants and his huge hot long hard cock came out and then she got on her knees and she began to suck his cock so she sucked his cock so fast that he started to moan then Mina and Atticus walked back to her apartment for some fun.

Meanwhile Amy's in her room when Bastion walked in and says "Hey Amy I found your book in my room yesterday Amy and I wanted to know that I love you Amy Mizuno and I want to be your boyfriend If you want me to Amy and I have a gift for you so I hope you like it Amy my love."

Amy said "Oh Bastion I love it and yes I'll be your girlfriend and do you have a huge long hard cock Bastion baby I know how to treat you like a king Bastion baby."

Bastion replied "Amy my love do you have big breasts my Mercury Queen and I'm your king Amy my love so let's go out on a date Amy my love."

So Bastion placed a necklace around Amy's neck that has the symbol of Mercury in rubies then they went out on their date Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Sammy's looking out the window with a dark smile on his face when Jenna walked in and answered "Master your brother Lord Ash is getting ready for the Dark Prelims Prince Sammy are you ready my prince to hurt him master."

Prince Sammy says "You know I'll destroy him for taking my love away from me Jenna and I see that your boyfriend Demyx has a sister named Larxene right and I want to see her Jenna I need her body I must have sex with her before I enter the Dark Prelims Jenna so when can I see Larxene I need her now!"

Jenna said "I'll talk to my boyfriend Demy my prince shall I give her a sexy dress my prince and a necklace to my prince and are you going to have sex with her my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I am Jenna and after that I'm going to marry her Jenna and when Kagome sees me with my new queen she'll wish that she never dumped me and when I'm done with him he'll never be the same when I'm thought with him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Queen Kairi walked in and answered "Ah Prince Sammy your brother Ash want's to see you my brother I'll be married to Ash and you'll be married to Demyx's baby sister Larxene and don't worry about your old girlfriend Sammy King Sora's going to take care of her Sammy and I know that he will so you get some rest Sammy cause tomorrow's the big night for the Dark Prelims my prince."

So Lord Ash's sitting on his throne when Jenna walked up to him and says "My lord I'm going to see my boyfriend Demy to find your brother Sammy his new queen my lord and to have sex with him my lord so I'll see you tonight my lord so I'm off."

So Jenna went to find her love and king Meanwhile Demyx's in his room when his sister Larxene walked in and said "Hey Demy what's wrong you know you shouldn't yelled at Cousin Joey like that big bro and who knows I mean come on big bro you know that he's right about her Demy."

Then Jenna walked in and wrapped her arms around Demyx's waist and replied "Did you miss me baby I have to see you Demy baby and who's this Demy a friend of yours and I know that your Cousin Joey doesn't like me Demy baby but who cares I want you in me now Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna this is my baby sister Larxene but I call her Lari for short Lair this is my girlfriend Jenna and l love her baby sis."

Larxene says "So you're the girl who loves my brother how nice and I thought he would never get a girlfriend but you're a nice girl for my brother to fuck with and you came back for more (huh) Jenna well go for it he's all yours."

Jenna said "Do you have a boyfriend Larxene I can get you one my dear he's waiting for you Larxene my master Prince Sammy's waiting for a girl like you to fuck hard but his last girlfriend dumped him and now he's looking for a new girlfriend to have sex with."

Demyx replied " (Huh) Sammy got dumped by who I can't believe this who would do this to my friend."

Then Joey came with Serenity and answered "Jenna what are you doing in my Cousin Demy's arms for (huh) Jenna."

Demyx says "Cousin Joey she's my girlfriend and I've got some bad news Cousin Joey do you know Ash's baby brother Sammy well he got dumped my his ex-girlfriend Kagome for Inuyasha and now he's looking for a new girlfriend and I think it's my sister Lari Cousin Joey."

Joey said "What! Sammy got dumped by Kagome why that little witch how can she do this to our friend come on Serenity let's go tell Yugi and the others the news little sis."

Larxene replied "No I don't have a boyfriend and you want me to go out with your master is he hot and sexy Jenna and does he have a huge hot long hard cock for me to suck it Jenna."

Jenna answered "Oh yes he does Lari in fact he wants to fuck you tonight Lari so here's the dress and a necklace try them on to see if you like them Lari."

So Larxene tried the dress on and it fits her then she felt someone touching her breasts then his very long dark purple hair with black streaks flowed in the wind and when she turned around she saw him her new love Prince Sammy standing there she walked up to him and kissed him in the lips and then Sammy says "Larxene my Thunder Queen I your Dark Prince have come to make you my queen so Larxene will you be my girlfriend my love and I want to suck your nipples my love."

Larxene said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend but will you be my boyfriend Sammy and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Sammy my king."

Sammy replied "Yes I'll be your boyfriend and yes you can suck my huge hot long hard cock Lari baby and now I'll fuck you hard if you let me Lari baby."

Larxene answered "Do it baby fuck me now Sammy fuck me now I want you in me now!"

Sammy says "Very well my dear I'll fuck you hard and fast now my new Thunder Queen your mine."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Sammy took Larxene to her room and he locked the door then he walked up to her and kissed her in the lips then he took off her dress then her breasts are showing then he started to suck her nipples and after he was done sucking her nipples he told her to get on her knees and suck his huge hot long hard cock so Larxene got on her knees and unzipped his pants and then she began to suck his cock.

So Larxene started to suck his very huge very long hard cock very fast that he started to moan then she stopped sucking his cock he grabbed her butt and told her to lay down and to bring her butt up he stuck his very huge very long hard cock straight inside her butt hole and fucked her there and then in her clit hole.

Then he took her to the bed then Sammy got on top of her and opened her legs and when he did he saw her clit so he opened her clit lips and he pulled the tip of his cock back and he sticked straight inside her then he broke her hymen then Sammy said "Does it hurt Lari baby so I'll take it out and stick it back in again okay Lari baby."

Larxene nodded and then Sammy stuck his very long very hard cock straight back inside her so when they found the spot they both liked Then Larxene replied "Oh yes baby fuck me hard Sammy oh yea… baby Sammy harder oh yes baby…Ah faster Sammy faster oh yea…Sammy oh yes my Dark King fuck me faster don't stop keep going your Thunder Queen want's all of you Sammy oh yes Sammy oh yea baby oh Sammy."

Then Sammy fucked Larxene faster and harder So Sammy reached the peak of his climax then he came in her and Larxene came on his cock.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So Sammy answered "Come with me my Thunder Queen our kingdom's calling us Lari baby so are you coming with me Lari baby I'll be waiting for you my love."

Larxene says "Sammy I'm coming with you and I want to meet your brother is he hot like you Sammy I bet that he has a very huge very long hard cock like you baby and I want to meet your brother's girlfriend is she cute like me Sammy baby."

Sammy said "Yes Lari she is but to Ash she's hot and sexy but you Lari your sexy to me baby now let's go my brother Ash's waiting for me my love now come with me Laxene my new Thunder Queen we fly."

So Sammy flew off with Larxene his new Thunder Queen back to the Dark Tower to see his brother Lord Ash Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Queen Kairi sitting next to him and King Sora's standing next to him holding his Queen Misty in his arms then Lord Ash's baby brother Sammy sitting next to Queen Kairi with his Thunder Queen Laxene sitting next to him and then his 4 henchmen stood there protecting their Lord and Lady first is Lonnie who's Queen Jenna's older brother then you got Saix who's Alyssa's boyfriend then you got Xaldin who's very loyal to Lord Ash and then you got Sesshomaru who's Dark Prince Sammy's bodyguard and last is Dark Atem who's Lord Ash's main henchmen and his loyal bodyguard and then the Dark Prelims will begin at midnight.

So Lord Ash replied "Now the time has come for us to begin the preparations for the Dark Preliminaries Jenna I want you to prepare a room for my sister Sakura and make sure that her wedding dress is ready Jenna cause right after the Dark Preliminaries to the 3rd exam we'll have a dark wedding and after the dark wedding my lovely sweet sexy baby sister Sakura will get fucked by her sand king my childhood friend Gaara and then in the 3rd exam we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true powers Saix."


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble in Juuban

**Sakura's New Love**

**By Michelle .V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts 1& 2, Yuyu haksho, Inuyasha and Shaman King but I wish I did but I do own Kingdom Hearts 1 **

**&2 **

**Summary: This is a mega X-over with 9 different shows and 1 video game so I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Sand Ninja**

Long ago somewhere far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum who's standing on a cliff overlooking the land he lives In he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long dark blue vest with all Burgundy inside with blue jeans and the color of the jeans are Burgundy but the boots are black and he has a heart shaped locket with Kairi's picture inside and a gold chain with Kairi's name In diamonds.

So Ash's sitting on a fire horse with his long black hair flowing in the wind and he says "Well Pikachu what do you think maybe we should get back home and see If Kairi needs any help."

So Ash rode back home to his house and when he got there he saw his girlfriend Kairi sanding there and she walked up to him and said "Hey Ash I've been so worried about you baby and did you see anything lately baby and I know you miss him very much but you have the charm braclet he gave you as a gift Ash so why are you so sad Ash."

Ash replied "You don't understand Kairi he and I are best friends that I miss like crazy Kairi every time I look at my charm bracelet I start to cry you don't know how much pain I've been going through Kairi to know that you have to leave my childhood friend and I know that I miss him so much that I start to cry."

So This is Ash's gf she has long red hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Sky Blue dress with a Magenta jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Ash's picture In It and a golden bracelet with Ash's name in Rubies.

Just then Ash's baby brother Sammy ran out the house with a letter in his hand and answered "Ash a letter just came for you and It's from Uncle Asuma and he want's us to go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams that starts in 3 weeks from today big brother."

This Is Ash's baby brother Sammy he has long Purple hair that's down to his waist he wears a long red vest with all Dark Blue inside and his Blue jeans are Dark Blue and boots he has a heart shaped locket with Kagome's picture In It and her name In Sappires.

Just then they heard a big bang when they ran out they saw Sora running to them and he says "Ash did you hear that I think It was coming from Proffsor Oak's lab and I think he's in trouble guys let's get going Ash."

So Ash, Kairi, Sammy, Sora, Riku, May, Misty, Brock, Max, and Dawn all rode down to Proffsor Oak's lab and when they got there they say Tracy on the floor bleeding from the wound on his stomach but when Ash ran up to him Ash said "Tracy what happened here did something to Proffsor Oak Tracy where Is he buddy."

Tracy started to cough up blood and replied "Ash they came and took him Ash and they left me a note Ash and I think you need to read it buddy cause I know that you can save him."

Ash looked at the note and it states Dear: "Tracy If you want to see your Proffssor again bring the money and the boy If you don't we'll kill him If you don't so bring the money and the boy to Veridian City by 9:00 tonight or else."

Ash answered "They didn't leave their name but why do they want me for Tracy I don't know why but I think we should go to Veridian City with the money and me but I don't know why but let's go now."

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, Tracy, May, Max, and Dawn all got on their Pokemon and rode to Veridian City so when they got there they saw the bad guys and one of them says "Did you bring the money and the boy that we asked for well did you or not we want the boy alive so hand him over to us."

Tracy said "Yes I did bring the boy but not the money so what do you want with Ash he didn't do nothing to you so leave him out of this you jerk and let Proffssor Oak go."

Then the other guy got behind Ash and grabbed Ash and then Sammy replied "Let my brother go you monster leave him alone you creep he didn't do nothing to you so let him go you monsters or I'll kill you."

Allen says "Not on your life kid he's ours now and we will let go of your Proffessor but we'll take the kid and be on our way Johnny let the old man go we got what we came for now let's get out of here before the cops come."

So Allen and Johnny left with Ash kicking and scearming "Help me someone anyone help me please someone anyone help me!"

Johnny says "Quite you brat were takin you to our boss kid so If I were you I'd stay quite or I'll kill you boy now let's see what you'll do without your little friend here."

So Allen grabbed Pikachu and tossed him out the window when Ash said "Stop leave my Pikachu alone please and where are you taking me you jerks let me go now you monsters ugh let me go let me go ugh."

Just then they heard someone yell "Spirit gun" so when Allen turned around he got nailed with It and he fell to the ground dead Johnny looked at his partner and replied "You'll pay for that kid no one kill's my partner and get's away with It now I'm gonna get my hands on you kid."

Then he saw 4 boys and 2 girls the first guy has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long Dark Green vest with all Mandarin inside and his Blue jeans are the same color and he wears boots to and he has a heart shaped locket with a picture of his girlfriend Keiko In It and a golden chain with Keiko's name in diamonds the second boy has very long black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Blue inside he wears Blue jeans and boots he has a diamond shaped locket with a picture of his new girlfriend Yukina In It.

The nex boy has long Rose Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Light Blue vest with all Green inside he wears Blue jeans and boots and the last one has long Black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Purple vest with all Yellow inside he wears Blue jeans and boots.

So the two girls one has long Black that's down to her waist and she wears a long Maroon dress with a long Sliver jacket with shoes to match and she has a star shaped locket with a picture of her boyfriend Yuskue In It and the last girl has long Black hair that's donw to her waist she wears a Light Pink dress with a Peach jacket and the shoes match the dress she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Zane In It.

Then the first boy answered "Let that boy go pal cause I'll kill you If you don't pal so let him go pal cause your gonna get It!"

Johnny says "Make me kid and what's your name so they can carve it on your tombstone kid so get lost my boss needs this kid so out of my way kid."

Just then the first kid beat Johnny up real bad and Ash held Pikachu close to him to keep him safe but when the battle's over Ash fainted from the sight then they took Ash to a near by Pokemon Center and when he woke up Ash looked around and said "(Huh) where am I and who are you buddy did you save me and my Pikachu from those men."

He replied "Yea I did kid so what's your name buddy I want to know and I want to thank you for saving me and my Pikachu."

He answered "No problem kid and you what to know my name right kid the name's Yuskue Uyrameshi and the guy with the long Orange hair Is my friend Kuzuma Kuwabawa and the other guy with long Red hair Is my other friend Kurama and the little guy here with the long Black hair Is Hiei and you better watch out cause you don't want to make this little guy mad and this Is my girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and she's the best thing that ever happened to me casue I love her very much and the last girl over here Is my twin sister Hikari and yes we are twins but what's your name kid you never told us your name buddy so we can be friends."

Ash says "Well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and I have a younger brother named Sammy and a girlfriend named Kairi and I love her very much Yuskue and sure we can be friends but I need to get back to Pallet Town and find my brother and girlfriend to make sure their safe so can you help me Yuskue buddy."

Yuskuesaid "Surebuddy but how are we going to get there Ash If we don't know how we need something to get us there Ash and fast."

Then Ashpulled out a poke ball from his pocket and yells "Ponyta I choose you so come out my friend."

Yuskue answered "Uh Ash what's that a horse or what and you can ride this thing buddy but won't you get burned Ash buddy you know that right."

Ash says "Yuskue this is a Pokemon and no I don't get burned by Ponyta cause It's my friend Yuskue so let's go you guys."

So Ash got on his Ponyta, Yuskue got on his Bayleaf with Keiko his girlfriend behind him, Kuwabara rode on his Ponyta and Hikari rode on her Bayleaf with Kurama and Hiei behind her so they rode back to Pallet Town to find Sammy and Kairi but then Ash saw a bird type Pokemon flying in the air It's a Starlie so Ash looked up and said "I know that Starlie that's my baby brother's Pokemon I'm sure of It."

Hikari replied "Ash Is that your Pokemon buddy and why's It coming this way for Ash with something In It's beak for you Ash."

So Starlie flew down and landed on Ash's shoulder and Ash took the note from Starlie's beak so Ash read the note and It states: "Dear Ash It's me Sammy your little brother I was so worried about you Ash that me and Kairi went with Sora and the others to find you so I used my Starlie to find you and I hope you get this letter big brother cause I miss you so much your baby bro Sammy."

Ash answered "Sammy wherever you are buddy I'm coming baby bro so don't worry okay Sammy I'm coming to find you baby bro so hang In there Sammy here I come."

So Ash, Yuskue, Kuwabara, Hikari, Kurama, Keiko and Hiei all made it to Pallet Town but when they got there Ash saw his mom and says "Mom where's Sammy do you know where he Is mom I need to know where he Is mom and fast."

Nina said "Oh Ash I'm glad to see you son I thought I'd lost you Ash but why are you looking for your brother Sammy for Ash he left with Kairi to find you Ash and who are they Ash are they new friends Ash."

Ash replied "Yes mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Uryameshi and his older twin sister Hikari Uryameshi and their friend Kuzma Kuwabawa my friend Yuskue's girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and their two friends Kurama and Hiei mom and their the one's who saved me mom and we need to know mom and fast cause I need to find him mom."

Nina answered "But Ash can't you wait for Sammy to come back sweety you need to wait for him Ash he'll be back sweety so get some rest okay Ash."

Ash says "I'll try mom but what If I can't sleep mom what will happen to me mom I need to know and I keep having this pain and It hurts so much mom I don't what to do mom help me mom."

Nina said "I knew this would happened my son but I have a serect to tell you Ash so you need to sit down for this cause I don't know how to tell you this but you weren't born In Pallet Town you were born in Suna the village hidden In the sand Ash your little brother Sammy but you have two sisters and their names are Sakura and Tenten but you do have a brother a half-brother named Shikamaru and he's your baby brother Ash."

Ash replied "Then why are you telling me all this mom your saying that I have 2 sisters and 1 half-brother that I don't know anything about mom where are they mom don't you have a picture of them or something mom."

Nina answered "Yes I do Ash It's right here In the photo alubm see Ash there you In my arms with Tenten standing next to me holding her dolly and Sakura standing next to your father while he's holding your brother Sammy in his arms and Shikamaru standing next to your Uncle Asuma looking at the mountians of the Hokage's with your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure the village hidden In the leaves and that's where I was born so was your sisters and half brother but your father was born in Suna Ash and It was In Suna that we first met and your father Is a priest of Egypt one for the court of Pharoah Atem and his younger twin brother Atemi Ash and that's 5,000 years ago my son back In Suna your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you when you were born known as Shitanu It was the spirit of the brother of Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle my son and that's why you have all that pain my son."

Ash says "So all this time when I was In pain that you didn't tell me this mom no wounder that I was in pain mom but thanks for telling me mom and when do I get to meet my sisters and half-brother mom and do I have any cousins mom."

Nina said "Yes you do have cousins 4 of them and their name's are Rei, Duke, Saskue, and Itachi and you have a half-cousin named Syrus and he's your half-cousin on your father side of the family Ash."

Then Yuskue walked In and replied "Hey I hate to break up this family time but we have big trouble buddy and you should look out the window buddy cause Kuwabara told me that he saw 2 people dressed in White with a talking cat flying In a balloon that looks like a Meowth buddy."

Ash answered "You don't mean Team Rocket do you Yuskue I don't know what their up to but It means no good."

Nina says "Ash who's this son a friend of your Ash."

Ash said "Mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the one who saved me mom."

Nina replied "So you're the one who saved my son thank you Yuskue for saving Ash."

Yuskue answered "It was nothing Mrs Kechum but I think we need Ash for something."

Just then they heard a loud yell coming from outside and they saw Riku running up to Ash and says "Thank goodness your safe Ash we were worried about you buddy even Kairi was worried to Ash she told me that she was looking all over for you Ash and she told me that Sammy's crying for you Ash."

Ash said "Riku where's Kairi Is she with you buddy and Sammy where Is he Is he okay buddy answere me Riku where's my baby brother Riku where's Sammy!"

Riku replied "They took Sammy and I don't know where they took him but Sora told me that Team Rocket might have something to do with It."

Then Yuskue ran up to Ash and answered "Hey Ash who's this a friend of your or what and what's his name buddy."

Ash says "Yuskue this Is my best friend Riku and he lives In the Destiny Islands with my other friend Sora and my girlfriend Kairi Riku this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's my new best friend Riku."

Riku said "Did you just say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi one of the tuffest street punks of Sarayashikaka Junior High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash."

Just then they saw a balloon that looks like a Meowth and when Yuskue saw It was Team Rocket flying down to them then Jessie got off the balloon and replied "What do you mean we have something to do with this we have nothing to do with It boy but what's going on here where's your brother Ash."

Ash answered "They took my baby brother Sammy and I don't know where he Is Jessie so can you take us to find him Jessie."

Jessie says "Sure Ash we'll help you out but I need to find my friend Ash and she can help us."

James said "But Jessie why do we need to help them for Jessie we need to get Pikachu for the boss."

Jessie replied "Now now James we need to help them James and you know that with their help we can find my best friend Mai Valintine James."

Then they heard a bang from outside and they ran to see what was going on then they saw a huge sand wall and when Ash saw It he answered "Hey I know that sand wall from Somewhere you guys It's my childhood friend I know It's him you guys."

Then 3 people appeared the first one's a girl she wears a long Poppy dress with a Purple jacket and shoes to match and she has long blond hair that's down to her waist and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half-brother Shikamaru In It then the other Is a boy with long Brown hair that down to his waist he wears a long Blue vest with all Turquoise inside and the last one's a boy with long Blood Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Green inside he has a heart shaped locket with picture of Ash's sister In It.

Then Ash saw the girl and when she walked to him she says "Ash Is you buddy."

Ash said "Temari Is that you buddy wow It's been years since I last saw you guys how's your brothers Temari."

Temari replied "Their fine infact their right here hey guys come over here It's Ash you guys."

So Kankuro and Gaara came over to their sister and then Kankuro answered "Hey sis what's up did you find Ash yet sis."

Temari says "Right here you dummy and yes I did you dumb dumb."

Kankuro said "Hey who are you calling a dumb dumb (huh)sis well who It Is It's Ash our best buddy hey Ash long time no see hey Ash there's someone who wants to see you buddy."

Ash replied " Who wants to see me (huh) buddy do I know him."

Then Gaara walked up to him and hugged him and answered "Ash buddy It's been years look how much you've grown how's Sammy Ash Is he doing fine buddy I want to see him Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash says "He's gong someone took him and we don't know where they took him Gaara we need your help to find him."

Then Ysukue walked up to Ash and said "Hey Ash who's this a friend of yours or what and what's that on his back a bottle or what."

Ash replied "Yuskue this Is my childhood friend Gaara and we grew up together and Gaara this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the best."

Then Kankuro answered "Did you say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi the toughtes street punks of Sarayashikaka Junor High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash why didn't you say so buddy we want to be friends with him Ash."

Ash says "I'll go ask him hey Yuskue can my childhood friend and his sibs be your friends buddy and can Sora and my other friends be your friends to buddy."

Yuskue said "Sure they can buddy they can be friends with my friends Ash but don't we need to find your brother Sammy buddy so we need to get there and fast Ash."

Kairi replied "But Ash where do we start looking Ash sweety and we need more help Ash so why don't you use your brother's Pokemon to find Sammy baby."

So Ash pulled out a poke ball and yelled "Starlie I choose you Starlie I want you to go find Sammy and when you do let us know okay buddy."

So Starlie flew off to find Sammy Meanwhile somewhere In Juuban a young girl with long Blue hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Blue dress with a Purple jacket with shoes to match the dress a she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastion inside so she's waking down the street when she stopped and heard someone scream "Help me someone anyone help me oh Ash where are you big brother."

Then she answered "Oh no that poor boy he needs our help and fast."

So Ami ran back to her friends at Hikawa Jinja Temple where she saw her friends and 2 cats when she ran up to her friend Mina and says Mina come quick there's a boy trapped In a bulding somewhere downtown you guys so let's go."

Mina said "Did you say a guy Amy Is he cute and hot Amy."

So this Is Mina she has long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Light Red dress with Light Peach jacket and shoes to match she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Atticus inside so Amy and Mina heard a boy sceam but when they got there they saw a bird In the air so Amy found the boy she saw him laying on a stone table In chains then she replied "Are you okay do you need some help I'll go get you some okay."

He answered "Please hurry miss I need to find my older brother so please hurry miss."

Amy says "Hang on young man I'll go get help okay."

So Amy and Mina ran back to the others and and said "Raye we need your help and fast I found a young man tied up In chains you have to help him and fast and he needs to find his older brother Raye we need to help him."

Raye replied "I had a vision about him you guys and I know this boy Amy and we need to save him and quick."

Luna answered "Raye do you know him Raye we have to know who he Is Raye."

Raye says "I know who he Is Luna he's my cousin and his name's Sammy and he lives In Suna but he moved to Pallet Town but we need to save him before they do something to him Luna and I'm worried about him you guys so let's go."

So the girls left for the place that Amy found Sammy tied In chains to a stone table but when they got there they heard 2 people talking and one of them said "We need Ash and quick you dummy the boss told us to get him and I can't believe that our 2 best goons couldn't get him the boss Ins't going to like this."

Just then a girl dressed In Black walked out of the shadows and replied "Did you bring Ash here Lonnie we need him here you fools so why Isn't he here."

Lonnie answered "Forgive me my queen but there has been a little snag In your plans my lady but the 2 goons you sent to were killed by a boy who saved Ash and we don't know who did It but we do have his younger brother my queen."

Queen Jenna says "Good let me see him Lonnie this was Ash will sure to come and find him and when he does he'll be ours for the taking."

Then they brought out Sammy then she walked up to him then he said "Uh let me go evil witch wait until my brother come's you'll be sorry lady."

Just then 8 girls appeard and one of them replied "Leave my cousin alone you witch so you better watch out cause In the name of Mars you'll get burned lady."

Jenna answered "And who are you some kind of girl scouts selling cookies to tell me that ha who do you think you are girly your talking to Queen Jenna daughter of Queen Beryl the one who your princess killed 2 years ago and I'll kill your princess for this but your Cousin Sammy Is bait for his older brother whom we need Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen so this Is the boy's cousin she's a miko my queen and she has powers to the present my queen."

Jenna said "Show these Salior brats out the door I have some work to do soon the world will bow down to me Queen Jenna queen of the New Negaverse and Ash will be here soom my friend Lonnie I want you to get me the Winddragon from the musion In Domino City and bring It back here okay Lonnie dear mom will be so proud of me her little girl."

Lonnie replied "But my queen why Domino City that city Is full of fools who like to duel my queen the Winddragon Is the most powerful sword In the world why would It be there my queen."

Jenna answered "Cause Lonnie the sword's power was weilded by another but now we need It and soon the moon will be full tonight hurry Lonnie you must get to Domino City and fast."

So this is the end of Chapter 1 In Chaper 2 Ash gets a letter from his Cousin Raye Hino will Ash get to Juuban In time read on Duel fans

**Summery: On the last chapter we found out that Sailor Mars found her Cousin Sammy In chains laying on a stone table will she save him from Queen Beryl's oldest daughter Jenna and will Ash and his friends come to save him. Keep reading duel fans **

**Hey duel fans I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated so don't worry about It**

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble In Juuban **

So Jenna's main henchmen Lonnie went to Domino City to get his hands on the Wind dragon for his boss so In the middle of the night Lonnie walked up to the Domino Museum but when he did he saw 2 guards he gave a loud laugh and says "Stupid fools guarding the Wind dragon so no one will get (huh) we'll see about that ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Just then one of the guards heard a noise and when one of them came over to where the Wind dragon Is displayed they saw a tall man dressed In Black and one guard said "Hey who goes there answer me buddy."

Lonnie replied "Well why should I tell you my mission you fool so you better step aside so I can get on with my mission."

Then the other guard took out a gun and answered "You better stay away from the sword or I'll kill you punk."

Just then they saw a dark light coming from Lonnie and then Lonnie says "Dark Shadow Power! Soon the return of Lord Ash will be at hand Ah there's the Legendary Wind dragon just In time to hand deliver It to my queen."

So Lonnie walked to where the Wind dragon was displayed and broke the glass and took the sword but when he did he heard a sound go off and he saw the cops he disappeared In a puff of smoke before the cops came In Meanwhile at Ryou's house Ryou's In the kitchen cooking and Bakura's watching T.V. when they heard the news woman talking on the T.V. and she said "There has been a robbery In Domino Museum tonight a very powerful sword has been stolen no whereabouts of the person has been found and the cops have no clue who done It but I think we found someone who saw this excuse me young man did you see what happened here tonight."

Lil Julio replied "Si lady my brother and I were walking down the street passed the Museum then we stopped and looked at a dark light and this huge duel monster appeared and It looked like a big black dragon and I saw someone riding on It's back It flew off and that's all we saw."

She answered " Well there you have It folks now back to you Bob."

So Bakura tuned off the T.V. then he walked into the kitchen where Ryou's cooking to get a an apple when he heard a knock on the door so he walked up to the door while eating the apple and opened It and It's Malik and his older brother Marik and he says "Hey did you hear the news some wacko broke into the museum and took a sword but why would some dude take that sword for and why."

Ryou said "(Huh) a sword what kind of sword did they take Malik do you know what It Is."

Bakura replied "Oh man did you say a sword I know what It Is you guys I saw that same sword 5,000 years ago and there are 2 different swords one Is called the Legendary Sliver Moonbeam that's wielded by Leon's baby brother Benny and It's brother sword called the Legendary Wind dragon the most powerful sword in the world It was last wielded by our girlfriend Maria's sister's son who's name's Yoh Aurka and I know that jerk Lonnie has It I'm sure of It."

Ryou answered "You know Lonnie big brother how do you know him Kura If I never seen him Kura and who are they after big brother."

Meanwhile back In the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when Lonnie returned with the sword and he says " My queen I have returned with the Wind dragon my queen and I know that you'll have your revenge against Sailor Moon soon enough my queen."

Jenna said "Well done Lonnie you've done well now with the Wind dragon In our hands the return of Lord Ash will begin very soon Lonnie now all we need Is the power of the Dark Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie so we must get It and fast."

Back In Fuchsia City Ash's laying on his bed In the Pokemon Center looking at the ceiling when Kairi walked In with a letter In her hand and replied "Hey Ash a letter came for you and It's form your Cousin Rei Hino Ash baby."

Ash answered "Did you say Cousin Rei I haven't heard form Cousin Rei In 7years Kairi the last time I saw her when I was 7yrs old and now I'm 16yrs and she's 17yrs old right now so I wonder what she wrote to me Kairi."

Kairi says "Only one way to find out Ash so open It and read It baby to find out."

So Ash opened the letter and It states:_ "Dear Ash: It's me Rei your fave cousin how's Aunt Nina doing fine or what so how's your girlfriend Kairi doing and I heard that she was one of the 7 Princesses of Heart I had a vision about Ash well I'm writing to you cause my friend Amy Mizuno heard someone yelling so we came to see what It Is and then I saw him It was Cousin Sammy laying on a stone table In chains but then this girl appeared all dressed In black walked out of the shadows and told us that her name's Queen Jenna the daughter of the evil Queen Beryl and she has Sammy Ash we need you to get to Juuban as quick as you can so will you be here Ash your cousin Rei Hino." _

Then Yuskue came with Sora, Riku, Brock, Jessie, James, May, Max, Misty, Dawn, Kuwabawa, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara and said "Hey Ash what's up Is something wrong buddy and did you find the jerk who took your baby bro Ash."

Ash replied "We have a clue Yuskue and I think we need to go to Juuban and find out why my Cousin Rei told me that some girl by the name of Queen Jenna has my brother Yuskue and she also told me that this Jenna girl Is the daughter of some lady name Queen Beryl."

Kuwabara answered "Who's this Queen Beryl lady Is she some old hag we need to punch into the ground Ash cause she's going to get her ass kicked by me and don't even think about it Urameshi."

Riku says "Oh brother hey Kuwabara I don't know who this Queen Beryl Is but we need find some more clues first you dummy."

Kuwabara said "Oh yea you want a piece of me punk well come and get It pretty boy cause I'm going to kick your ass now boy."

Riku replied "If you can try It tough guy I don't care If you're the second toughest street punk In your school and all but you can't be me."

Then Sora and Yuskue broke up the fight and Ysukue answered to Ash "Hey buddy I know who someone who can help us Ash and she can help us Ash.

Ash says "Who Is It Yuskue do you know her buddy so what's her name Yuskue."

Yuskue said "Her name's Kagome and she's my cousin Ash so she'll help us."

Ash replied " Will she be able to help us find Sammy Yuskue I need to know so can you send a letter and tell her to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center Yuskue."

Yuskue answered "I'll get right on It Ash and do you want me to tell my Cousin Kagome what happened Ash."

Ash says "Yes Yuskue tell her everything Yuskue we need her help and fast we need to get to Juuban with her okay Yuskue buddy."

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Shrine Kagome's getting ready for her family's shrine party when her now younger brother Sota and out the door with a letter In his hand and said "Kagome you have a letter and It's from our Cousin Yuskue big sis."

Kagome replied "What a letter form Cousin Yuskue Sota gimmy that let me read It Sota I wonder what he wrote to us Sota." So Kagome read the letter and It states: _"Dear Kagome It's me Yuskue your baby cousin I'm writing to you cause we need your help you see my new best friend Ash needs your to find his younger brother and he told me to tell you to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center and fast cause we're leaving for Juuban In 2 days Kagome do can you meet us In Fuchsia City big cuz. Your cousin Yuskue Urameshi ps. Hikari says Hi."_

Then Sota answered "Well what are you going to do big sis Yuskue needs your help Kagome and fast." Kagome says "Mom I'm going to Fuchsia City Cousin Yuskue needs my help mom so I have to go mom so I better start packing for my trip to Fuchsia City mom."

Tina said "Fuchsia City why there Kagome Is there something wrong with your cousin honey I know you have to go help your Cousin Yuskue but you can't go alone honey I know why don't you go with Inuyasha I'm sure he can help you dear."

Kagome replied "Mom I don't think Inuyasha will like the idea of going to Fuchsia City with me mom and I know that he's waiting for me to go down the well mom."

Just then flash of red and white appeared at her window and It's Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch look at her pack so he got down from the tree branch and answered "What are you doing Kagome and why are you packing all those clothes for and why."

Kagome says "I'm going to Fuchsia City to help my cousin's best friend find baby brother and that's why I'm going."

Inuyasha said "I'm coming with you Kagome I don't trust anyone with you but I hope we help your cousin's friend out but I do smell something bad In the air Kagome."

So Kagome and Inuyasha head out for Fuchsia City Meanwhile In Domino City Duke Devlin was In his game shop when he got a letter from his half-sister Rei Hino when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and It's Yugi and his friends they heard the news about the robbery then Ryou and Bakura appeared with Malik and Marik and Duke replied "Hey guys I just got a letter form my half-sister telling me that my baby Cousin Sammy got kidnapped by some lady you guys but I think I have a bad feeling about this you guys."

Ryou answered "Hey guys Kura knows who did It and he took a sword called the Legendary Wind dragon and they plan to use It and that's why they kidnapped Duke's baby cousin."

Joey says "Since when you call Bakura Kura all of a sudden Ryou I mean he doesn't like to be called that Ryou."

Bakura said "I let him call me that you dummy and I also let Marik and Malik call me that to."

Just then they saw a big dark light coming from outside then they heard a voice coming from outside and It replied "Foolish people of Domino City soon you'll all bow down to Queen Jenna queen of the Dark Negaverse now the time has come to witness the birth of the Dark world soon our leader Lord Ash will awaken from his Imprisonment to awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs so they can rule the world."

Tea answered "Oh no this Is bad you guys real bad what are we going to do."

Then Lonnie shows up flying on a huge black dragon and with one mighty powerful swoop he grabs Yugi and starts to laugh then he says "Ah Kura long time no see (huh) I see you have your own body now well I one of the twin pharaohs now to grab the other one and Kura your little brother Ryou's next."

Then Lonnie used his power to grab Yami and then he went and grabbed Ryou and then Ryou screamed "Help me Kura please help me big brother save me."

Bakura said "Ryou! Grr Lonnie let him go now or I'll kill you Lonnie I mean It."

Then Lonnie flew off with them and Bakura screamed Ryou!!! We have to find him curse that Lonnie I'll kill him."

Marik replied "Hey take It easy man we'll find him Kura don't worry buddy." Then they saw a young guy dressed in a long dark blue vest with all light blue inside he has long red hair that's down to his waist with boots on standing on the wall with his back to the wall then Tea answered "Hey who are you and how did you get here and are you going to help us kind sir."

He says "Kind sir well lady the name's Axel and the changes of finding your friends are slim to none so anyway who are you looking for anyone I know."

Bakura said "For my younger twin brother Ryou pal and I need to find him and fast."

Meanwhile back In Fuchsia City Ash and his friends are getting ready for their trip to Juuban when Sora saw a girl wearing a long purple dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has long black hair that's down to her waist she has a locket with a picture of Ash's brother Sammy In It then they saw a young boy with long white hair that's down to his waist he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light green inside and boots so when the girl saw the Pokemon Center she yells "Cousin Yuskue It's me Kagome your cousin I'm here big cuz."

Yuskue replied "Kagome Is that you baby cuz wow Kagome look at you your big cuz I haven't see you In 9years Kagome how's Sota is he big baby cuz."

Kagome answered "He's fine Yuskue he's 15yrs old and I'm 16 now Yuskue and I came here to help you guys out big cuz."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and says "Kagome who's this a friend of yours or what so we came here to find your cousin's friend's younger brother."

Then Ash came with Sora, Misty, Kairi, Max, Riku, May, Dawn, Brock, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Jessie, James, and Yukina, walked up to Yuskue and said "Hey Yuskue Is this your cousin Kagome Yuskue we need her help finding Sammy."

Kagome replied "Did you say Sammy Ash did something happened to my boyfriend Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash answered " They took him and we need to get to Juuban and fast as we can Kagome so can you help us."

Kagome says "Sure Ash I'll help you In any way I can Ash to find my boyfriend Sammy."

Meanwhile back at the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when her younger sister Alyssa walked In and said "Big sis you have to stop this why do you want revenge on Sailor Moon for big sis she did noting to you Jenna so leave them alone."

Jenna replied "Why do you say that for little sister I hate Princess Serena for killing our mother Alyssa that's why I hate her."

Alyssa answered "Well you see Jenna I'm a sailor scout and I serve my princess and my fellow scouts to big sis and I never told mom this but I was born as one of the sailor scouts from the Sliver Millennium Jenna I'm Sailor Aquarius the sailor scout of dreams."

Then she showed her Senshi wand and yelled "Eternal Aquarius Power Make-Up" the brand new Sailor Senshi In Alyssa's voice has four fluffy feathers on the upper portion of her scalp and she has the astrological sign of Aquarius on her forehead and her bodysuit is white her shoulder pads and designed like Eternal Sailor Moon's but Aquamarine in color and she has star shaped crystal In the center of her bust and the skit is tripled layer with Aqua Pink and gold and she has earrings in Aquamarine in form of a mermaids and her bow on the back of her suit is like Sailor Moon's bow but aqua in color she wears high heel shoes like Sailor Mars high heel shoes but her's are in aqua and she wears fingerless fighting gloves exposing her aqua colored nails with mermaids pained on each nail and she as a key blade similar to Riku's Road to Dawn key blade and a aquamarine scepter with a golden hilt and a bow for her bows and she has four huge fluffy angel wings but in Aqua and when her sister saw It she says "Alyssa how could you do this to us my baby sister a Sailor Senshi why Alyssa how dare you Alyssa how dare you!"

Alyssa said "I had to you the truth big sis and I'm sorry Jenna can you forgive me big sis."

Then Jenna walked away and didn't look at Alyssa and replied "Why should I forgive you baby sis you know I hate Princess Serena for killing mom and now I find out that you Alyssa my own baby sister a Sailor Senshi I'll never forgive you Alyssa now your good and I'm bad but your still my sister and I still care about you Alyssa but mark my words baby sis you'll stay out of my plans got It!"

Then Alyssa ran out of her sister's throne room and up to her room and started to cry and answered "Why Is Jenna so mean to me and why does she hate me I don't know why but I have to tell Sailor Moon this even If my life was in danger."

Just then her boyfriend walked Into her room and says "What's wrong my love did your sister hurt you Alyssa my dear and you know my love let me give you a kiss to make you feel better Alyssa."

Alyssa said Oh Saix I love you to so you can kiss me Saix baby.''

So Saix held Alyssa In his arms and kissed In the lips then he layed her on the bed and kissed her some more deeply and passionately

(X-rated lemon coming up)

So Saix took her shirt off and then he took off her bra but when he saw her breasts then he laid on the bed and he started sucking her nipples then her legs and lifted up her skirt and he took off her panties and they have the door locked to her room and then she unzipped his pants and then he walked over to where she's laying and then he got on top of her and then he went to stick It In her and then he broke her hymen and then he replied "Are you okay my love let me try It again okay Alyssa." So Alyssa nodded and he took It out and stuck It back In her so they found a spot that they both liked then Alyssa answered "Oh … Saix ah your so good…I never knew you were so good In bed baby oh keep going Saix don't stop faster baby faster harder make me come baby."

Saix says " So Alyssa how do you like It baby you know how much I love you Alyssa now here I come baby get ready Alyssa so here It comes."

So Saix threw back his head and he came into her and then Alyssa spilled her fluids onto his cock then he layed next to her and Alyssa said "Saix do you remember you were back on the Moon Kingdom my love and that was so good baby I never knew you were so good In bed Saix."

Saix replied "Yes I do remember my days from the Sliver Millennium why do you say that for my love."

Alyssa answered "Cause I'm a Sailor Scout Saix do you still love me as a Sailor Scout Saix and I don't want to lose you my love.

Saix says "Yes I love you Alyssa even If you're a Sailor Senshi or not but I'm loyal to your sister and my queen so I have to go my love so I'll see you when I'm done."

So Saix kissed Alyssa In the lips then walked out the door then Alyssa's cat Sol appeared and said "Alyssa we have to save the young princes and the twin pharaohs from your sister's grasps and you must contact the other scouts and fast."

So Alyssa got out of her room and walked down to the dungeon but when she got there she saw a boy In the cell and then he replied "W- who are you and why are you here for."

Sailor Aquarius answered "Sssh my name's Sailor Aquarius and I'm here to save you and I need to know your name please tell me your name."

he says "My name's Sammy and I'm here with another boy and he's In here with me."

Aquarius said "Can you tell me his name Sammy I need to know his name Sammy."

Then Sammy walked up to the boy and asked him his name and Same told Aquarius that his name's Ryou and then she opened the door and then Sammy and Ryou ran out of the cell and then she told Ryou where the twin pharaohs are being held then they got to the cell where the Twin Pharaohs are being held then Yugi saw a girl wearing a aqua fuku suit and two other boys with her and replied "Who are you miss have you come to save us from this evil lady miss and who Is that evil lady."

Aquarius answered "Don't worry and yes I've come to save you Yugi so stand back cause I'm going to break the door down." Then she yelled "Aquarius Diamond Blast and the cell door opened then Yugi and his older brother Yami ran out of the door and then Yami says to Sailor Aquarius "Thank you for saving us from that evil lady and now how do you get out of here do you know a way out of here."

Aquarius said "Yes and I know someone who can help us and I'll contact them with my communicator."

So Sailor Aquarius used her Sailor Communicator to contact the Sailor Scouts but when she did Sailor Mercury got It and replied "Amy here who are you and are you the new Sailor Scout Luna told us about and what's your name."

Aquarius answered "My name's Princess Alyssa princess of Aquarius and I need your help cause I just saved Sailor Mars's younger cousin and a friend and the Twin Pharaohs and we need a way out so can you meet us there okay Amy."

Amy says "Did you just say that your Princess Alyssa of Aquarius but are you the youngest daughter of Queen Beryl well are you Alyssa."

Alyssa said "No I'm not her real daughter Amy I hate her for taking me away from my home Amy and Jenna's my real sister and I love her to so will you help us Amy."

Amy replied "We'll be on our way okay Alyssa so don't worry okay Alyssa."

So Alyssa, Sammy, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami all ran to the place past Jenna's throne room to the secret passage way was hidden then Alyssa hit a switch that opened the door and they all ran out Into the light but when they got out Yugi saw Sailor Moon and the other sailor senshi waiting for them Aquarius answerers to Sailor Moon "Hey I'm here where are you guys Sol where are they I don't see them Sol."

Then Luna saw Sol and says "Sol Is that you we haven't seen you for a while where have you been Sol."

Sol said "I found Alyssa here and she's Sailor Aquarius one of the 12 Zodiac scouts Luna and I fear that her older sister Queen Jenna's one to Luna and Alyssa doesn't know about this Luna so please don't tell Alyssa about this okay my friend."

Alyssa walked up to Serena and replied "You showed up just in time and where's Rei I wanted to tell her that I found her Cousin Sammy."

Then Sammy saw Rei and he started to cry then he ran up to her and she answered "Sammy It's you It's really you I'm so happy that your back I've missed you so much and If that girl hurts you I'll burn her real hard."

Alyssa says "No don't I can't let you hurt Jenna I know that she's evil but I still care for her so where are we Rei."

Rei said "Were in Juuban and I see my other cousin Ash hey Ash It's me Rei your cousin Rei Ash."

Then Sammy saw Ash walking this way then he ran up to him and cried In his arms and replied "Oh Ash I missed you so much please don't ever leave me Ash I was so worried that you wouldn't save me Ash."

Ash answered "Sammy don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you okay little bro."

Meanwhile back In Domino Duke and the others are getting ready to go to Juuban when they saw a young boy with long blond hair that's down to his waist he wears a long dark blue vest with blue jeans and boots and he has a sittar strapped to his back and when Joey saw him he says "Demy Is that you baby cuz It's me Joey your big cuz don't you know me Demy."

Demyx said "Joey Is that you big cuz I missed you very much so where are you going big cuz and can I come with you Cousin Joey."

Joey replied "Sure Cousin Demy you can come with us and so will Axel yo Axel do you want to come with us buddy."

Axel answered "Sure why not I've got nothing else to do and why are we going to do this for Demyx and I never knew that your Joey's cousin Demyx."

Demyx says "So who's cousin are you Axel and what's his name Axel buddy and I want to know who these people are Axel and how are we going to get there Axel."

Back In Juuban Ash's sitting on his bed when Ryou walked up to him and said "Are you okay Ash I was hoping you would tell me how your feeing Ash I know how tuff I was to lose your younger brother Ash but why are you feeling low for Ash If you looked very happy for him Ash."

Ash replied "Ryou don't you miss your older twin brother Ryou I heard you crying In your sleep for him Ryou but don't worry he'll find you."

Just then Sora ran In and answered "You guys might want to see this but It's huge and mean to."

So Ash and the others ran out of Rei's house then they saw it a huge black dragon with someone riding on top then Ryou saw him and says "Hey your that jerk Lonnie the one my brother Kura told me about what are you doing here in Juuban Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Well now who let you out of your cell now I'll have to take you with me now Ryou your coming with me rather you like it or not."

Then Lonnie felt a punch coming towards him and then he fell to the ground then he saw him Ryou's older brother Bakura standing over him with a dark look on his face then he replied "Touch Ryou again Lonnie and when I'm done with you you won't feel your hands again."

Just then a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she's wears a long black dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match walked up to Ash and his friends and answered "So you're the one you punched Lonnie in the face very clever of you but I need your younger brother to come with us and I didn't get your name son can you tell me your name."

Bakura says" Why should I tell you my name for lady and the name's Bakura and I'm Ryou's older identical twin brother lady and your not getting your hands on my brother Ryou got it bitch!"

Jenna said "strong and cute I like that in a guy so why don't you join me Bakura I can use you in my group so what do you say Bakura will you join us."

Bakura replied "No deal lady now back off and leave me alone so buzz off lady."

Then Demyx walked up to Bakura and answered "Hey Kura who's she a friend of yours or what (huh) well do you know her or what."

Bakura says "No she's that girl who wants to get her hands on my younger brother Ryou Demy and I'm going to kill her you got that!"

Then Jenna walked up to Demyx and said "Who are you and do I know you I've see you before do you have a sittar with you and do you have a girlfriend or not."

Demyx replied "No but I did find a picture of a girl but she left me but why am I telling you this for lady you don't know anything about me lady."

Then Jenna held her heart shaped locket and answered "I to have a boyfriend that I loved and he gave me this heart shaped locket before he left and I never got to see him all that's left of him is this picture of him."

Then she opened her locket and they saw a picture of her boyfriend but Demyx gasped and says "Hey that's me but how I didn't know that I lost her but now I know that she's my girlfriend but why did you leave me for Jenna why just because of your power hungry mother."

Jenna said "So you all want to know my plan well as you know the time has come to witness the birth of Lord Ash will begin tonight at midnight and when the moon is full and the and the stars are aligned the power of the Wind dragon will be awaken and now I'll be going now so don't worry Demy baby we'll meet again my love so here's a kiss from me Demy baby."

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and kissed him in the lips then she left in a puff of smoke Meanwhile somewhere in Konoah deep in the village they are getting ready for the Chunin Exams so team 10 retruned from their mission when Asuma got a letter from his younger sister Nina then Shikamaru replied "Hey Asuma why did you get a letter for and why who is Nina do you know her teacher."

Asuma answered "Yes Shikamaru she's my younger sister who lives in Pallet Town when she moved to Suna where she met her love years ago and that's when she gave birth to Ash and Sammy your half brothers Shikamaru and I'll read you guys the letter that she sent me."

And the letter states "_Dear Asuma It's me your younger sister Nina I'm writing to you cause your nephews Ash and Sammy are coming to take the Chunin Exams big brother so I hope you can take care of them for me Asuma so I'll write back to you soon your little sister Nina ps tell Shikamaru I said hi and I sent him a nice sweater and some cookies to." _

Then Asuma told his team to wait there while he left to see his father at the hokage tower so when he got there then the 3rd hokage spoke and says "Now It seems whom I invited here will know that I just received a letter from granddaughter Nina that my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are coming to Konoha to take the Chunin Exams that takes place in 7 days from now on July 1st and my great grandsons will be here on June 9th and there bringing their friends along to the exams."

Asuma said "But father why would my baby sister Nina send her sons here father I don't get it but she told me that their coming here so I'll wait for them to come here dad so I'm going to enter my team for the Chunin Exams."

Then the 3rd Hokage replied "Who will start first and I want you to be clear on who will be first not you may begin!"

First is Cell number 7 led by Jaden Yuki's uncle Kakashi consits of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, Serena Tuskino's brother from the Moon Kingdom Naruto Uzumaki and Ash's sister Sakura Haruno-Ketchum "I vow upon my clan the Hakake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

The next team Is Cell 8 who's let by Lita Kino's Aunt Kurenai that consist of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga-Kino the reincarnated son of Lita's son Inuzuka Kiba and Amy's reincarnated son Aburmae Shino "I vow upon my own clan the Yuhi that I'm certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

And last Is Cell 10 let by Ash's Uncle Asuma consist of Mina's reincarnated daughter Ino Yamanaka-Ano, Ash's half-brother Shikamaru Nara-Kecheum, and Tristan's cousin Akimichi Choji.

"I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

This Is the end of Chapter 2 on the next chapter the Chunin

Exams begin but something dark and evil comes to stop It

And Ash gets kidnapped will Sammy and the others save

Ash In time or will Jenna awaken Lord Ash keep reading

Duel and Moon fans.

On the last chapter Princess Alyssa saved the Twin Pharaohs form her sister's grasps and the start of the Chunin Exams will begin

**Hey I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated with some hentai so read on and don't worry!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dark Chunin Exams**

So the Chunin Exams will take place In Konoha so Ash woke up In his Cousin Rei's house when Ash started to yell and that's when Rei ran Into his room and answered "Ash! What's wrong big cuz are you hurt Ash speak to me Ash are you okay!"

Ash says "No Rei Aaah help me Rei please help me Aaah what's wrong with me what's wrong with me help me Rei!"

Then Lita ran In and saw Ash on the floor screaming with his hands on his head then Amy and the other scouts ran In and then they saw Ash on the floor with his hands on his head and then Lita said "Hey Rei what's wrong with your Cousin Ash Is he hurt Rei."

Rei replied "No Lita he's hurt really bad and he won't tell me what's the matter with him Lita."

Then Ash got up and walked to the bed and answered " Rei I need you all to sit down cause I'm going to tell you all the truth about my birth Rei so I need you and your friends to sit down and hear this you to Yugi cause I'm going to tell you all the true story of my birth."

So Rei and the other scouts sat down to hear Ash's story so did Yugi and his friends and Ash's friends to then Ash sat on his bed and says "As you all know I wasn't born In Pallet Town like my mother told me but I was born in Suna the village hidden in the sand and I have a demon inside me my father used Ninjutus to implant an incarnation of sand within me when I was born known as Shitanu and It's the spirit of the brother of my childhood friend Gaara's demon known as Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that was sealed inside a teakettle and that's why I've been having all this pain."

Then Lita said to Ash "Why do you have that demon for and why does Sammy have it to Ash."

Ash replied " No but he can use puppets and Kairi has a big fan to Lita so now that you all know the true story of my birth where do we go from here."

Meanwhile back in the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on mother's throne looking at the locket with the picture of Demyx In It when Lonnie and Siax walked in and answered " My queen we have word that Ash is headed to a place called Konoha to the Chunin Exams my queen and I know that your sister is going with them my queen."

Jenna says "Konoha you mean the village hidden in the leaves Lonnie and have you found the Ring of Dark Egypt yet Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Yes my queen and It's around the neck of a young girl with blackish blue hair my queen."

Jenna replied "And what's the name of the young girl Lonnie so that we may take the Ring of Dark Egypt away from her Lonnie."

Lonnie answered "Her name's Hinata Hyuga-Kino and she's the younger sister of one of the Sailor Senshi known as Lita Kino (aka) Sailor Jupiter my queen and the soul mate of Princess Serena's older brother who's known as Naruto Uzumaki (aka) Prince Serelor heir to the Sliver Crystal my queen and he has a demon the spirit of the nine tailed fox my queen."

Jenna says "So now's the time to go to Konoha and steal the Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie and this Naruto kid is Hinata's lover Lonnie."

Saix said "Shall I kidnap Miss Hinata Hyuga for you my queen and do you want me to prepare a special room for her my queen."

Jenna replied "Why yes Saix you may and I heard that had sex with my sister Alyssa well did you Saix I'm impressed and to think that my little sister had the hots for you and she's carrying your baby is she not." Meanwhile in Konoha Kurenai's looking up at the sky when she saw a bird type pokemon flying in the air and It's Sammy's Starlie then Kiba walked up to his teacher and answered "Are you okay Miss Kurenai is something the matter you've been looking up at the sky for an hour what's wrong."

Kurenai says "Oh Kiba I didn't see you there I saw a bird that bird belongs to the 3rd Hokage's great grandson and I got a letter from my niece Lita saying that she's coming here to Konoha with her friends but why would she come here to see me I hope It's good news for us Kiba."

Kiba said "I've been having these strange dreams about a city called Crystal Tokyo and in this dream I saw my parents walking in a garden holding me in my mothers arms and my father next to her walking into a palace and that's when I woke up with the symbol of Jupiter on my forehead so why did that dream come to me for Miss Kurenai I need to know."

So Hinata's laying on her bed looking at a picture of Naruto when her sister Hanabi ran in and replied "Hinata come quick there's someone who what's to see you and I think you should get out of here now Hinata before he get's you!"

Hinata answered "Why Hanabi who is this person who's after me baby sis and what does he want from me Hanabi I'll go find Naruto and stay with for a while okay Hanabi you go tell father about this okay baby so oh Lita where are you big sis."

So Hinata ran out of her house to where Naruto's living and when she got there she knocked on Naruto's door and says "Naruto open up It's me Hinata your girlfriend please open your door baby please hurry."

Just then Saix appeared and said " I knew I'd find you here now come with me Miss Hyuga we have plans for you my dear now come with me!"

So he grabbed Hinata and she started to scream "Help me Naruto please someone anyone help me ugh let me go you monster uh let me go Naruto!!!"

Then Saix disappeared with Hinata in a puff of smoke then Hanabi's boyfriend ran to Naruto and replied "Hey boss Hinata came to your house looking for you but weren't there then this creep with long blue hair took Hinata and left in a puff of smoke boss I saw it Naruto."

Naruto answered "Konohamaru where did you see this I have to tell Neji and quick Konohamaru you stay here with your friends while Shikamaru and I go find Neji okay buddy.

So Naruto and Shikamaru ran off to Hinata's house to find Neji but when they got there they saw Tenten then Shikamaru says to his half-sister Tenten " Where's Neji we need to talk to him Tenten and quick cause someone kidnapped Hinata and we need to talk with him baby sis."

Tenten said "What! Someone kidnapped Hinata so who took her baby bro I think we need to tell our big brother Ash about this but first we need to tell Neji Shikamaru and fast."

Then Neji came with Lee and replied "What's going on here Tenten and where's Lady Hinata wasn't she with you Tenten where is she Tenten answer me where is she!"

Shikamaru answered "Hanabi's boyfriend Konohamaru saw the person who took Hinata when Hinata ran to Naruto's house to see If he was there and that's when he took her Neji I think they were after her for something Neji."

Then Hanabi ran up to them with her father and says "I know what they were after It's some kind of ring and I think it's called the Ring of Dark Egypt it's the ring that Naruto gave to her on her 18th birthday the now he had on his finger on the day they went out on their second date."

Tenten said "I'm going to send a letter to my brother Ash to tell him what happened so Neji are you going to send a letter to your Cousin Lita and I'm also sending on to my Cousin Duke and my half cousin Syrus to tell him everything that happened and to get his butt here."

Meanwhile back in Juuban Ash's laying on his bed when a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead jumped up on the bed with a letter in her mouth and she replied "Prince Ash a letter just came for you and it's I think it's from your sister Princess Tenten sire."

Ash answered "Thanks Luna I wonder what Tenten wrote to me I hope nothing bad has happened to her Luna I'm worried about her Luna."

So Ash read the letter with Pikachu laying on his stomach and the letter states_ "Dear Ash: It's me Tenten your baby sister I'm writing to you cause something terrible just happened my teammate's cousin Hinata got kidnapped by someone with long blue hair and he took her for the ring that's around her neck Ash and can you send a letter to Cousin Syurs for me and meet me In Konoha in front of our great grandfather's tower at 2:00 when you get there your baby sister Tenten P.S Shika and Sakura says hi."_

Then Rei ran in and says "Ash did you get a letter from Cousin Tenten and what did she say Ash is she in trouble Ash."

Ash said "No Rei but she say that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for some ring around her neck Rei and what's this ring all about Rei do you know." Rei said " No but Ryou's older brother does Ash and I also had a vision about it maybe we should ask Ryou's older brother Bakura about it big cuz."

Then Sora came with Kairi, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Jessie, James, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Yukina, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Serena, Darien, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hotaru, Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Tristan, Ysukue, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Rebecca, Axel, Demyx and Alyssa answered "Hey Ash did you get a letter from your sister Tenten buddy and what did she say to you Ash I bet there's some trouble going over there Ash."

Ash says "Yea Sora there is I just got a letter from my sister Tenten saying that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for a ring that's around her neck that her boyfirned Naruto gave her for her 18th birthday and Hanabi Lita's baby sister told my sister Tenten what it was and I was hoping that Ryou's older brother Bakura would know what it is."

Serena says "Naruto you mean my older brother the one who gave her the ring he wore on his finger when they went out on their second date why would he give it to her for Ash."

Then Bakura said "Did you just say a ring I know what that ring is It's called the Ring of Dark Egypt and it once belonged to the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and with that ring In Alyssa's sister hands it can spell doom you guys."

Back In the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's stitting on her throne when Saix walked in with Hinata and replied " My queen I have Miss Hinata Hyuga my queen and she's here my queen!"

Jenna answered "Good let me see her I want to see that ring the Ring of Dark Egypt and with this ring King Yami will return and when he dose we'll be waiting for him and his younger twin brother Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen and I see you have the girl very nice my queen and I see you found the Ring of Dark Egypt now we can awaken Dark Atem's full power and once we get hands on the Star of Jupiter and with the Star of Jupiter we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true power my queen!"

Jenna said " Now let's see time to get the ring from this girl."

Then Hinata's laying on a stone table in chains crying then Queen Jenna walked up to her and took the Ring of Dark Egypt from around her neck but then a symbol of Leo appeared on her forehead then Jenna backed away then they took Hinata to the room.

Meanwhile somewhere in Duel Academy Syrus's laying on his bed looking at the letter that his half cousin Tenten sent him when Jaden and the others walked in and replied "Hey Syi what's up having trouble with the bed Syi and what's with the letter (huh) Syi is that yours Syi.

Syrus answered "Yes Jay it's from my half cousin Tenten and she want's me to get to Konoha as soon as possible Jay and I'm leaving tomorrow Jay and I have to get ready Jay."

Then Zane walked in and says "Syi where are you going tomorrow little brother I heard that you got a letter form our half cousin Tenten well I'm coming with you cause you need my help Syi and cause you need my help and Jaden will need your help to little bro."

So Jaden, Syrus, Attiucus, Aster, Tyranno, Zane, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Daniella, Mindy, Jasmin, and Shala all left for Konoha but when they got there he saw his uncle and Jaden said "Hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle It's me Jaden Yuki your nephew and I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you uncle."

Kakashi said "Whoa there Jaden what's the rush so who are they Jaden friends of your and I see that your ready for the exams Jaden and I'll take you and your friends to the apartment you'll be staying at Jaden."

Just then Tenten stormed in and replied "Syrus you little brat It's about time you got your little butt here you had me worried Syrus do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you to come here (huh) Syrus do you!"

Syrus answered "But Tenten I'm here now and I came here with my friends and my brother Tenten please don't bash me cousin I didn't do anything to you Cousin Tenten."

Jaden says "Hey Syi who's this and boy does she look mad but does she look mad for and why did we do something wrong."

Then Ash came with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Alyssa, Temari, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Kankuro, Amy, Tea, Mina, Mai, Serena, Trista, Ishizu, Hotaru, Kagome, Serenity, Rebecca, Yukina, Inuyasha, Tristan, Yuskue, Gaara, Joey, Axel, Demyx, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Neji, Naruto, Hanabi, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru walked up to Tenten and said "Hey little sis It's me Ash your big brother from Suna remember me sis."

Tenten replied "Ash is that you big bro wow you look big look how much you've gown big bro so Ash where are you staying tonight big bro do you know Ash."

Ash answered "We don't know and I have a strange feeling that the Chunin Exams will be taken over by an evil force Tenten see there this girl who wants to get her hands on me to turn me evil baby sis and we have to warn great grandpa and fast before he starts the Chunin Exams Tenten we have to get to the Hokage tower fast Tenten so let's go."

So Ash and his friends all got to the Hokage Tower and then Ash saw his great grandfather and says "Great grandpa you can't start the Chunin Exams great grandpa cause something bad's going to happen if you start the Chunin Exams great grandpa and we need to save everyone in the village great grandpa so don't start the exams great grandpa."

Just then they heard a loud bang and coming from outside then Kiba ran in and said "Hey guys I hate to burst your bubbles but I think we have trouble I think you guys should come out and see this Ash cause it's big you guys."

So Ash and the others ran out of the hokage tower but when they did Ash saw Hinata tied to a tree and then Yuskue replied "Hey you leave that girl alone or I'll kill you punk so what are you going to do with Lita's sister punk so get away from now buddy."

Lonnie answered "So you want to save this girl do you well you can't cause she's going to be a harem for the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and I'm looking for the Star of Jupiter and I see that it's here in this village now hand it over now!"

Ryou says "It's not here Lonnie we don't know where it is and why do you need it for Lonnie and what do you plan to with it Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Give it to my queen of course and you can see we need it to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world and who's has it and if you don't give me the Star of Jupiter your friend here will die."

Then Naruto appeared and grabbed Hinata and took her with him and replied "Hey pal you have some nerve taking my girl so beat pal and I don't know about this Star of Jupiter or what so buzz off pal."

Lonnie answered "So you're the moon prince how nice well Prince Serelor heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and of the Sliver Crystal and 6th Hokage of Crystal Konoha that's in the future and I'll be back for the Star of Jupiter so I leave you with this warning the day will come when the Darker Pharaoh King Yami will be awaken form his imprisonment by Lord Ash ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha so I'll see you soon."

Then Charlie appeared with Seto and Mokuba and says "Who was that creep and what's with this Star of Jupiter can anyone fill us in on the info Ash buddy."

Serena said "You see there after Ash and the Star of Jupiter to awaken someone's powers and we don't know who has it and why but all we know is that someone has it Charile."

Then a 16yrs old girl with cotton candy pink hair appeared and replied "I know who has it and I'm not telling you who it is but he's here in this room with us."

Then Kiba walked up to Ash and the others and opened his jacket and there it is around his neck is the Star of Jupiter then he answered "Mom it's me Jeremy your son I've been waiting for you for 7 years to come back to you and dad to find me mom."

Lita says "(Huh) you mean this guy is my son how could this be but I just met Hasselberry a year ago on my 17th birthday when we went to duel Academy for the first time when we enrolled ourselves in duel academy and we became students there but why would that kid be my son and why."

Rini said "What else did this guy say cause I think this guys a creep cause I don't like him at all and if they get there hands on the Star of Jupiter it's means all is lost and did he say Neo Hokage Serelor husband of Neo Queen Mindy of Crystal Konoha my Uncle Serelor."

Then Serena walked up to Naruto and hugged him and Jaden then Serena's Sliver Crystal started to glow and then Luna look at all 3 of them and replied " Look It's Serena's Sliver Crystal it's reacting to both Naruto and Jaden their the moon princes Serelor and Judai."

Then they saw someone dressed in black and white with long black hair that's down to his waist so he walked up to them and answered "Princess Serena, Prince Judai and Prince Serelor I you're here safe but the danger is near and I sense danger close by your highness my name's Yeshua and I'm here to protect the White Moon family and their royal court from evil so I see that you Yuskue are Prince Saskue of the Sun Kingdom with your love Princess Sakura who's Sailor Universe and your Solar Sun and I know Lita that you and your love Hasselberry has a son and his name's Prince Kiba and he must be protected at all costs."

Just then they saw a young girl with long black hair that's down to her waist she wears a long green dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match the dress so she waked up to them and says "Are you Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and my brother's wife in the future and I see your found your brothers Princes Serelor and Judai your highness."

Serena said "Who are you and how do you know us miss but I don't know you and how do you know my boyfriend miss who are you."

She replied "My name's Princess Alinna of Earth and I'm known as Sailor Earth and yes I know your boyfriend because he's my brother the heir to the throne of Earth your highness and I see that Princess Lita has found her son Prince Kiba who's known as Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter and wears the Star of Jupiter and If it falls into the wrong hands it can spell doom for all of us here in this village."

Yugi answered "Why I don't get it why would they get their hands on it if they don't how to use it and why.

Then Rini walked up to Hotaru and says "Who's the cutey with the long green vest Hotaru with the long spiky tri colored hair Is he cute buddy."

Hotaru said "That's Yugi he's a friend of ours Rini why do you love him or what (huh) Rini you know that I'm your friend Rini."

Rini replied "Well yes I do you see I had a dream about him and he told me to set him free and to find him so I can be his wife Hotaru and that's why I love him."

Then they heard a big bang coming from outside then they saw Shino running in the room yelling "Run for it you guys cause I saw something big and mean out there and it's not friendly."

So Ash and the others ran out to see what it was then they saw Lonnie sitting on a big black dragon and answered "Ah Lord Ash what a surprise to see you my queen's been waiting for you my lord and we need the Star of Jupiter to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world along side his brother well I see that Dark Atemi's Queen Rini his wife from the future will I'm impressed that she's come all the way here to the present to find him will I can't wait till the Chunin Exams starts and then your ours my lord."

Yuskue says "So who's this Dark Atemi your babbling about do you we even know him or what pal and If I were which I'm not you better tell us who he is right now buddy or it's lights out for you punk."

Lonnie said "Well you really what to know who he is well look behind you and you'll see who he is and by the way my queen will want to see her love tonight at midnight in his room so I'll see you at the Chunin Exams Lord Ash."

Then Rini walked up to Yugi and replied "Are you the young boy I saw in my dreams the one wearing a crown on your forehead wearing your pharaoh clothes and I was wearing my princess dress and we dancing in my mommy's palace when you and your brother came to see us in Crystal Tokyo do you remember Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes I do remember that dream cause I had the same one with you and me dancing on that same night why do you ask me that for Rini do you love me or something."

Rini says "Yes I do Yugi but do you love me to Yugi and that jerk Lonnie told us about Dark Atemi do you know who that is Yugi."

Yugi said "Yes I love you Rini will you be my girlfriend Rini and I'm the one Lonnie's talking about Rini I'm Dark Atemi or rather my darker half."

Rini replied "Yes I will be your girlfriend and will you be my other friend Rebecca's boyfriend Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes do you want to go out on a date with me Rini."

Rini says "Yes Yugi sounds fun let's go then baby."

So Yugi and Rini went on their date Meanwhile in one of the apartments Demyx's laying on his bed in his room looking at a picture of his girlfriend Jenna and said "Oh man why did she had to come back and I hope cousins Joey and Serenity don't find out that I have a girlfriend will better get some sleep cause in 2 weeks starts the Chunin Exams."

So Demyx got ready for bed when he heard a strange noise coming from his room so Demyx got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and then he saw his girlfriend Jenna standing there looking at his hot body and his wet long blond hair and his hot chest then she walked up to him and replied "Did you miss me Demy baby I know that we started on the wrong path but I can make it up to you Demy baby and you know that I loved you ever since our days in the Sliver Millennium Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna what are you doing here it's not midnight yet so why are you here for to hurt me again Jenna or what and yes I loved you back in the Sliver Millennium Jenna so what do you want from me."

Jenna says "I want you in me Demy you know that I remember our first date when we were in the back seat of your cousin's car that you tried to stick it in me your hot long hard cock but I didn't let you cause I wanted to suck it first but now I do Demy baby so are you going to stick it in me baby and yes Demy baby it's Midnight."

Demyx said "You want me to fuck you Jenna well you didn't let me fuck you in the back seat of my Cousin Joey's car so why should I fuck you now I know that you're my girlfriend and all but now will you let me fuck you Jenna or not."

Jenna replied "Yes you can Demy baby and I want you to Demy baby."

(X -rated lemon coming up now)

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and started to kiss him in the lips then he took off her dress and then he saw her breasts then he went to lock the door to his room and went back to where she was standing and he took her and laid her on the bed then he opened her legs and lifted up her dress and took off her panties but when he saw her clit he took off his towel from around his waist and he let it fall to the ground then Jenna saw his huge long hard cock she wanted it in her so bad that she couldn't wait.

So Demyx walked up to her on the bed and then he got on top of her and then his cock's ready to go into her clit then he opened her legs wide and he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then his cock went straight inside her clit then her broke her hymen and she felt his cock inside her and then Demyx answered "Are you okay baby does that hurt do you want me to stick it back in Jenna and you know that I'm a good fucker and I fuck hard baby."

Jenna nodded and Demyx stuck his cock straight Inside her again so they can find the right spot that they both liked then Jenna says "Oh yea baby…Ah faster Demy oh yea baby fuck me hard… Oh yes Demy keep on going don't stop keeping going Demy baby… Oh yea give me more fuck me Demy fuck me hard."

So Demyx stuck his cock inside her more but this time more deeper and then he started to suck her nipples and fucking her at the same time he fucked her so hard and fast that she screamed his name out then he said "I'm coming baby get ready for here it comes Jenna baby and I'm going to fuck you some more baby so here comes my cock baby and then I'm going for your butt next baby so here I come."

So Demyx reached the peak of his climax and he came inside her and she came on his cock so then her told her to turn around so he can stick his cock in her butt so he did sticked it in her butt he fucked her hard and fast so then he came inside her clit hole and in her butt hole.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So he got off her and Jenna replied "That's was so good Demy baby I never knew that you are so good in bed Demy so I'll see you soon baby."

So Jenna disappeared into the darkness and Demyx went to bed so 2 weeks has past and the Chunin Exams began so Ash got ready for the Chunin Exams when he heard a knock on the door so Sammy got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it and It's Sakura then she ran in and hugged Ash and Sammy and answered "Hey Sammy wow look at you look how much you've grown little bro where's Ash little bro is he with you Sammy I want to see him little brother."

Then Ash walked in with Kairi and says "Hey baby sis long time no see (huh) sis I heard that you love someone who is it baby sis can you tell me who it is Sakura so can you tell your big bro."

Sakura said "Well you see Ash I was in love with your Cousin Saskue but when I told him that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me cause he has another girl and her name's Yasmin and that she's hotter than me Ash but I do like this guy he has long blood red hair and aqua eyes and the most cutest tattoo big bro."

Ash replied "I know who your talking about baby sis and I'll give him a call for you baby sis and I'll tell him to come over and meet you baby sis and I'll tell him that you really want to meet him Sakura."

Sakura answered "Oh would you really do this for me Ash your willing to find me a boyfriend Ash and I hope he's cute to Ash."

So Ash called Gaara and says "Hey buddy It's me Ash I have a favor to ask of you and do you have a girlfriend or not.

Gaara said "Uh no why do you ask me that for buddy do you know of one for me Ash."

Ash replied "You see Gaara my sister Sakura has the hot's for you buddy and she wants to see you buddy and when you see her your going to love her."

Gaara answered "You mean your hot sexy baby sister the one you sent me a pic of Ash buddy does she have big breasts to Ash."

Ash says "Well yea buddy she does big breasts buddy so your coming over or not."

Gaara said "Yes I'm coming over buddy so I'll be there okay buddy and I can't wait to suck her breasts and her nipples to."

Inner Gaara replied "Oh hell yea man you scored big time and once we get over there your going to suck her nipples and then that's when the fun begins I know that she's 16yrs old and your 17yrs old so let's go in and fuck her buddy."

So Gaara walked over to Ash's apartment and knock on the door and then Kairi answered it and opened the door and answered "Ash hunny it's your friend Gaara he's here to see you babe so can I let him in babe."

Ash says "Let him in baby hey Gaara come on in sit anywhere you want and don't worry she's here buddy so I'll go get her for you Gaara buddy and don't go nowhere okay buddy."

So Ash went to find Sakura who's staying in one of the guest rooms where she's staying in and then he brought her out and said "Sakura my friend Gaara's here to see you baby sis do you want me to bring him to the room your staying in or your coming down to meet him baby sis."

Sakura replied "I'm coming out now Ash so I can see him big bro so where his he Ash I don't see him big bro oh now I see him over by the couch I'll go sit by him."

So Sakura walked up to the couch and sat by him and she answered "May I sit next to you cutie so do you want to be my boyfriend Gaara you know that I love to kiss you and to suck that huge long hard cock of yours if you let me baby."

Gaara says "Yes I'll be your boyfriend so Sakura do you want to be my girlfriend and yes I'll let you suck my cock and not only that can I suck your nipples baby can I Sakura."

Sakura said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend and sure you can suck my nipples hey Ash I'm going to the bathroom with Gaara we'll be right out in a minute okay big bro.

So Sakura took Gaara with her to the bathroom and then she locked the door once inside the bathroom Sakura unzipped his pants and looked at Gaara's huge long hot hard cock and then she got on her knees and opened her mouth and then Gaara sticked his cock in her mouth and then she started to suck his cock and Sakura sucked his cock hard and fast that he started to moan and after she sucked his cock she got up and he unzipped her dress to look at her breasts then he started to suck her nipples and then he stopped sucking her nipples.

he lifted up her dress and parted her legs and when he saw her clit so his cock is still out then he pulled her panties down and grabbed her and sat on the bathroom counter and opened her legs and he sticks his cock strait inside her and then he sucks her nipples some more and after that they got out of the bathroom and then she saw her brother Ash kissing Kairi in the lips and she sat down with Gaara on the couch and started kissing Gaara on the lips then Sammy walked in and saw them kissing then he replied "Oh my I never knew that Ash was a good kisser hey big bro nice kiss can you give me some tips Ash I really need it really bad big bro so can you help me Ash."

Ash answered Sure Sammy why do you need my help for little bro I know that you got the hot's for Yuskue's cousin Kagome but she loves Inuyasha but I can help you but you have to win Kagome's heart on your own Sammy but you know that she loves you Sammy and that's what she told me baby bro."

Just then they saw a huge black dragon and in the sky and then Hinata ran in and says "Oh Ash this is bad this young man dressed in black walked into your great grandfather's office and demanded that the Chunin Exams started soon cause he want's to get his hands on you Ash what are we going to do about this you guys."

So Ash walked out the door and then he looks up at the dragon in the sky and said "Lonnie how dare you enter my great grandpa's office like that you fiend and I'll kill you for this Lonnie and this time your going down!"

Lonnie replied "Well my lord your dark powers have been awaken which means that your return will be powerful and your queen will be with you my lord."

So 4 weeks have passed and the Chunin Exams began so everyone got ready for the Chunin Exams then the Chunin Exams started so Ash and his friends walked into the room and they saw Yugi and his friends, Lita and her friends, Jaden and his friends and his sister Sakura and her friends but all of a sudden It got dark and then the whole room changed then they saw a throne a dark throne with a crown on it and then Ysukue answered "Hey this suppose to be an exam not a kingdom pal so buzz off pal.

Jenna says "So the big mouth has guts well I'm impressed that you know a lot but now you'll all witness the birth of our lord and master and now prepare for the birth of Lord Ash."

Just then Lonnie grabbed Ash and placed him on the throne then he started to yell "Help me uh let me go uh let me go you monster Ah let me go." So they placed Ash on the throne and placed the crown on his head just then they saw a dark light coming from the throne then Jenna told Lonnie to give her the Legendary Wind dragon and then she put it in Ash's right hand then Ash's hair grew longer and longer and his clothes changed to black then Ysukue said "Hey bitch what have you done to him lady let him go now lady!"

Then Shino heard a laugh and then Jenna replied "Now witness the birth of Lord Ash and now the whole world will be his for the taking ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Ash got up from his throne and answered "I'm reborn now I can awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs from their Imprisonment now Jenna bring me the Twin Pharaohs now!"

So Jenna walked up to Yami and she brought him to Lord Ash and then she went for Yugi but when Jenna tried to get Yugi Rini and Hotaru stopped her then Mina grabbed her and knocked her out then she grabbed Yugi and Rini and ran off with them to where Rei and the others are and says "You guys we have big trouble guys cause Yugi's brother Yami just got kidnapped by Jenna and now they want Rini's new boyfriend Yugi."

Rini said "No way I won't let them have him no way I'll hurt them If they lay one hand on our Yugi I'll kill them!"

Back at the Dark Kingdom Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with the Wind dragon In his hand looking at Yami laying on the stone table in chains then he got up and walked up to Yami and began to awaken his powers and when he did a darker power came from the dark jewel that's around Yami's neck then Jenna saw Yami dressed in black and replied "So Lord Ash do you awaken Dark Atem's powers yet my lord."

Ash answered "Yes I have Jenna take a look at him he's powerful Jenna."

Then Dark Atem walked up to Lord Ash and bowed down to him and says "Master I've been reborn to rule the world along side my younger brother Atemi and I'll get the Star of Jupiter to awaken my younger brother Atemi's darker powers so I'll return with the Star of Jupiter my lord."

Ash said "Go then my king find your brother and bring him back so we can awaken his darker powers and when we do no one will stop us now bring me my queen to me now!"

So Dark Atem flew into the night to find his brother Yugi and his master's Queen Kairi Meanwhile in Ash's great grandfather's tower Kairi's looking out the window holding Ash's Pikachu in her arms replied "Oh Ash I miss you please come back to me Ash I need you so bad!"

Then Sora walked up to Kairi and answered "Are you okay Kairi is something wrong do you need some water Kairi do you miss Ash a lot but don't worry we'll get Ash back to his old self again okay Kairi."

So Kairi walked out the door to get some fresh air when she saw Yami riding on a dark dragon so she walked up to him and says "Yami is that you what happened to you and what's with the all black Yami it's not Halloween yet Yami."

Yami said "Ah Queen Kairi beautiful as ever my queen and I'm here to take you to my master your king my lady now come with me Kairi he's waiting for you."

Kairi replied "Who's waiting for me Yami and where's Ash tell me where he is Yami now!"

Yami laughed and answered "I'll take you to him my lady and he want's his Pikachu my queen now come with me Kairi and I'll take you to him my queen."

So Kairi grabbed Yami's hand and got on the dragon with him and they flew off into the night.

So this is the end of Chapter 3 on the next chapter will

Dark Atem get his hands on the Star of Jupiter or will Sailor

Moon and the others stop him from getting the Star of

Jupiter from Lita's son keep reading Duel and Moon fans

And there will be a X-rated lemon on the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**The Dark Preliminaries Begins at Midnight**

So 3 days has passed since Kairi disappeared Sora and the others are getting ready for the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam when Lita's Aunt Kurenai and her team came to where Sora and the others are training then Kiba says "Mom what's up training hard so where's Ash's girlfriend mom and where's Ash is he with you guys or what."

Lita said "No Kiba your father and I haven't seen him and I know that this jerk Lonnie will stop at nothing to get the Star of Jupiter the one that I gave you on first birthday Kiba when I lived in Crystal Tokyo with my friends to protect the king and queen Kiba and that's when I met your father Hasselberry captain of the guards in Golden Cairo but In Crystal Tokyo that's when I gave birth to you Kiba you're my son Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter my son."

Then Shino replied "I hate to break up this family time but it's big you guys but don't look now cause a big black dragon's here."

Then Sora saw someone dressed in black jumped off the dragon and walked up to Sora and the others and answered "Ah Lord Sora It's been long my master Lord Ash invites you all to star in the Dark Preliminaries that starts at Midnight tonight come bring your teams King Sora Lord Ash's waiting for you to come."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his queen when Lonnie came back with the news and says "Lord Ash your friend Sora got the invite to the Dark Preliminaries as you requested my lord we shall begin the Dark Preliminaries as soon as the clock strikes midnight."

Ash said "And how's Dark Atem doing his he in his throne room Lonnie and I want you to get the place ready for the Dark Preliminaries and tell Dark Atem that I want to see him."

Lonnie replied "Yes my lord I'll go tell him but we have a problem my lord it seem that the teams and their teachers don't get the message I'll make them pay for this my lord."

Then Dark Atem walked in and answered "Heh well Lonnie I see you like to make people pay but you can't make them pay now can you Lonnie well as for me I'll enter the Dark Preliminaries to fight that boy Kiba for his prized Star of Jupiter and I know that my younger brother's girlfriends are entering to so they can protect him from me."

Meanwhile Sora and the other are getting ready for the Dark Preliminaries when Sammy walked up to Kagome and says "Who do you love me or him I know that you love him more than me Kagome and I can't win your heart so this is goodbye Kagome and I hope your happy with him than you are with me."

Kagome said "Wait Sammy I love both of you Sammy it's just that I love Inuyasha and we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and I know that you love me but I love him Sammy but I'm sorry Sammy I hope you find your new love."

So Sammy ran crying into his room and replied "Why did she do this to me I thought she loved me but I see now that she doesn't love me how can I compete with him for Kagome's heart if she doesn't love me I need Ash's help for this problem."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi by his side when he felt Sammy call his name and answered "Lonnie! get over here now I need you to get my brother Sammy here now!"

Lonnie says "My lord has something happened to your brother Prince Sammy my lord why bring him here if you can talk to him yourself my lord."

Atem said "I'll bring him to you my lord and I know he's very sad so I'll return with him my lord."

Ash replied "Go Dark Atem bring my brother Sammy so that I may talk to him and Lonnie I have a job for you bring my friend Sora to me cause I need to talk with him before midnight and tell Jenna to prepare my sister's room for her wedding night with my childhood friend and after the Preliminaries have ended cause after that they'll have sex together so don't fail me Lonnie got that."

Lonnie answered "Yes my lord I'll have my sister prepare the room as you requested my lord and I'll bring Lord Sora to you my lord and don't worry about me I'll get it done!"

So Dark Atem flew off on his huge dragon to find Ash's baby brother Sammy and bring him back to his brother Lord Ash so Sammy's walking out into the forest to get some fresh air when he saw a big black dragon then Sammy says "Who's there show yourself! Come out now!"

Then Yami came out and said "Well Prince Sammy what's wrong my friend do you need some help I want to help you I know who can help you Prince Sammy you know that your brother Lord Ash will help you my prince trust me my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I want to see him Yami please I want to see Ash I need his help so take me to him Yami now!"

So Yami took Sammy and flew off to the Dark Tower to bring Prince Sammy to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile Sora's walking through the forest when Lonnie walked up to him and answered "Ah King Sora your friend Lord Ash wants to talk to you my king and you know you need a queen so do you have a one or not."

Sora says "Yea I have a girlfriend and her name's Misty so why do you ask me that for Lonnie and why does Ash want to see me for I guess I'll see him but not for you Lonnie but for me and I want to know where Sammy Is Lonnie I heard that his heart got broken by his girlfriend Kagome I hate her for that Sammy's my best friend how dare that bitch do this to him I'll kill her for this mark my words Kagome you bitch your going down in the Preliminaries Kagome for dumping my friend Ash's baby brother Sammy do you hear me Kagome your going down bitch!"

Lonnie said "Come with me King Sora he's waiting for you and you'll get to fight her in the prelims soon my friend now let's go my king."

Sora replied "Yes let's go I don't want to be here any longer and I must take Misty with me Lonnie and tell Ash that I'm coming to see him with Misty and tell him to have a room ready for me!"

So Lonnie and Sora flew off into the night back to the Dark Tower to bring him to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Queen Kairi's walking down the hall with Ash's Pikachu in her arms when she saw someone crying in his room so she walked in and saw Sammy crying on his bed and answered "Sammy is that you what are you doing here and why are you crying for Sammy are you hurt do you need any help I can go get some if you want."

Sammy says "No I need my big brother Ash he can help me Kairi and what are you doing here Kairi are you hurt to and I know Ash'll help me Kairi I just know it."

Then Ash walked into Sammy's room and saw Kairi helping Sammy then he walked up to Sammy and said "Baby brother what's wrong you can tell me all about it baby bro now tell me what happened so I can help you Sammy."

Sammy replied "Well I went to talk to Kagome like you told me and I told her that I love her but she told me that she loved Inuyasha and they were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and that's when she told me to find another girlfriend oh Ash please help me she doesn't love me any more Ash what should I do I need your help Ash please help me big brother."

Ash answered "Don't worry I'll help you my brother and I know how you can get back at her baby brother do you remember Joey's cousin Demyx will his sister Larxene has a major crush on you Sammy."

Sammy says "Who is she big brother do I know her and why does she have a crush on me for if I don't know here Ash who is she Ash."

Ash said "Trust me Sammy she's right for you my brother now I have to go see Sora's here and I have to talk to him and Kairi baby you and I will make love tonight my love."

So Lord Ash walked back to his throne room and sat on his throne when Lonnie came with Sora and replied "Lord Ash King Sora's here to see you my lord and shall I bring him to you my lord and your sister Sakura's wedding dress is ready my and her room to my lord."

Ash answered "Good send him in I need to talk to him before the we begin the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam that will take place in 2 days and after the preliminaries has ended my lovely baby sister Sakura will be in a Dark Wedding with my childhood friend Gaara and after that they'll have sex together Lonnie so bring Sora here now I can go have sex with Kairi.

Just then Sora walked in with Misty and says "Ash my friend do you wish to see me my friend I King Sora will help you out with anything you need buddy."

Ash said "Ah Sora what brings you here my friend and I see you want to fight Kagome in the Preliminaries for what she did to my brother Sammy but Inuyasha will protect her and we can't let that happened now can we Sora but he won't interfere in your match and if he does she loses the match to you Sora my friend beat her down like the bitch that she is my friend."

Sora replied "I see your going to have sex with Kairi my lord and how are you going to have sex with her if she doesn't want to my lord and you know how she is my friend so I hope you fuck her hard my friend cause she want's you in her so bad Ash buddy that It's driving her nuts Ash."

So Ash got up from his throne and walked to Kairi's room and knocked on the door then Kairi walked up to the door and opened it and then she saw her lover and lord Ash standing there so he walked in and took her by the hand and he kissed her in the lips then he held her in his arms and then he laid her on the bed and answered to "Kairi do you want me to make love to you Kairi baby and I'll fuck you hard and fast so do you fuck you Kairi baby."

Kairi says "Yes Ash I want you to baby and I want to suck your cock to baby so let me suck that huge long hard cock of yours Ash and I'll let you suck my clit Ash baby and I know you want to baby."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Ash walked up to Kairi and began to unzip her dress then he saw her breasts then he started to suck her nipples then he went and locked the door and went back to sucking her nipples then she walked up to him and unzipped his pants then she saw his huge long hard cock then she placed his huge long hard cock in her mouth and she started to suck it then he started to moan then he laid her on the bed and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and then he saw her clit then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her then his cock's near the entrance of her clit so he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then he sticked it straight inside her clit that he broke her hymen then Ash said "Does it hurt let me take it out and stick it back in okay Kairi baby so here we go Kairi baby."

Kairi nodded and Ash stucked his cock straight back inside her again and so they can find the right spot that they both like then Kairi replied "Oh baby…Ah yes Ash … Oh yea baby fuck me hard Ash Oh … yes baby fuck me faster Ash don't stop keep going …. Oh Ash your so good fuck me Ash harder faster …. Oh yea Ash that's the spot keep going baby."

Then Ash reached the peak of his climax and then he came in her and she came on his cock then he turned her around and fucked her in the butt then he stucked straight in her clit hole and her butt hole

(End of X-rated lemon)

The Kairi answered to Ash "That was so good Ash I never that you were so good in bed so Ash baby as your queen I should fight Kagome in the prelims Ash do you think Sora could beat her you that Inuyasha'll jump in to save her Ash so what'll you do I think we need someone who's strong and powerful to stop him Ash."

Ash says "Well Kairi my love there's only one person I know who can help us baby."

Kairi said "Like who my love do you know anyone Ash baby so will he help us my king and where can we find him my love."

Meanwhile in Konoha Serena's walking up to her brother Naruto's house with Luna in her arms when Hotaru ran up to her and replied "Serena-hime I need to talk to you cause I like this boy and I want him to get to know me Serena-hime I'm sure Jaden-Oiji and Naurto-Oiji will help me find him."

Serena answered "I never knew that you liked my twin brother Jaden's best friend Syrus Hotaru well I'll ask Jaden to tell him to come over her and meet you Hotaru."

Hotaru says "Oh Serena-hime would you really do that for me Serena-hime I know you will help me Serena-hime."

Then Jaden came with Syrus and said "Hey sis I heard that your friend Hotaru's looking for a boyfriend and my friend Syi's looking for a girlfriend big sis and I heard that they met in the Sliver Millennium all these years ago and get this they have 3 kids together Serena and there the reincarnation of their sons and daughter who are the sand sibs."

Then Syrus walked up to Hotaru and replied "Uh Hotaru do you want to be my girlfriend Hotaru and I really like you your fine and sexy so do you have big breasts baby."

Hotaru answered "Yes I do so Syrus do you want to be my boyfriend Syrus and do you have a huge long hard cock that I can suck it baby."

Syrus says "Sure Hotaru let's go on a date okay Hotaru baby so let's go."

Then Zane and Hikari saw Syrus and Hotaru holding hands together when Hikari said "Hey Zane aren't they cute together baby you know Zane that I love you so much that we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Zane and I know that you love me to Zane baby."

Then Zane held Hikari in his arms and replied "Well Hikari you and I are a great couple here and in the Sliver Millennium and I know you have big breasts that I can suck your nipples baby and you can suck my huge long hard cock Hikari."

So Zane and Hikari walked back to Zane's apartment Later Rei's walking in the forest when Aster walked to her and kissed her in the lips and answered "Hey baby want to go out with me Rei baby I can make you mine sexy lady."

Rei says "Aster baby do you want to be my boyfriend you hot sexy man and I want you in me so bad Aster that I need you so bad."

Aster said "Yes I'll be your boyfriend Rei so will you be my girlfriend Rei baby and do you have big breasts Rei baby and can I see them baby."

Rei replied "Yes I'll be your girlfriend Aster and not here at my apartment Aster and can I see your hot huge long hard cock so I can suck it Aster baby."

Then Aster took Rei deep into the forest and then he unzipped his pants and showed Rei his cock and then she got her knees and began to suck his cock then he started to moan and after she sucked his cock they went back to Rei's apartment for some fun Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi sitting next to him when Jenna walked in and answered "My lord I found someone who can help you and he's powerful and sexy and he's here my lord."

Ash says "Bring him in I want to see this person's true power so bring him in Jenna and tell my brother Sammy to come here Jenna and where's your brother Lonnie and tell him and Dark Atem to come here and tell Saix and Xaldin to come here to see our new member of our team and Sammy my baby bro your new girl's going to be here soon baby bro."

Then they saw a young man with long Sliver hair that's down to his waist he wears a long golden vest with all dark green with blue jeans and boots so he walked up to Lord Ash and said "My lord I have come to help you in any way I can my lord I know the power that you have is pure evil master and I know you'll rule the world my king."

Ash replied "Well done my friend now the Dark Prelims will begin at Midnight so you see my friend my best friend King Sora's fighting my baby brother Sammy's ex-girlfriend Kagome and he'll jump in to save her so we need you to stop him from interfering in their match my friend I know her how her new boyfriend can get my friend so do you know Kagome's new boyfriend is or not."

Sesshomaru answered "Yes master he's my worthless half-brother Inuyasha and I don't know why the miko would chose my worthless half-brother over your brother Prince Sammy who loved the miko better than he did but she's the fool to fall for my foolish half-brother my lord and I see that your brother Prince Sammy who's better than my brother I say he's very powerful my lord."

Then Sammy walked in with Lonnie and Dark Atem and says "Big brother let me fight Inuyasha big brother so I can fight him for Kagome's heart Ash and I'm going to prove to Kagome that I'm better than that half demon jerk Inuyasha that he'll never beat a puppet master like me Ash so give me the power that you have so I can beat him Ash."

Lord Ash said "Are you sure you want this power Sammy and by looking at your eyes your telling me the truth Sammy very well baby bro I'll give you this power you need to beat him and you'll become evil just like me Sammy and you need a queen by your side my brother."

Just then Lord Ash walked up to his baby brother Sammy and placed a jewel around Sammy's neck and then a dark power came flowing from Sammy and his hair grew longer and longer with black streaks in it and now he wears all black then Dark Prince Sammy replied "Thank you big brother for giving me this power now I can destroy Inuyasha and get my queen back rather she likes it or not Ash and who's this new queen your giving me is she hot and sexy and dose she have big breasts big bro and want to see her Ash where is she big brother I want to know where she is Ash."

Meanwhile back in Konoha Demyx's in his apartment when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and then he saw a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a very long purple dress with a light blue jacket and shoes to match the dress then she walked in and answered "Hey Demy it's me Lari your baby sister didn't Cousin Joey tell you that I was coming here big bro or did you forget I knew that you forget things and I thought I was dumb oh what to do I thought Axel was here Demy so I heard that you have a girlfriend big bro who is she do I know her big bro."

Demyx says "Larxene what are you doing here I thought you were at Castle Oblivion with Vexen and Marluxia baby sis so what are you doing here baby sis."

Larxene said "Why I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you big bro and do you think that I stay there with that fool Vexen and his little experiments I don't think so Demy so where's your girlfriend big bro and do you know her name big bro."

Then Joey walked in with Serenity and replied "Hey Cousin Demy do you really have a girlfriend or not Cousin Demy I want to know."

Demyx answered "Yes I do Cousin Joey I have one and she's Alissa's older sister Jenna the one who works for Lord Ash and Queen Jenna and Jenna and I were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Cousin Joey and I love her so much Cousin Joey so don't get mad at me for this so I'm going to my room."

Joey says "What did I say to get him mad is it something I said and I never knew that Jenna's Demy's girlfriend Cousin Lari do you know well better get back to training see ya later."

Then Lita's walking in the forest to find a place to eat her lunch when Hasselberry came walking by then he smelled some food so he went where she's sitting and said "Can I sit with you babe I love you so much Lita baby."

Lita replied "Sure you can Hasselberry are you hungry baby and do you want to be my boyfriend Hasselberry and I made you some food do you want some baby."

Hasselberry answered "Why yes I'll be your boyfriend Lita but will you be my girlfriend Lita baby and this is some good food you got there Lita baby and I know how good you cook baby and do you have big breasts that I can suck them baby."

Lita says "Sure I'll be your girlfriend Hasselberry and can I suck your huge long hot hard cock of yours Hasselberry baby."

Then Mina's walking though the forest when she saw her new love Atticus walking towards her then he walked up to her and said "Wow you look hot baby I saw you training then I saw you with your shirt off and I saw your rock hard chest and I fainted but you kissed me in the lips and I love you so much Atty do you want to be my boyfriend and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Atty and I know how to give you a good time Atty."

Atticus replied "Hey Mina I didn't see you there Mina I have something for you Mina and yes I'll be your boyfriend Mina and yes you can suck my cock Mina and will you be my girlfriend Mina and do you have big breasts for me to suck on baby and do you want to go out on a date with me Mina baby."

Mina answered "Yes Atty I'll be your girlfriend and yes you can suck my nipples Atty and what did you give me Atty can you show me what you gave me Atty baby."

So Atticus gave Mina a necklace with the symbol of Venus in sapphires then Atticus placed the necklace around Mina's neck and kissed her in the lips then he took her deep into the forest and then he lifted Mina's shirt and took her bra off and he began to suck her nipples so fast that she stared to moan and after he sucked her nipples then he unzipped his pants and his huge hot long hard cock came out and then she got on her knees and she began to suck his cock so she sucked his cock so fast that he started to moan then Mina and Atticus walked back to her apartment for some fun.

Meanwhile Amy's in her room when Bastion walked in and says "Hey Amy I found your book in my room yesterday Amy and I wanted to know that I love you Amy Mizuno and I want to be your boyfriend If you want me to Amy and I have a gift for you so I hope you like it Amy my love."

Amy said "Oh Bastion I love it and yes I'll be your girlfriend and do you have a huge long hard cock Bastion baby I know how to treat you like a king Bastion baby."

Bastion replied "Amy my love do you have big breasts my Mercury Queen and I'm your king Amy my love so let's go out on a date Amy my love."

So Bastion placed a necklace around Amy's neck that has the symbol of Mercury in rubies then they went out on their date Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Sammy's looking out the window with a dark smile on his face when Jenna walked in and answered "Master your brother Lord Ash is getting ready for the Dark Prelims Prince Sammy are you ready my prince to hurt him master."

Prince Sammy says "You know I'll destroy him for taking my love away from me Jenna and I see that your boyfriend Demyx has a sister named Larxene right and I want to see her Jenna I need her body I must have sex with her before I enter the Dark Prelims Jenna so when can I see Larxene I need her now!"

Jenna said "I'll talk to my boyfriend Demy my prince shall I give her a sexy dress my prince and a necklace to my prince and are you going to have sex with her my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I am Jenna and after that I'm going to marry her Jenna and when Kagome sees me with my new queen she'll wish that she never dumped me and when I'm done with him he'll never be the same when I'm thought with him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Queen Kairi walked in and answered "Ah Prince Sammy your brother Ash want's to see you my brother I'll be married to Ash and you'll be married to Demyx's baby sister Larxene and don't worry about your old girlfriend Sammy King Sora's going to take care of her Sammy and I know that he will so you get some rest Sammy cause tomorrow's the big night for the Dark Prelims my prince."

So Lord Ash's sitting on his throne when Jenna walked up to him and says "My lord I'm going to see my boyfriend Demy to find your brother Sammy his new queen my lord and to have sex with him my lord so I'll see you tonight my lord so I'm off."

So Jenna went to find her love and king Meanwhile Demyx's in his room when his sister Larxene walked in and said "Hey Demy what's wrong you know you shouldn't yelled at Cousin Joey like that big bro and who knows I mean come on big bro you know that he's right about her Demy."

Then Jenna walked in and wrapped her arms around Demyx's waist and replied "Did you miss me baby I have to see you Demy baby and who's this Demy a friend of yours and I know that your Cousin Joey doesn't like me Demy baby but who cares I want you in me now Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna this is my baby sister Larxene but I call her Lari for short Lair this is my girlfriend Jenna and l love her baby sis."

Larxene says "So you're the girl who loves my brother how nice and I thought he would never get a girlfriend but you're a nice girl for my brother to fuck with and you came back for more (huh) Jenna well go for it he's all yours."

Jenna said "Do you have a boyfriend Larxene I can get you one my dear he's waiting for you Larxene my master Prince Sammy's waiting for a girl like you to fuck hard but his last girlfriend dumped him and now he's looking for a new girlfriend to have sex with."

Demyx replied " (Huh) Sammy got dumped by who I can't believe this who would do this to my friend."

Then Joey came with Serenity and answered "Jenna what are you doing in my Cousin Demy's arms for (huh) Jenna."

Demyx says "Cousin Joey she's my girlfriend and I've got some bad news Cousin Joey do you know Ash's baby brother Sammy well he got dumped my his ex-girlfriend Kagome for Inuyasha and now he's looking for a new girlfriend and I think it's my sister Lari Cousin Joey."

Joey said "What! Sammy got dumped by Kagome why that little witch how can she do this to our friend come on Serenity let's go tell Yugi and the others the news little sis."

Larxene replied "No I don't have a boyfriend and you want me to go out with your master is he hot and sexy Jenna and does he have a huge hot long hard cock for me to suck it Jenna."

Jenna answered "Oh yes he does Lari in fact he wants to fuck you tonight Lari so here's the dress and a necklace try them on to see if you like them Lari."

So Larxene tried the dress on and it fits her then she felt someone touching her breasts then his very long dark purple hair with black streaks flowed in the wind and when she turned around she saw him her new love Prince Sammy standing there she walked up to him and kissed him in the lips and then Sammy says "Larxene my Thunder Queen I your Dark Prince have come to make you my queen so Larxene will you be my girlfriend my love and I want to suck your nipples my love."

Larxene said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend but will you be my boyfriend Sammy and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Sammy my king."

Sammy replied "Yes I'll be your boyfriend and yes you can suck my huge hot long hard cock Lari baby and now I'll fuck you hard if you let me Lari baby."

Larxene answered "Do it baby fuck me now Sammy fuck me now I want you in me now!"

Sammy says "Very well my dear I'll fuck you hard and fast now my new Thunder Queen your mine."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Sammy took Larxene to her room and he locked the door then he walked up to her and kissed her in the lips then he took off her dress then her breasts are showing then he started to suck her nipples and after he was done sucking her nipples he told her to get on her knees and suck his huge hot long hard cock so Larxene got on her knees and unzipped his pants and then she began to suck his cock.

So Larxene started to suck his very huge very long hard cock very fast that he started to moan then she stopped sucking his cock he grabbed her butt and told her to lay down and to bring her butt up he stuck his very huge very long hard cock straight inside her butt hole and fucked her there and then in her clit hole.

Then he took her to the bed then Sammy got on top of her and opened her legs and when he did he saw her clit so he opened her clit lips and he pulled the tip of his cock back and he sticked straight inside her then he broke her hymen then Sammy said "Does it hurt Lari baby so I'll take it out and stick it back in again okay Lari baby."

Larxene nodded and then Sammy stuck his very long very hard cock straight back inside her so when they found the spot they both liked Then Larxene replied "Oh yes baby fuck me hard Sammy oh yea… baby Sammy harder oh yes baby…Ah faster Sammy faster oh yea…Sammy oh yes my Dark King fuck me faster don't stop keep going your Thunder Queen want's all of you Sammy oh yes Sammy oh yea baby oh Sammy."

Then Sammy fucked Larxene faster and harder So Sammy reached the peak of his climax then he came in her and Larxene came on his cock.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So Sammy answered "Come with me my Thunder Queen our kingdom's calling us Lari baby so are you coming with me Lari baby I'll be waiting for you my love."

Larxene says "Sammy I'm coming with you and I want to meet your brother is he hot like you Sammy I bet that he has a very huge very long hard cock like you baby and I want to meet your brother's girlfriend is she cute like me Sammy baby."

Sammy said "Yes Lari she is but to Ash she's hot and sexy but you Lari your sexy to me baby now let's go my brother Ash's waiting for me my love now come with me Laxene my new Thunder Queen we fly."

So Sammy flew off with Larxene his new Thunder Queen back to the Dark Tower to see his brother Lord Ash Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Queen Kairi sitting next to him and King Sora's standing next to him holding his Queen Misty in his arms then Lord Ash's baby brother Sammy sitting next to Queen Kairi with his Thunder Queen Laxene sitting next to him and then his 4 henchmen stood there protecting their Lord and Lady first is Lonnie who's Queen Jenna's older brother then you got Saix who's Alyssa's boyfriend then you got Xaldin who's very loyal to Lord Ash and then you got Sesshomaru who's Dark Prince Sammy's bodyguard and last is Dark Atem who's Lord Ash's main henchmen and his loyal bodyguard and then the Dark Prelims will begin at midnight.

So Lord Ash replied "Now the time has come for us to begin the preparations for the Dark Preliminaries Jenna I want you to prepare a room for my sister Sakura and make sure that her wedding dress is ready Jenna cause right after the Dark Preliminaries to the 3rd exam we'll have a dark wedding and after the dark wedding my lovely sweet sexy baby sister Sakura will get fucked by her sand king my childhood friend Gaara and then in the 3rd exam we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true powers Saix."


	3. Chapter 3 The dark Chunin Exams

**Sakura's New Love**

**By Michelle .V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts 1& 2, Yuyu haksho, Inuyasha and Shaman King but I wish I did but I do own Kingdom Hearts 1 **

**&2 **

**Summary: This is a mega X-over with 9 different shows and 1 video game so I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Sand Ninja**

Long ago somewhere far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum who's standing on a cliff overlooking the land he lives In he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long dark blue vest with all Burgundy inside with blue jeans and the color of the jeans are Burgundy but the boots are black and he has a heart shaped locket with Kairi's picture inside and a gold chain with Kairi's name In diamonds.

So Ash's sitting on a fire horse with his long black hair flowing in the wind and he says "Well Pikachu what do you think maybe we should get back home and see If Kairi needs any help."

So Ash rode back home to his house and when he got there he saw his girlfriend Kairi sanding there and she walked up to him and said "Hey Ash I've been so worried about you baby and did you see anything lately baby and I know you miss him very much but you have the charm braclet he gave you as a gift Ash so why are you so sad Ash."

Ash replied "You don't understand Kairi he and I are best friends that I miss like crazy Kairi every time I look at my charm bracelet I start to cry you don't know how much pain I've been going through Kairi to know that you have to leave my childhood friend and I know that I miss him so much that I start to cry."

So This is Ash's gf she has long red hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Sky Blue dress with a Magenta jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Ash's picture In It and a golden bracelet with Ash's name in Rubies.

Just then Ash's baby brother Sammy ran out the house with a letter in his hand and answered "Ash a letter just came for you and It's from Uncle Asuma and he want's us to go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams that starts in 3 weeks from today big brother."

This Is Ash's baby brother Sammy he has long Purple hair that's down to his waist he wears a long red vest with all Dark Blue inside and his Blue jeans are Dark Blue and boots he has a heart shaped locket with Kagome's picture In It and her name In Sappires.

Just then they heard a big bang when they ran out they saw Sora running to them and he says "Ash did you hear that I think It was coming from Proffsor Oak's lab and I think he's in trouble guys let's get going Ash."

So Ash, Kairi, Sammy, Sora, Riku, May, Misty, Brock, Max, and Dawn all rode down to Proffsor Oak's lab and when they got there they say Tracy on the floor bleeding from the wound on his stomach but when Ash ran up to him Ash said "Tracy what happened here did something to Proffsor Oak Tracy where Is he buddy."

Tracy started to cough up blood and replied "Ash they came and took him Ash and they left me a note Ash and I think you need to read it buddy cause I know that you can save him."

Ash looked at the note and it states Dear: "Tracy If you want to see your Proffssor again bring the money and the boy If you don't we'll kill him If you don't so bring the money and the boy to Veridian City by 9:00 tonight or else."

Ash answered "They didn't leave their name but why do they want me for Tracy I don't know why but I think we should go to Veridian City with the money and me but I don't know why but let's go now."

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, Tracy, May, Max, and Dawn all got on their Pokemon and rode to Veridian City so when they got there they saw the bad guys and one of them says "Did you bring the money and the boy that we asked for well did you or not we want the boy alive so hand him over to us."

Tracy said "Yes I did bring the boy but not the money so what do you want with Ash he didn't do nothing to you so leave him out of this you jerk and let Proffssor Oak go."

Then the other guy got behind Ash and grabbed Ash and then Sammy replied "Let my brother go you monster leave him alone you creep he didn't do nothing to you so let him go you monsters or I'll kill you."

Allen says "Not on your life kid he's ours now and we will let go of your Proffessor but we'll take the kid and be on our way Johnny let the old man go we got what we came for now let's get out of here before the cops come."

So Allen and Johnny left with Ash kicking and scearming "Help me someone anyone help me please someone anyone help me!"

Johnny says "Quite you brat were takin you to our boss kid so If I were you I'd stay quite or I'll kill you boy now let's see what you'll do without your little friend here."

So Allen grabbed Pikachu and tossed him out the window when Ash said "Stop leave my Pikachu alone please and where are you taking me you jerks let me go now you monsters ugh let me go let me go ugh."

Just then they heard someone yell "Spirit gun" so when Allen turned around he got nailed with It and he fell to the ground dead Johnny looked at his partner and replied "You'll pay for that kid no one kill's my partner and get's away with It now I'm gonna get my hands on you kid."

Then he saw 4 boys and 2 girls the first guy has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long Dark Green vest with all Mandarin inside and his Blue jeans are the same color and he wears boots to and he has a heart shaped locket with a picture of his girlfriend Keiko In It and a golden chain with Keiko's name in diamonds the second boy has very long black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Blue inside he wears Blue jeans and boots he has a diamond shaped locket with a picture of his new girlfriend Yukina In It.

The nex boy has long Rose Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Light Blue vest with all Green inside he wears Blue jeans and boots and the last one has long Black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Purple vest with all Yellow inside he wears Blue jeans and boots.

So the two girls one has long Black that's down to her waist and she wears a long Maroon dress with a long Sliver jacket with shoes to match and she has a star shaped locket with a picture of her boyfriend Yuskue In It and the last girl has long Black hair that's donw to her waist she wears a Light Pink dress with a Peach jacket and the shoes match the dress she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Zane In It.

Then the first boy answered "Let that boy go pal cause I'll kill you If you don't pal so let him go pal cause your gonna get It!"

Johnny says "Make me kid and what's your name so they can carve it on your tombstone kid so get lost my boss needs this kid so out of my way kid."

Just then the first kid beat Johnny up real bad and Ash held Pikachu close to him to keep him safe but when the battle's over Ash fainted from the sight then they took Ash to a near by Pokemon Center and when he woke up Ash looked around and said "(Huh) where am I and who are you buddy did you save me and my Pikachu from those men."

He replied "Yea I did kid so what's your name buddy I want to know and I want to thank you for saving me and my Pikachu."

He answered "No problem kid and you what to know my name right kid the name's Yuskue Uyrameshi and the guy with the long Orange hair Is my friend Kuzuma Kuwabawa and the other guy with long Red hair Is my other friend Kurama and the little guy here with the long Black hair Is Hiei and you better watch out cause you don't want to make this little guy mad and this Is my girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and she's the best thing that ever happened to me casue I love her very much and the last girl over here Is my twin sister Hikari and yes we are twins but what's your name kid you never told us your name buddy so we can be friends."

Ash says "Well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and I have a younger brother named Sammy and a girlfriend named Kairi and I love her very much Yuskue and sure we can be friends but I need to get back to Pallet Town and find my brother and girlfriend to make sure their safe so can you help me Yuskue buddy."

Yuskuesaid "Surebuddy but how are we going to get there Ash If we don't know how we need something to get us there Ash and fast."

Then Ashpulled out a poke ball from his pocket and yells "Ponyta I choose you so come out my friend."

Yuskue answered "Uh Ash what's that a horse or what and you can ride this thing buddy but won't you get burned Ash buddy you know that right."

Ash says "Yuskue this is a Pokemon and no I don't get burned by Ponyta cause It's my friend Yuskue so let's go you guys."

So Ash got on his Ponyta, Yuskue got on his Bayleaf with Keiko his girlfriend behind him, Kuwabara rode on his Ponyta and Hikari rode on her Bayleaf with Kurama and Hiei behind her so they rode back to Pallet Town to find Sammy and Kairi but then Ash saw a bird type Pokemon flying in the air It's a Starlie so Ash looked up and said "I know that Starlie that's my baby brother's Pokemon I'm sure of It."

Hikari replied "Ash Is that your Pokemon buddy and why's It coming this way for Ash with something In It's beak for you Ash."

So Starlie flew down and landed on Ash's shoulder and Ash took the note from Starlie's beak so Ash read the note and It states: "Dear Ash It's me Sammy your little brother I was so worried about you Ash that me and Kairi went with Sora and the others to find you so I used my Starlie to find you and I hope you get this letter big brother cause I miss you so much your baby bro Sammy."

Ash answered "Sammy wherever you are buddy I'm coming baby bro so don't worry okay Sammy I'm coming to find you baby bro so hang In there Sammy here I come."

So Ash, Yuskue, Kuwabara, Hikari, Kurama, Keiko and Hiei all made it to Pallet Town but when they got there Ash saw his mom and says "Mom where's Sammy do you know where he Is mom I need to know where he Is mom and fast."

Nina said "Oh Ash I'm glad to see you son I thought I'd lost you Ash but why are you looking for your brother Sammy for Ash he left with Kairi to find you Ash and who are they Ash are they new friends Ash."

Ash replied "Yes mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Uryameshi and his older twin sister Hikari Uryameshi and their friend Kuzma Kuwabawa my friend Yuskue's girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and their two friends Kurama and Hiei mom and their the one's who saved me mom and we need to know mom and fast cause I need to find him mom."

Nina answered "But Ash can't you wait for Sammy to come back sweety you need to wait for him Ash he'll be back sweety so get some rest okay Ash."

Ash says "I'll try mom but what If I can't sleep mom what will happen to me mom I need to know and I keep having this pain and It hurts so much mom I don't what to do mom help me mom."

Nina said "I knew this would happened my son but I have a serect to tell you Ash so you need to sit down for this cause I don't know how to tell you this but you weren't born In Pallet Town you were born in Suna the village hidden In the sand Ash your little brother Sammy but you have two sisters and their names are Sakura and Tenten but you do have a brother a half-brother named Shikamaru and he's your baby brother Ash."

Ash replied "Then why are you telling me all this mom your saying that I have 2 sisters and 1 half-brother that I don't know anything about mom where are they mom don't you have a picture of them or something mom."

Nina answered "Yes I do Ash It's right here In the photo alubm see Ash there you In my arms with Tenten standing next to me holding her dolly and Sakura standing next to your father while he's holding your brother Sammy in his arms and Shikamaru standing next to your Uncle Asuma looking at the mountians of the Hokage's with your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure the village hidden In the leaves and that's where I was born so was your sisters and half brother but your father was born in Suna Ash and It was In Suna that we first met and your father Is a priest of Egypt one for the court of Pharoah Atem and his younger twin brother Atemi Ash and that's 5,000 years ago my son back In Suna your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you when you were born known as Shitanu It was the spirit of the brother of Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle my son and that's why you have all that pain my son."

Ash says "So all this time when I was In pain that you didn't tell me this mom no wounder that I was in pain mom but thanks for telling me mom and when do I get to meet my sisters and half-brother mom and do I have any cousins mom."

Nina said "Yes you do have cousins 4 of them and their name's are Rei, Duke, Saskue, and Itachi and you have a half-cousin named Syrus and he's your half-cousin on your father side of the family Ash."

Then Yuskue walked In and replied "Hey I hate to break up this family time but we have big trouble buddy and you should look out the window buddy cause Kuwabara told me that he saw 2 people dressed in White with a talking cat flying In a balloon that looks like a Meowth buddy."

Ash answered "You don't mean Team Rocket do you Yuskue I don't know what their up to but It means no good."

Nina says "Ash who's this son a friend of your Ash."

Ash said "Mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the one who saved me mom."

Nina replied "So you're the one who saved my son thank you Yuskue for saving Ash."

Yuskue answered "It was nothing Mrs Kechum but I think we need Ash for something."

Just then they heard a loud yell coming from outside and they saw Riku running up to Ash and says "Thank goodness your safe Ash we were worried about you buddy even Kairi was worried to Ash she told me that she was looking all over for you Ash and she told me that Sammy's crying for you Ash."

Ash said "Riku where's Kairi Is she with you buddy and Sammy where Is he Is he okay buddy answere me Riku where's my baby brother Riku where's Sammy!"

Riku replied "They took Sammy and I don't know where they took him but Sora told me that Team Rocket might have something to do with It."

Then Yuskue ran up to Ash and answered "Hey Ash who's this a friend of your or what and what's his name buddy."

Ash says "Yuskue this Is my best friend Riku and he lives In the Destiny Islands with my other friend Sora and my girlfriend Kairi Riku this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's my new best friend Riku."

Riku said "Did you just say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi one of the tuffest street punks of Sarayashikaka Junior High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash."

Just then they saw a balloon that looks like a Meowth and when Yuskue saw It was Team Rocket flying down to them then Jessie got off the balloon and replied "What do you mean we have something to do with this we have nothing to do with It boy but what's going on here where's your brother Ash."

Ash answered "They took my baby brother Sammy and I don't know where he Is Jessie so can you take us to find him Jessie."

Jessie says "Sure Ash we'll help you out but I need to find my friend Ash and she can help us."

James said "But Jessie why do we need to help them for Jessie we need to get Pikachu for the boss."

Jessie replied "Now now James we need to help them James and you know that with their help we can find my best friend Mai Valintine James."

Then they heard a bang from outside and they ran to see what was going on then they saw a huge sand wall and when Ash saw It he answered "Hey I know that sand wall from Somewhere you guys It's my childhood friend I know It's him you guys."

Then 3 people appeared the first one's a girl she wears a long Poppy dress with a Purple jacket and shoes to match and she has long blond hair that's down to her waist and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half-brother Shikamaru In It then the other Is a boy with long Brown hair that down to his waist he wears a long Blue vest with all Turquoise inside and the last one's a boy with long Blood Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Green inside he has a heart shaped locket with picture of Ash's sister In It.

Then Ash saw the girl and when she walked to him she says "Ash Is you buddy."

Ash said "Temari Is that you buddy wow It's been years since I last saw you guys how's your brothers Temari."

Temari replied "Their fine infact their right here hey guys come over here It's Ash you guys."

So Kankuro and Gaara came over to their sister and then Kankuro answered "Hey sis what's up did you find Ash yet sis."

Temari says "Right here you dummy and yes I did you dumb dumb."

Kankuro said "Hey who are you calling a dumb dumb (huh)sis well who It Is It's Ash our best buddy hey Ash long time no see hey Ash there's someone who wants to see you buddy."

Ash replied " Who wants to see me (huh) buddy do I know him."

Then Gaara walked up to him and hugged him and answered "Ash buddy It's been years look how much you've grown how's Sammy Ash Is he doing fine buddy I want to see him Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash says "He's gong someone took him and we don't know where they took him Gaara we need your help to find him."

Then Ysukue walked up to Ash and said "Hey Ash who's this a friend of yours or what and what's that on his back a bottle or what."

Ash replied "Yuskue this Is my childhood friend Gaara and we grew up together and Gaara this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the best."

Then Kankuro answered "Did you say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi the toughtes street punks of Sarayashikaka Junor High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash why didn't you say so buddy we want to be friends with him Ash."

Ash says "I'll go ask him hey Yuskue can my childhood friend and his sibs be your friends buddy and can Sora and my other friends be your friends to buddy."

Yuskue said "Sure they can buddy they can be friends with my friends Ash but don't we need to find your brother Sammy buddy so we need to get there and fast Ash."

Kairi replied "But Ash where do we start looking Ash sweety and we need more help Ash so why don't you use your brother's Pokemon to find Sammy baby."

So Ash pulled out a poke ball and yelled "Starlie I choose you Starlie I want you to go find Sammy and when you do let us know okay buddy."

So Starlie flew off to find Sammy Meanwhile somewhere In Juuban a young girl with long Blue hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Blue dress with a Purple jacket with shoes to match the dress a she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastion inside so she's waking down the street when she stopped and heard someone scream "Help me someone anyone help me oh Ash where are you big brother."

Then she answered "Oh no that poor boy he needs our help and fast."

So Ami ran back to her friends at Hikawa Jinja Temple where she saw her friends and 2 cats when she ran up to her friend Mina and says Mina come quick there's a boy trapped In a bulding somewhere downtown you guys so let's go."

Mina said "Did you say a guy Amy Is he cute and hot Amy."

So this Is Mina she has long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Light Red dress with Light Peach jacket and shoes to match she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Atticus inside so Amy and Mina heard a boy sceam but when they got there they saw a bird In the air so Amy found the boy she saw him laying on a stone table In chains then she replied "Are you okay do you need some help I'll go get you some okay."

He answered "Please hurry miss I need to find my older brother so please hurry miss."

Amy says "Hang on young man I'll go get help okay."

So Amy and Mina ran back to the others and and said "Raye we need your help and fast I found a young man tied up In chains you have to help him and fast and he needs to find his older brother Raye we need to help him."

Raye replied "I had a vision about him you guys and I know this boy Amy and we need to save him and quick."

Luna answered "Raye do you know him Raye we have to know who he Is Raye."

Raye says "I know who he Is Luna he's my cousin and his name's Sammy and he lives In Suna but he moved to Pallet Town but we need to save him before they do something to him Luna and I'm worried about him you guys so let's go."

So the girls left for the place that Amy found Sammy tied In chains to a stone table but when they got there they heard 2 people talking and one of them said "We need Ash and quick you dummy the boss told us to get him and I can't believe that our 2 best goons couldn't get him the boss Ins't going to like this."

Just then a girl dressed In Black walked out of the shadows and replied "Did you bring Ash here Lonnie we need him here you fools so why Isn't he here."

Lonnie answered "Forgive me my queen but there has been a little snag In your plans my lady but the 2 goons you sent to were killed by a boy who saved Ash and we don't know who did It but we do have his younger brother my queen."

Queen Jenna says "Good let me see him Lonnie this was Ash will sure to come and find him and when he does he'll be ours for the taking."

Then they brought out Sammy then she walked up to him then he said "Uh let me go evil witch wait until my brother come's you'll be sorry lady."

Just then 8 girls appeard and one of them replied "Leave my cousin alone you witch so you better watch out cause In the name of Mars you'll get burned lady."

Jenna answered "And who are you some kind of girl scouts selling cookies to tell me that ha who do you think you are girly your talking to Queen Jenna daughter of Queen Beryl the one who your princess killed 2 years ago and I'll kill your princess for this but your Cousin Sammy Is bait for his older brother whom we need Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen so this Is the boy's cousin she's a miko my queen and she has powers to the present my queen."

Jenna said "Show these Salior brats out the door I have some work to do soon the world will bow down to me Queen Jenna queen of the New Negaverse and Ash will be here soom my friend Lonnie I want you to get me the Winddragon from the musion In Domino City and bring It back here okay Lonnie dear mom will be so proud of me her little girl."

Lonnie replied "But my queen why Domino City that city Is full of fools who like to duel my queen the Winddragon Is the most powerful sword In the world why would It be there my queen."

Jenna answered "Cause Lonnie the sword's power was weilded by another but now we need It and soon the moon will be full tonight hurry Lonnie you must get to Domino City and fast."

So this is the end of Chapter 1 In Chaper 2 Ash gets a letter from his Cousin Raye Hino will Ash get to Juuban In time read on Duel fans

**Summery: On the last chapter we found out that Sailor Mars found her Cousin Sammy In chains laying on a stone table will she save him from Queen Beryl's oldest daughter Jenna and will Ash and his friends come to save him. Keep reading duel fans **

**Hey duel fans I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated so don't worry about It**

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble In Juuban **

So Jenna's main henchmen Lonnie went to Domino City to get his hands on the Wind dragon for his boss so In the middle of the night Lonnie walked up to the Domino Museum but when he did he saw 2 guards he gave a loud laugh and says "Stupid fools guarding the Wind dragon so no one will get (huh) we'll see about that ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Just then one of the guards heard a noise and when one of them came over to where the Wind dragon Is displayed they saw a tall man dressed In Black and one guard said "Hey who goes there answer me buddy."

Lonnie replied "Well why should I tell you my mission you fool so you better step aside so I can get on with my mission."

Then the other guard took out a gun and answered "You better stay away from the sword or I'll kill you punk."

Just then they saw a dark light coming from Lonnie and then Lonnie says "Dark Shadow Power! Soon the return of Lord Ash will be at hand Ah there's the Legendary Wind dragon just In time to hand deliver It to my queen."

So Lonnie walked to where the Wind dragon was displayed and broke the glass and took the sword but when he did he heard a sound go off and he saw the cops he disappeared In a puff of smoke before the cops came In Meanwhile at Ryou's house Ryou's In the kitchen cooking and Bakura's watching T.V. when they heard the news woman talking on the T.V. and she said "There has been a robbery In Domino Museum tonight a very powerful sword has been stolen no whereabouts of the person has been found and the cops have no clue who done It but I think we found someone who saw this excuse me young man did you see what happened here tonight."

Lil Julio replied "Si lady my brother and I were walking down the street passed the Museum then we stopped and looked at a dark light and this huge duel monster appeared and It looked like a big black dragon and I saw someone riding on It's back It flew off and that's all we saw."

She answered " Well there you have It folks now back to you Bob."

So Bakura tuned off the T.V. then he walked into the kitchen where Ryou's cooking to get a an apple when he heard a knock on the door so he walked up to the door while eating the apple and opened It and It's Malik and his older brother Marik and he says "Hey did you hear the news some wacko broke into the museum and took a sword but why would some dude take that sword for and why."

Ryou said "(Huh) a sword what kind of sword did they take Malik do you know what It Is."

Bakura replied "Oh man did you say a sword I know what It Is you guys I saw that same sword 5,000 years ago and there are 2 different swords one Is called the Legendary Sliver Moonbeam that's wielded by Leon's baby brother Benny and It's brother sword called the Legendary Wind dragon the most powerful sword in the world It was last wielded by our girlfriend Maria's sister's son who's name's Yoh Aurka and I know that jerk Lonnie has It I'm sure of It."

Ryou answered "You know Lonnie big brother how do you know him Kura If I never seen him Kura and who are they after big brother."

Meanwhile back In the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when Lonnie returned with the sword and he says " My queen I have returned with the Wind dragon my queen and I know that you'll have your revenge against Sailor Moon soon enough my queen."

Jenna said "Well done Lonnie you've done well now with the Wind dragon In our hands the return of Lord Ash will begin very soon Lonnie now all we need Is the power of the Dark Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie so we must get It and fast."

Back In Fuchsia City Ash's laying on his bed In the Pokemon Center looking at the ceiling when Kairi walked In with a letter In her hand and replied "Hey Ash a letter came for you and It's form your Cousin Rei Hino Ash baby."

Ash answered "Did you say Cousin Rei I haven't heard form Cousin Rei In 7years Kairi the last time I saw her when I was 7yrs old and now I'm 16yrs and she's 17yrs old right now so I wonder what she wrote to me Kairi."

Kairi says "Only one way to find out Ash so open It and read It baby to find out."

So Ash opened the letter and It states:_ "Dear Ash: It's me Rei your fave cousin how's Aunt Nina doing fine or what so how's your girlfriend Kairi doing and I heard that she was one of the 7 Princesses of Heart I had a vision about Ash well I'm writing to you cause my friend Amy Mizuno heard someone yelling so we came to see what It Is and then I saw him It was Cousin Sammy laying on a stone table In chains but then this girl appeared all dressed In black walked out of the shadows and told us that her name's Queen Jenna the daughter of the evil Queen Beryl and she has Sammy Ash we need you to get to Juuban as quick as you can so will you be here Ash your cousin Rei Hino." _

Then Yuskue came with Sora, Riku, Brock, Jessie, James, May, Max, Misty, Dawn, Kuwabawa, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara and said "Hey Ash what's up Is something wrong buddy and did you find the jerk who took your baby bro Ash."

Ash replied "We have a clue Yuskue and I think we need to go to Juuban and find out why my Cousin Rei told me that some girl by the name of Queen Jenna has my brother Yuskue and she also told me that this Jenna girl Is the daughter of some lady name Queen Beryl."

Kuwabara answered "Who's this Queen Beryl lady Is she some old hag we need to punch into the ground Ash cause she's going to get her ass kicked by me and don't even think about it Urameshi."

Riku says "Oh brother hey Kuwabara I don't know who this Queen Beryl Is but we need find some more clues first you dummy."

Kuwabara said "Oh yea you want a piece of me punk well come and get It pretty boy cause I'm going to kick your ass now boy."

Riku replied "If you can try It tough guy I don't care If you're the second toughest street punk In your school and all but you can't be me."

Then Sora and Yuskue broke up the fight and Ysukue answered to Ash "Hey buddy I know who someone who can help us Ash and she can help us Ash.

Ash says "Who Is It Yuskue do you know her buddy so what's her name Yuskue."

Yuskue said "Her name's Kagome and she's my cousin Ash so she'll help us."

Ash replied " Will she be able to help us find Sammy Yuskue I need to know so can you send a letter and tell her to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center Yuskue."

Yuskue answered "I'll get right on It Ash and do you want me to tell my Cousin Kagome what happened Ash."

Ash says "Yes Yuskue tell her everything Yuskue we need her help and fast we need to get to Juuban with her okay Yuskue buddy."

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Shrine Kagome's getting ready for her family's shrine party when her now younger brother Sota and out the door with a letter In his hand and said "Kagome you have a letter and It's from our Cousin Yuskue big sis."

Kagome replied "What a letter form Cousin Yuskue Sota gimmy that let me read It Sota I wonder what he wrote to us Sota." So Kagome read the letter and It states: _"Dear Kagome It's me Yuskue your baby cousin I'm writing to you cause we need your help you see my new best friend Ash needs your to find his younger brother and he told me to tell you to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center and fast cause we're leaving for Juuban In 2 days Kagome do can you meet us In Fuchsia City big cuz. Your cousin Yuskue Urameshi ps. Hikari says Hi."_

Then Sota answered "Well what are you going to do big sis Yuskue needs your help Kagome and fast." Kagome says "Mom I'm going to Fuchsia City Cousin Yuskue needs my help mom so I have to go mom so I better start packing for my trip to Fuchsia City mom."

Tina said "Fuchsia City why there Kagome Is there something wrong with your cousin honey I know you have to go help your Cousin Yuskue but you can't go alone honey I know why don't you go with Inuyasha I'm sure he can help you dear."

Kagome replied "Mom I don't think Inuyasha will like the idea of going to Fuchsia City with me mom and I know that he's waiting for me to go down the well mom."

Just then flash of red and white appeared at her window and It's Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch look at her pack so he got down from the tree branch and answered "What are you doing Kagome and why are you packing all those clothes for and why."

Kagome says "I'm going to Fuchsia City to help my cousin's best friend find baby brother and that's why I'm going."

Inuyasha said "I'm coming with you Kagome I don't trust anyone with you but I hope we help your cousin's friend out but I do smell something bad In the air Kagome."

So Kagome and Inuyasha head out for Fuchsia City Meanwhile In Domino City Duke Devlin was In his game shop when he got a letter from his half-sister Rei Hino when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and It's Yugi and his friends they heard the news about the robbery then Ryou and Bakura appeared with Malik and Marik and Duke replied "Hey guys I just got a letter form my half-sister telling me that my baby Cousin Sammy got kidnapped by some lady you guys but I think I have a bad feeling about this you guys."

Ryou answered "Hey guys Kura knows who did It and he took a sword called the Legendary Wind dragon and they plan to use It and that's why they kidnapped Duke's baby cousin."

Joey says "Since when you call Bakura Kura all of a sudden Ryou I mean he doesn't like to be called that Ryou."

Bakura said "I let him call me that you dummy and I also let Marik and Malik call me that to."

Just then they saw a big dark light coming from outside then they heard a voice coming from outside and It replied "Foolish people of Domino City soon you'll all bow down to Queen Jenna queen of the Dark Negaverse now the time has come to witness the birth of the Dark world soon our leader Lord Ash will awaken from his Imprisonment to awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs so they can rule the world."

Tea answered "Oh no this Is bad you guys real bad what are we going to do."

Then Lonnie shows up flying on a huge black dragon and with one mighty powerful swoop he grabs Yugi and starts to laugh then he says "Ah Kura long time no see (huh) I see you have your own body now well I one of the twin pharaohs now to grab the other one and Kura your little brother Ryou's next."

Then Lonnie used his power to grab Yami and then he went and grabbed Ryou and then Ryou screamed "Help me Kura please help me big brother save me."

Bakura said "Ryou! Grr Lonnie let him go now or I'll kill you Lonnie I mean It."

Then Lonnie flew off with them and Bakura screamed Ryou!!! We have to find him curse that Lonnie I'll kill him."

Marik replied "Hey take It easy man we'll find him Kura don't worry buddy." Then they saw a young guy dressed in a long dark blue vest with all light blue inside he has long red hair that's down to his waist with boots on standing on the wall with his back to the wall then Tea answered "Hey who are you and how did you get here and are you going to help us kind sir."

He says "Kind sir well lady the name's Axel and the changes of finding your friends are slim to none so anyway who are you looking for anyone I know."

Bakura said "For my younger twin brother Ryou pal and I need to find him and fast."

Meanwhile back In Fuchsia City Ash and his friends are getting ready for their trip to Juuban when Sora saw a girl wearing a long purple dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has long black hair that's down to her waist she has a locket with a picture of Ash's brother Sammy In It then they saw a young boy with long white hair that's down to his waist he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light green inside and boots so when the girl saw the Pokemon Center she yells "Cousin Yuskue It's me Kagome your cousin I'm here big cuz."

Yuskue replied "Kagome Is that you baby cuz wow Kagome look at you your big cuz I haven't see you In 9years Kagome how's Sota is he big baby cuz."

Kagome answered "He's fine Yuskue he's 15yrs old and I'm 16 now Yuskue and I came here to help you guys out big cuz."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and says "Kagome who's this a friend of yours or what so we came here to find your cousin's friend's younger brother."

Then Ash came with Sora, Misty, Kairi, Max, Riku, May, Dawn, Brock, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Jessie, James, and Yukina, walked up to Yuskue and said "Hey Yuskue Is this your cousin Kagome Yuskue we need her help finding Sammy."

Kagome replied "Did you say Sammy Ash did something happened to my boyfriend Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash answered " They took him and we need to get to Juuban and fast as we can Kagome so can you help us."

Kagome says "Sure Ash I'll help you In any way I can Ash to find my boyfriend Sammy."

Meanwhile back at the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when her younger sister Alyssa walked In and said "Big sis you have to stop this why do you want revenge on Sailor Moon for big sis she did noting to you Jenna so leave them alone."

Jenna replied "Why do you say that for little sister I hate Princess Serena for killing our mother Alyssa that's why I hate her."

Alyssa answered "Well you see Jenna I'm a sailor scout and I serve my princess and my fellow scouts to big sis and I never told mom this but I was born as one of the sailor scouts from the Sliver Millennium Jenna I'm Sailor Aquarius the sailor scout of dreams."

Then she showed her Senshi wand and yelled "Eternal Aquarius Power Make-Up" the brand new Sailor Senshi In Alyssa's voice has four fluffy feathers on the upper portion of her scalp and she has the astrological sign of Aquarius on her forehead and her bodysuit is white her shoulder pads and designed like Eternal Sailor Moon's but Aquamarine in color and she has star shaped crystal In the center of her bust and the skit is tripled layer with Aqua Pink and gold and she has earrings in Aquamarine in form of a mermaids and her bow on the back of her suit is like Sailor Moon's bow but aqua in color she wears high heel shoes like Sailor Mars high heel shoes but her's are in aqua and she wears fingerless fighting gloves exposing her aqua colored nails with mermaids pained on each nail and she as a key blade similar to Riku's Road to Dawn key blade and a aquamarine scepter with a golden hilt and a bow for her bows and she has four huge fluffy angel wings but in Aqua and when her sister saw It she says "Alyssa how could you do this to us my baby sister a Sailor Senshi why Alyssa how dare you Alyssa how dare you!"

Alyssa said "I had to you the truth big sis and I'm sorry Jenna can you forgive me big sis."

Then Jenna walked away and didn't look at Alyssa and replied "Why should I forgive you baby sis you know I hate Princess Serena for killing mom and now I find out that you Alyssa my own baby sister a Sailor Senshi I'll never forgive you Alyssa now your good and I'm bad but your still my sister and I still care about you Alyssa but mark my words baby sis you'll stay out of my plans got It!"

Then Alyssa ran out of her sister's throne room and up to her room and started to cry and answered "Why Is Jenna so mean to me and why does she hate me I don't know why but I have to tell Sailor Moon this even If my life was in danger."

Just then her boyfriend walked Into her room and says "What's wrong my love did your sister hurt you Alyssa my dear and you know my love let me give you a kiss to make you feel better Alyssa."

Alyssa said Oh Saix I love you to so you can kiss me Saix baby.''

So Saix held Alyssa In his arms and kissed In the lips then he layed her on the bed and kissed her some more deeply and passionately

(X-rated lemon coming up)

So Saix took her shirt off and then he took off her bra but when he saw her breasts then he laid on the bed and he started sucking her nipples then her legs and lifted up her skirt and he took off her panties and they have the door locked to her room and then she unzipped his pants and then he walked over to where she's laying and then he got on top of her and then he went to stick It In her and then he broke her hymen and then he replied "Are you okay my love let me try It again okay Alyssa." So Alyssa nodded and he took It out and stuck It back In her so they found a spot that they both liked then Alyssa answered "Oh … Saix ah your so good…I never knew you were so good In bed baby oh keep going Saix don't stop faster baby faster harder make me come baby."

Saix says " So Alyssa how do you like It baby you know how much I love you Alyssa now here I come baby get ready Alyssa so here It comes."

So Saix threw back his head and he came into her and then Alyssa spilled her fluids onto his cock then he layed next to her and Alyssa said "Saix do you remember you were back on the Moon Kingdom my love and that was so good baby I never knew you were so good In bed Saix."

Saix replied "Yes I do remember my days from the Sliver Millennium why do you say that for my love."

Alyssa answered "Cause I'm a Sailor Scout Saix do you still love me as a Sailor Scout Saix and I don't want to lose you my love.

Saix says "Yes I love you Alyssa even If you're a Sailor Senshi or not but I'm loyal to your sister and my queen so I have to go my love so I'll see you when I'm done."

So Saix kissed Alyssa In the lips then walked out the door then Alyssa's cat Sol appeared and said "Alyssa we have to save the young princes and the twin pharaohs from your sister's grasps and you must contact the other scouts and fast."

So Alyssa got out of her room and walked down to the dungeon but when she got there she saw a boy In the cell and then he replied "W- who are you and why are you here for."

Sailor Aquarius answered "Sssh my name's Sailor Aquarius and I'm here to save you and I need to know your name please tell me your name."

he says "My name's Sammy and I'm here with another boy and he's In here with me."

Aquarius said "Can you tell me his name Sammy I need to know his name Sammy."

Then Sammy walked up to the boy and asked him his name and Same told Aquarius that his name's Ryou and then she opened the door and then Sammy and Ryou ran out of the cell and then she told Ryou where the twin pharaohs are being held then they got to the cell where the Twin Pharaohs are being held then Yugi saw a girl wearing a aqua fuku suit and two other boys with her and replied "Who are you miss have you come to save us from this evil lady miss and who Is that evil lady."

Aquarius answered "Don't worry and yes I've come to save you Yugi so stand back cause I'm going to break the door down." Then she yelled "Aquarius Diamond Blast and the cell door opened then Yugi and his older brother Yami ran out of the door and then Yami says to Sailor Aquarius "Thank you for saving us from that evil lady and now how do you get out of here do you know a way out of here."

Aquarius said "Yes and I know someone who can help us and I'll contact them with my communicator."

So Sailor Aquarius used her Sailor Communicator to contact the Sailor Scouts but when she did Sailor Mercury got It and replied "Amy here who are you and are you the new Sailor Scout Luna told us about and what's your name."

Aquarius answered "My name's Princess Alyssa princess of Aquarius and I need your help cause I just saved Sailor Mars's younger cousin and a friend and the Twin Pharaohs and we need a way out so can you meet us there okay Amy."

Amy says "Did you just say that your Princess Alyssa of Aquarius but are you the youngest daughter of Queen Beryl well are you Alyssa."

Alyssa said "No I'm not her real daughter Amy I hate her for taking me away from my home Amy and Jenna's my real sister and I love her to so will you help us Amy."

Amy replied "We'll be on our way okay Alyssa so don't worry okay Alyssa."

So Alyssa, Sammy, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami all ran to the place past Jenna's throne room to the secret passage way was hidden then Alyssa hit a switch that opened the door and they all ran out Into the light but when they got out Yugi saw Sailor Moon and the other sailor senshi waiting for them Aquarius answerers to Sailor Moon "Hey I'm here where are you guys Sol where are they I don't see them Sol."

Then Luna saw Sol and says "Sol Is that you we haven't seen you for a while where have you been Sol."

Sol said "I found Alyssa here and she's Sailor Aquarius one of the 12 Zodiac scouts Luna and I fear that her older sister Queen Jenna's one to Luna and Alyssa doesn't know about this Luna so please don't tell Alyssa about this okay my friend."

Alyssa walked up to Serena and replied "You showed up just in time and where's Rei I wanted to tell her that I found her Cousin Sammy."

Then Sammy saw Rei and he started to cry then he ran up to her and she answered "Sammy It's you It's really you I'm so happy that your back I've missed you so much and If that girl hurts you I'll burn her real hard."

Alyssa says "No don't I can't let you hurt Jenna I know that she's evil but I still care for her so where are we Rei."

Rei said "Were in Juuban and I see my other cousin Ash hey Ash It's me Rei your cousin Rei Ash."

Then Sammy saw Ash walking this way then he ran up to him and cried In his arms and replied "Oh Ash I missed you so much please don't ever leave me Ash I was so worried that you wouldn't save me Ash."

Ash answered "Sammy don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you okay little bro."

Meanwhile back In Domino Duke and the others are getting ready to go to Juuban when they saw a young boy with long blond hair that's down to his waist he wears a long dark blue vest with blue jeans and boots and he has a sittar strapped to his back and when Joey saw him he says "Demy Is that you baby cuz It's me Joey your big cuz don't you know me Demy."

Demyx said "Joey Is that you big cuz I missed you very much so where are you going big cuz and can I come with you Cousin Joey."

Joey replied "Sure Cousin Demy you can come with us and so will Axel yo Axel do you want to come with us buddy."

Axel answered "Sure why not I've got nothing else to do and why are we going to do this for Demyx and I never knew that your Joey's cousin Demyx."

Demyx says "So who's cousin are you Axel and what's his name Axel buddy and I want to know who these people are Axel and how are we going to get there Axel."

Back In Juuban Ash's sitting on his bed when Ryou walked up to him and said "Are you okay Ash I was hoping you would tell me how your feeing Ash I know how tuff I was to lose your younger brother Ash but why are you feeling low for Ash If you looked very happy for him Ash."

Ash replied "Ryou don't you miss your older twin brother Ryou I heard you crying In your sleep for him Ryou but don't worry he'll find you."

Just then Sora ran In and answered "You guys might want to see this but It's huge and mean to."

So Ash and the others ran out of Rei's house then they saw it a huge black dragon with someone riding on top then Ryou saw him and says "Hey your that jerk Lonnie the one my brother Kura told me about what are you doing here in Juuban Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Well now who let you out of your cell now I'll have to take you with me now Ryou your coming with me rather you like it or not."

Then Lonnie felt a punch coming towards him and then he fell to the ground then he saw him Ryou's older brother Bakura standing over him with a dark look on his face then he replied "Touch Ryou again Lonnie and when I'm done with you you won't feel your hands again."

Just then a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she's wears a long black dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match walked up to Ash and his friends and answered "So you're the one you punched Lonnie in the face very clever of you but I need your younger brother to come with us and I didn't get your name son can you tell me your name."

Bakura says" Why should I tell you my name for lady and the name's Bakura and I'm Ryou's older identical twin brother lady and your not getting your hands on my brother Ryou got it bitch!"

Jenna said "strong and cute I like that in a guy so why don't you join me Bakura I can use you in my group so what do you say Bakura will you join us."

Bakura replied "No deal lady now back off and leave me alone so buzz off lady."

Then Demyx walked up to Bakura and answered "Hey Kura who's she a friend of yours or what (huh) well do you know her or what."

Bakura says "No she's that girl who wants to get her hands on my younger brother Ryou Demy and I'm going to kill her you got that!"

Then Jenna walked up to Demyx and said "Who are you and do I know you I've see you before do you have a sittar with you and do you have a girlfriend or not."

Demyx replied "No but I did find a picture of a girl but she left me but why am I telling you this for lady you don't know anything about me lady."

Then Jenna held her heart shaped locket and answered "I to have a boyfriend that I loved and he gave me this heart shaped locket before he left and I never got to see him all that's left of him is this picture of him."

Then she opened her locket and they saw a picture of her boyfriend but Demyx gasped and says "Hey that's me but how I didn't know that I lost her but now I know that she's my girlfriend but why did you leave me for Jenna why just because of your power hungry mother."

Jenna said "So you all want to know my plan well as you know the time has come to witness the birth of Lord Ash will begin tonight at midnight and when the moon is full and the and the stars are aligned the power of the Wind dragon will be awaken and now I'll be going now so don't worry Demy baby we'll meet again my love so here's a kiss from me Demy baby."

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and kissed him in the lips then she left in a puff of smoke Meanwhile somewhere in Konoah deep in the village they are getting ready for the Chunin Exams so team 10 retruned from their mission when Asuma got a letter from his younger sister Nina then Shikamaru replied "Hey Asuma why did you get a letter for and why who is Nina do you know her teacher."

Asuma answered "Yes Shikamaru she's my younger sister who lives in Pallet Town when she moved to Suna where she met her love years ago and that's when she gave birth to Ash and Sammy your half brothers Shikamaru and I'll read you guys the letter that she sent me."

And the letter states "_Dear Asuma It's me your younger sister Nina I'm writing to you cause your nephews Ash and Sammy are coming to take the Chunin Exams big brother so I hope you can take care of them for me Asuma so I'll write back to you soon your little sister Nina ps tell Shikamaru I said hi and I sent him a nice sweater and some cookies to." _

Then Asuma told his team to wait there while he left to see his father at the hokage tower so when he got there then the 3rd hokage spoke and says "Now It seems whom I invited here will know that I just received a letter from granddaughter Nina that my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are coming to Konoha to take the Chunin Exams that takes place in 7 days from now on July 1st and my great grandsons will be here on June 9th and there bringing their friends along to the exams."

Asuma said "But father why would my baby sister Nina send her sons here father I don't get it but she told me that their coming here so I'll wait for them to come here dad so I'm going to enter my team for the Chunin Exams."

Then the 3rd Hokage replied "Who will start first and I want you to be clear on who will be first not you may begin!"

First is Cell number 7 led by Jaden Yuki's uncle Kakashi consits of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, Serena Tuskino's brother from the Moon Kingdom Naruto Uzumaki and Ash's sister Sakura Haruno-Ketchum "I vow upon my clan the Hakake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

The next team Is Cell 8 who's let by Lita Kino's Aunt Kurenai that consist of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga-Kino the reincarnated son of Lita's son Inuzuka Kiba and Amy's reincarnated son Aburmae Shino "I vow upon my own clan the Yuhi that I'm certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

And last Is Cell 10 let by Ash's Uncle Asuma consist of Mina's reincarnated daughter Ino Yamanaka-Ano, Ash's half-brother Shikamaru Nara-Kecheum, and Tristan's cousin Akimichi Choji.

"I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

This Is the end of Chapter 2 on the next chapter the Chunin

Exams begin but something dark and evil comes to stop It

And Ash gets kidnapped will Sammy and the others save

Ash In time or will Jenna awaken Lord Ash keep reading

Duel and Moon fans.

On the last chapter Princess Alyssa saved the Twin Pharaohs form her sister's grasps and the start of the Chunin Exams will begin

**Hey I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated with some hentai so read on and don't worry!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dark Chunin Exams**

So the Chunin Exams will take place In Konoha so Ash woke up In his Cousin Rei's house when Ash started to yell and that's when Rei ran Into his room and answered "Ash! What's wrong big cuz are you hurt Ash speak to me Ash are you okay!"

Ash says "No Rei Aaah help me Rei please help me Aaah what's wrong with me what's wrong with me help me Rei!"

Then Lita ran In and saw Ash on the floor screaming with his hands on his head then Amy and the other scouts ran In and then they saw Ash on the floor with his hands on his head and then Lita said "Hey Rei what's wrong with your Cousin Ash Is he hurt Rei."

Rei replied "No Lita he's hurt really bad and he won't tell me what's the matter with him Lita."

Then Ash got up and walked to the bed and answered " Rei I need you all to sit down cause I'm going to tell you all the truth about my birth Rei so I need you and your friends to sit down and hear this you to Yugi cause I'm going to tell you all the true story of my birth."

So Rei and the other scouts sat down to hear Ash's story so did Yugi and his friends and Ash's friends to then Ash sat on his bed and says "As you all know I wasn't born In Pallet Town like my mother told me but I was born in Suna the village hidden in the sand and I have a demon inside me my father used Ninjutus to implant an incarnation of sand within me when I was born known as Shitanu and It's the spirit of the brother of my childhood friend Gaara's demon known as Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that was sealed inside a teakettle and that's why I've been having all this pain."

Then Lita said to Ash "Why do you have that demon for and why does Sammy have it to Ash."

Ash replied " No but he can use puppets and Kairi has a big fan to Lita so now that you all know the true story of my birth where do we go from here."

Meanwhile back in the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on mother's throne looking at the locket with the picture of Demyx In It when Lonnie and Siax walked in and answered " My queen we have word that Ash is headed to a place called Konoha to the Chunin Exams my queen and I know that your sister is going with them my queen."

Jenna says "Konoha you mean the village hidden in the leaves Lonnie and have you found the Ring of Dark Egypt yet Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Yes my queen and It's around the neck of a young girl with blackish blue hair my queen."

Jenna replied "And what's the name of the young girl Lonnie so that we may take the Ring of Dark Egypt away from her Lonnie."

Lonnie answered "Her name's Hinata Hyuga-Kino and she's the younger sister of one of the Sailor Senshi known as Lita Kino (aka) Sailor Jupiter my queen and the soul mate of Princess Serena's older brother who's known as Naruto Uzumaki (aka) Prince Serelor heir to the Sliver Crystal my queen and he has a demon the spirit of the nine tailed fox my queen."

Jenna says "So now's the time to go to Konoha and steal the Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie and this Naruto kid is Hinata's lover Lonnie."

Saix said "Shall I kidnap Miss Hinata Hyuga for you my queen and do you want me to prepare a special room for her my queen."

Jenna replied "Why yes Saix you may and I heard that had sex with my sister Alyssa well did you Saix I'm impressed and to think that my little sister had the hots for you and she's carrying your baby is she not." Meanwhile in Konoha Kurenai's looking up at the sky when she saw a bird type pokemon flying in the air and It's Sammy's Starlie then Kiba walked up to his teacher and answered "Are you okay Miss Kurenai is something the matter you've been looking up at the sky for an hour what's wrong."

Kurenai says "Oh Kiba I didn't see you there I saw a bird that bird belongs to the 3rd Hokage's great grandson and I got a letter from my niece Lita saying that she's coming here to Konoha with her friends but why would she come here to see me I hope It's good news for us Kiba."

Kiba said "I've been having these strange dreams about a city called Crystal Tokyo and in this dream I saw my parents walking in a garden holding me in my mothers arms and my father next to her walking into a palace and that's when I woke up with the symbol of Jupiter on my forehead so why did that dream come to me for Miss Kurenai I need to know."

So Hinata's laying on her bed looking at a picture of Naruto when her sister Hanabi ran in and replied "Hinata come quick there's someone who what's to see you and I think you should get out of here now Hinata before he get's you!"

Hinata answered "Why Hanabi who is this person who's after me baby sis and what does he want from me Hanabi I'll go find Naruto and stay with for a while okay Hanabi you go tell father about this okay baby so oh Lita where are you big sis."

So Hinata ran out of her house to where Naruto's living and when she got there she knocked on Naruto's door and says "Naruto open up It's me Hinata your girlfriend please open your door baby please hurry."

Just then Saix appeared and said " I knew I'd find you here now come with me Miss Hyuga we have plans for you my dear now come with me!"

So he grabbed Hinata and she started to scream "Help me Naruto please someone anyone help me ugh let me go you monster uh let me go Naruto!!!"

Then Saix disappeared with Hinata in a puff of smoke then Hanabi's boyfriend ran to Naruto and replied "Hey boss Hinata came to your house looking for you but weren't there then this creep with long blue hair took Hinata and left in a puff of smoke boss I saw it Naruto."

Naruto answered "Konohamaru where did you see this I have to tell Neji and quick Konohamaru you stay here with your friends while Shikamaru and I go find Neji okay buddy.

So Naruto and Shikamaru ran off to Hinata's house to find Neji but when they got there they saw Tenten then Shikamaru says to his half-sister Tenten " Where's Neji we need to talk to him Tenten and quick cause someone kidnapped Hinata and we need to talk with him baby sis."

Tenten said "What! Someone kidnapped Hinata so who took her baby bro I think we need to tell our big brother Ash about this but first we need to tell Neji Shikamaru and fast."

Then Neji came with Lee and replied "What's going on here Tenten and where's Lady Hinata wasn't she with you Tenten where is she Tenten answer me where is she!"

Shikamaru answered "Hanabi's boyfriend Konohamaru saw the person who took Hinata when Hinata ran to Naruto's house to see If he was there and that's when he took her Neji I think they were after her for something Neji."

Then Hanabi ran up to them with her father and says "I know what they were after It's some kind of ring and I think it's called the Ring of Dark Egypt it's the ring that Naruto gave to her on her 18th birthday the now he had on his finger on the day they went out on their second date."

Tenten said "I'm going to send a letter to my brother Ash to tell him what happened so Neji are you going to send a letter to your Cousin Lita and I'm also sending on to my Cousin Duke and my half cousin Syrus to tell him everything that happened and to get his butt here."

Meanwhile back in Juuban Ash's laying on his bed when a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead jumped up on the bed with a letter in her mouth and she replied "Prince Ash a letter just came for you and it's I think it's from your sister Princess Tenten sire."

Ash answered "Thanks Luna I wonder what Tenten wrote to me I hope nothing bad has happened to her Luna I'm worried about her Luna."

So Ash read the letter with Pikachu laying on his stomach and the letter states_ "Dear Ash: It's me Tenten your baby sister I'm writing to you cause something terrible just happened my teammate's cousin Hinata got kidnapped by someone with long blue hair and he took her for the ring that's around her neck Ash and can you send a letter to Cousin Syurs for me and meet me In Konoha in front of our great grandfather's tower at 2:00 when you get there your baby sister Tenten P.S Shika and Sakura says hi."_

Then Rei ran in and says "Ash did you get a letter from Cousin Tenten and what did she say Ash is she in trouble Ash."

Ash said "No Rei but she say that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for some ring around her neck Rei and what's this ring all about Rei do you know." Rei said " No but Ryou's older brother does Ash and I also had a vision about it maybe we should ask Ryou's older brother Bakura about it big cuz."

Then Sora came with Kairi, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Jessie, James, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Yukina, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Serena, Darien, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hotaru, Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Tristan, Ysukue, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Rebecca, Axel, Demyx and Alyssa answered "Hey Ash did you get a letter from your sister Tenten buddy and what did she say to you Ash I bet there's some trouble going over there Ash."

Ash says "Yea Sora there is I just got a letter from my sister Tenten saying that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for a ring that's around her neck that her boyfirned Naruto gave her for her 18th birthday and Hanabi Lita's baby sister told my sister Tenten what it was and I was hoping that Ryou's older brother Bakura would know what it is."

Serena says "Naruto you mean my older brother the one who gave her the ring he wore on his finger when they went out on their second date why would he give it to her for Ash."

Then Bakura said "Did you just say a ring I know what that ring is It's called the Ring of Dark Egypt and it once belonged to the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and with that ring In Alyssa's sister hands it can spell doom you guys."

Back In the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's stitting on her throne when Saix walked in with Hinata and replied " My queen I have Miss Hinata Hyuga my queen and she's here my queen!"

Jenna answered "Good let me see her I want to see that ring the Ring of Dark Egypt and with this ring King Yami will return and when he dose we'll be waiting for him and his younger twin brother Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen and I see you have the girl very nice my queen and I see you found the Ring of Dark Egypt now we can awaken Dark Atem's full power and once we get hands on the Star of Jupiter and with the Star of Jupiter we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true power my queen!"

Jenna said " Now let's see time to get the ring from this girl."

Then Hinata's laying on a stone table in chains crying then Queen Jenna walked up to her and took the Ring of Dark Egypt from around her neck but then a symbol of Leo appeared on her forehead then Jenna backed away then they took Hinata to the room.

Meanwhile somewhere in Duel Academy Syrus's laying on his bed looking at the letter that his half cousin Tenten sent him when Jaden and the others walked in and replied "Hey Syi what's up having trouble with the bed Syi and what's with the letter (huh) Syi is that yours Syi.

Syrus answered "Yes Jay it's from my half cousin Tenten and she want's me to get to Konoha as soon as possible Jay and I'm leaving tomorrow Jay and I have to get ready Jay."

Then Zane walked in and says "Syi where are you going tomorrow little brother I heard that you got a letter form our half cousin Tenten well I'm coming with you cause you need my help Syi and cause you need my help and Jaden will need your help to little bro."

So Jaden, Syrus, Attiucus, Aster, Tyranno, Zane, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Daniella, Mindy, Jasmin, and Shala all left for Konoha but when they got there he saw his uncle and Jaden said "Hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle It's me Jaden Yuki your nephew and I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you uncle."

Kakashi said "Whoa there Jaden what's the rush so who are they Jaden friends of your and I see that your ready for the exams Jaden and I'll take you and your friends to the apartment you'll be staying at Jaden."

Just then Tenten stormed in and replied "Syrus you little brat It's about time you got your little butt here you had me worried Syrus do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you to come here (huh) Syrus do you!"

Syrus answered "But Tenten I'm here now and I came here with my friends and my brother Tenten please don't bash me cousin I didn't do anything to you Cousin Tenten."

Jaden says "Hey Syi who's this and boy does she look mad but does she look mad for and why did we do something wrong."

Then Ash came with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Alyssa, Temari, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Kankuro, Amy, Tea, Mina, Mai, Serena, Trista, Ishizu, Hotaru, Kagome, Serenity, Rebecca, Yukina, Inuyasha, Tristan, Yuskue, Gaara, Joey, Axel, Demyx, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Neji, Naruto, Hanabi, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru walked up to Tenten and said "Hey little sis It's me Ash your big brother from Suna remember me sis."

Tenten replied "Ash is that you big bro wow you look big look how much you've gown big bro so Ash where are you staying tonight big bro do you know Ash."

Ash answered "We don't know and I have a strange feeling that the Chunin Exams will be taken over by an evil force Tenten see there this girl who wants to get her hands on me to turn me evil baby sis and we have to warn great grandpa and fast before he starts the Chunin Exams Tenten we have to get to the Hokage tower fast Tenten so let's go."

So Ash and his friends all got to the Hokage Tower and then Ash saw his great grandfather and says "Great grandpa you can't start the Chunin Exams great grandpa cause something bad's going to happen if you start the Chunin Exams great grandpa and we need to save everyone in the village great grandpa so don't start the exams great grandpa."

Just then they heard a loud bang and coming from outside then Kiba ran in and said "Hey guys I hate to burst your bubbles but I think we have trouble I think you guys should come out and see this Ash cause it's big you guys."

So Ash and the others ran out of the hokage tower but when they did Ash saw Hinata tied to a tree and then Yuskue replied "Hey you leave that girl alone or I'll kill you punk so what are you going to do with Lita's sister punk so get away from now buddy."

Lonnie answered "So you want to save this girl do you well you can't cause she's going to be a harem for the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and I'm looking for the Star of Jupiter and I see that it's here in this village now hand it over now!"

Ryou says "It's not here Lonnie we don't know where it is and why do you need it for Lonnie and what do you plan to with it Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Give it to my queen of course and you can see we need it to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world and who's has it and if you don't give me the Star of Jupiter your friend here will die."

Then Naruto appeared and grabbed Hinata and took her with him and replied "Hey pal you have some nerve taking my girl so beat pal and I don't know about this Star of Jupiter or what so buzz off pal."

Lonnie answered "So you're the moon prince how nice well Prince Serelor heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and of the Sliver Crystal and 6th Hokage of Crystal Konoha that's in the future and I'll be back for the Star of Jupiter so I leave you with this warning the day will come when the Darker Pharaoh King Yami will be awaken form his imprisonment by Lord Ash ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha so I'll see you soon."

Then Charlie appeared with Seto and Mokuba and says "Who was that creep and what's with this Star of Jupiter can anyone fill us in on the info Ash buddy."

Serena said "You see there after Ash and the Star of Jupiter to awaken someone's powers and we don't know who has it and why but all we know is that someone has it Charile."

Then a 16yrs old girl with cotton candy pink hair appeared and replied "I know who has it and I'm not telling you who it is but he's here in this room with us."

Then Kiba walked up to Ash and the others and opened his jacket and there it is around his neck is the Star of Jupiter then he answered "Mom it's me Jeremy your son I've been waiting for you for 7 years to come back to you and dad to find me mom."

Lita says "(Huh) you mean this guy is my son how could this be but I just met Hasselberry a year ago on my 17th birthday when we went to duel Academy for the first time when we enrolled ourselves in duel academy and we became students there but why would that kid be my son and why."

Rini said "What else did this guy say cause I think this guys a creep cause I don't like him at all and if they get there hands on the Star of Jupiter it's means all is lost and did he say Neo Hokage Serelor husband of Neo Queen Mindy of Crystal Konoha my Uncle Serelor."

Then Serena walked up to Naruto and hugged him and Jaden then Serena's Sliver Crystal started to glow and then Luna look at all 3 of them and replied " Look It's Serena's Sliver Crystal it's reacting to both Naruto and Jaden their the moon princes Serelor and Judai."

Then they saw someone dressed in black and white with long black hair that's down to his waist so he walked up to them and answered "Princess Serena, Prince Judai and Prince Serelor I you're here safe but the danger is near and I sense danger close by your highness my name's Yeshua and I'm here to protect the White Moon family and their royal court from evil so I see that you Yuskue are Prince Saskue of the Sun Kingdom with your love Princess Sakura who's Sailor Universe and your Solar Sun and I know Lita that you and your love Hasselberry has a son and his name's Prince Kiba and he must be protected at all costs."

Just then they saw a young girl with long black hair that's down to her waist she wears a long green dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match the dress so she waked up to them and says "Are you Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and my brother's wife in the future and I see your found your brothers Princes Serelor and Judai your highness."

Serena said "Who are you and how do you know us miss but I don't know you and how do you know my boyfriend miss who are you."

She replied "My name's Princess Alinna of Earth and I'm known as Sailor Earth and yes I know your boyfriend because he's my brother the heir to the throne of Earth your highness and I see that Princess Lita has found her son Prince Kiba who's known as Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter and wears the Star of Jupiter and If it falls into the wrong hands it can spell doom for all of us here in this village."

Yugi answered "Why I don't get it why would they get their hands on it if they don't how to use it and why.

Then Rini walked up to Hotaru and says "Who's the cutey with the long green vest Hotaru with the long spiky tri colored hair Is he cute buddy."

Hotaru said "That's Yugi he's a friend of ours Rini why do you love him or what (huh) Rini you know that I'm your friend Rini."

Rini replied "Well yes I do you see I had a dream about him and he told me to set him free and to find him so I can be his wife Hotaru and that's why I love him."

Then they heard a big bang coming from outside then they saw Shino running in the room yelling "Run for it you guys cause I saw something big and mean out there and it's not friendly."

So Ash and the others ran out to see what it was then they saw Lonnie sitting on a big black dragon and answered "Ah Lord Ash what a surprise to see you my queen's been waiting for you my lord and we need the Star of Jupiter to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world along side his brother well I see that Dark Atemi's Queen Rini his wife from the future will I'm impressed that she's come all the way here to the present to find him will I can't wait till the Chunin Exams starts and then your ours my lord."

Yuskue says "So who's this Dark Atemi your babbling about do you we even know him or what pal and If I were which I'm not you better tell us who he is right now buddy or it's lights out for you punk."

Lonnie said "Well you really what to know who he is well look behind you and you'll see who he is and by the way my queen will want to see her love tonight at midnight in his room so I'll see you at the Chunin Exams Lord Ash."

Then Rini walked up to Yugi and replied "Are you the young boy I saw in my dreams the one wearing a crown on your forehead wearing your pharaoh clothes and I was wearing my princess dress and we dancing in my mommy's palace when you and your brother came to see us in Crystal Tokyo do you remember Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes I do remember that dream cause I had the same one with you and me dancing on that same night why do you ask me that for Rini do you love me or something."

Rini says "Yes I do Yugi but do you love me to Yugi and that jerk Lonnie told us about Dark Atemi do you know who that is Yugi."

Yugi said "Yes I love you Rini will you be my girlfriend Rini and I'm the one Lonnie's talking about Rini I'm Dark Atemi or rather my darker half."

Rini replied "Yes I will be your girlfriend and will you be my other friend Rebecca's boyfriend Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes do you want to go out on a date with me Rini."

Rini says "Yes Yugi sounds fun let's go then baby."

So Yugi and Rini went on their date Meanwhile in one of the apartments Demyx's laying on his bed in his room looking at a picture of his girlfriend Jenna and said "Oh man why did she had to come back and I hope cousins Joey and Serenity don't find out that I have a girlfriend will better get some sleep cause in 2 weeks starts the Chunin Exams."

So Demyx got ready for bed when he heard a strange noise coming from his room so Demyx got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and then he saw his girlfriend Jenna standing there looking at his hot body and his wet long blond hair and his hot chest then she walked up to him and replied "Did you miss me Demy baby I know that we started on the wrong path but I can make it up to you Demy baby and you know that I loved you ever since our days in the Sliver Millennium Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna what are you doing here it's not midnight yet so why are you here for to hurt me again Jenna or what and yes I loved you back in the Sliver Millennium Jenna so what do you want from me."

Jenna says "I want you in me Demy you know that I remember our first date when we were in the back seat of your cousin's car that you tried to stick it in me your hot long hard cock but I didn't let you cause I wanted to suck it first but now I do Demy baby so are you going to stick it in me baby and yes Demy baby it's Midnight."

Demyx said "You want me to fuck you Jenna well you didn't let me fuck you in the back seat of my Cousin Joey's car so why should I fuck you now I know that you're my girlfriend and all but now will you let me fuck you Jenna or not."

Jenna replied "Yes you can Demy baby and I want you to Demy baby."

(X -rated lemon coming up now)

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and started to kiss him in the lips then he took off her dress and then he saw her breasts then he went to lock the door to his room and went back to where she was standing and he took her and laid her on the bed then he opened her legs and lifted up her dress and took off her panties but when he saw her clit he took off his towel from around his waist and he let it fall to the ground then Jenna saw his huge long hard cock she wanted it in her so bad that she couldn't wait.

So Demyx walked up to her on the bed and then he got on top of her and then his cock's ready to go into her clit then he opened her legs wide and he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then his cock went straight inside her clit then her broke her hymen and she felt his cock inside her and then Demyx answered "Are you okay baby does that hurt do you want me to stick it back in Jenna and you know that I'm a good fucker and I fuck hard baby."

Jenna nodded and Demyx stuck his cock straight Inside her again so they can find the right spot that they both liked then Jenna says "Oh yea baby…Ah faster Demy oh yea baby fuck me hard… Oh yes Demy keep on going don't stop keeping going Demy baby… Oh yea give me more fuck me Demy fuck me hard."

So Demyx stuck his cock inside her more but this time more deeper and then he started to suck her nipples and fucking her at the same time he fucked her so hard and fast that she screamed his name out then he said "I'm coming baby get ready for here it comes Jenna baby and I'm going to fuck you some more baby so here comes my cock baby and then I'm going for your butt next baby so here I come."

So Demyx reached the peak of his climax and he came inside her and she came on his cock so then her told her to turn around so he can stick his cock in her butt so he did sticked it in her butt he fucked her hard and fast so then he came inside her clit hole and in her butt hole.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So he got off her and Jenna replied "That's was so good Demy baby I never knew that you are so good in bed Demy so I'll see you soon baby."

So Jenna disappeared into the darkness and Demyx went to bed so 2 weeks has past and the Chunin Exams began so Ash got ready for the Chunin Exams when he heard a knock on the door so Sammy got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it and It's Sakura then she ran in and hugged Ash and Sammy and answered "Hey Sammy wow look at you look how much you've grown little bro where's Ash little bro is he with you Sammy I want to see him little brother."

Then Ash walked in with Kairi and says "Hey baby sis long time no see (huh) sis I heard that you love someone who is it baby sis can you tell me who it is Sakura so can you tell your big bro."

Sakura said "Well you see Ash I was in love with your Cousin Saskue but when I told him that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me cause he has another girl and her name's Yasmin and that she's hotter than me Ash but I do like this guy he has long blood red hair and aqua eyes and the most cutest tattoo big bro."

Ash replied "I know who your talking about baby sis and I'll give him a call for you baby sis and I'll tell him to come over and meet you baby sis and I'll tell him that you really want to meet him Sakura."

Sakura answered "Oh would you really do this for me Ash your willing to find me a boyfriend Ash and I hope he's cute to Ash."

So Ash called Gaara and says "Hey buddy It's me Ash I have a favor to ask of you and do you have a girlfriend or not.

Gaara said "Uh no why do you ask me that for buddy do you know of one for me Ash."

Ash replied "You see Gaara my sister Sakura has the hot's for you buddy and she wants to see you buddy and when you see her your going to love her."

Gaara answered "You mean your hot sexy baby sister the one you sent me a pic of Ash buddy does she have big breasts to Ash."

Ash says "Well yea buddy she does big breasts buddy so your coming over or not."

Gaara said "Yes I'm coming over buddy so I'll be there okay buddy and I can't wait to suck her breasts and her nipples to."

Inner Gaara replied "Oh hell yea man you scored big time and once we get over there your going to suck her nipples and then that's when the fun begins I know that she's 16yrs old and your 17yrs old so let's go in and fuck her buddy."

So Gaara walked over to Ash's apartment and knock on the door and then Kairi answered it and opened the door and answered "Ash hunny it's your friend Gaara he's here to see you babe so can I let him in babe."

Ash says "Let him in baby hey Gaara come on in sit anywhere you want and don't worry she's here buddy so I'll go get her for you Gaara buddy and don't go nowhere okay buddy."

So Ash went to find Sakura who's staying in one of the guest rooms where she's staying in and then he brought her out and said "Sakura my friend Gaara's here to see you baby sis do you want me to bring him to the room your staying in or your coming down to meet him baby sis."

Sakura replied "I'm coming out now Ash so I can see him big bro so where his he Ash I don't see him big bro oh now I see him over by the couch I'll go sit by him."

So Sakura walked up to the couch and sat by him and she answered "May I sit next to you cutie so do you want to be my boyfriend Gaara you know that I love to kiss you and to suck that huge long hard cock of yours if you let me baby."

Gaara says "Yes I'll be your boyfriend so Sakura do you want to be my girlfriend and yes I'll let you suck my cock and not only that can I suck your nipples baby can I Sakura."

Sakura said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend and sure you can suck my nipples hey Ash I'm going to the bathroom with Gaara we'll be right out in a minute okay big bro.

So Sakura took Gaara with her to the bathroom and then she locked the door once inside the bathroom Sakura unzipped his pants and looked at Gaara's huge long hot hard cock and then she got on her knees and opened her mouth and then Gaara sticked his cock in her mouth and then she started to suck his cock and Sakura sucked his cock hard and fast that he started to moan and after she sucked his cock she got up and he unzipped her dress to look at her breasts then he started to suck her nipples and then he stopped sucking her nipples.

he lifted up her dress and parted her legs and when he saw her clit so his cock is still out then he pulled her panties down and grabbed her and sat on the bathroom counter and opened her legs and he sticks his cock strait inside her and then he sucks her nipples some more and after that they got out of the bathroom and then she saw her brother Ash kissing Kairi in the lips and she sat down with Gaara on the couch and started kissing Gaara on the lips then Sammy walked in and saw them kissing then he replied "Oh my I never knew that Ash was a good kisser hey big bro nice kiss can you give me some tips Ash I really need it really bad big bro so can you help me Ash."

Ash answered Sure Sammy why do you need my help for little bro I know that you got the hot's for Yuskue's cousin Kagome but she loves Inuyasha but I can help you but you have to win Kagome's heart on your own Sammy but you know that she loves you Sammy and that's what she told me baby bro."

Just then they saw a huge black dragon and in the sky and then Hinata ran in and says "Oh Ash this is bad this young man dressed in black walked into your great grandfather's office and demanded that the Chunin Exams started soon cause he want's to get his hands on you Ash what are we going to do about this you guys."

So Ash walked out the door and then he looks up at the dragon in the sky and said "Lonnie how dare you enter my great grandpa's office like that you fiend and I'll kill you for this Lonnie and this time your going down!"

Lonnie replied "Well my lord your dark powers have been awaken which means that your return will be powerful and your queen will be with you my lord."

So 4 weeks have passed and the Chunin Exams began so everyone got ready for the Chunin Exams then the Chunin Exams started so Ash and his friends walked into the room and they saw Yugi and his friends, Lita and her friends, Jaden and his friends and his sister Sakura and her friends but all of a sudden It got dark and then the whole room changed then they saw a throne a dark throne with a crown on it and then Ysukue answered "Hey this suppose to be an exam not a kingdom pal so buzz off pal.

Jenna says "So the big mouth has guts well I'm impressed that you know a lot but now you'll all witness the birth of our lord and master and now prepare for the birth of Lord Ash."

Just then Lonnie grabbed Ash and placed him on the throne then he started to yell "Help me uh let me go uh let me go you monster Ah let me go." So they placed Ash on the throne and placed the crown on his head just then they saw a dark light coming from the throne then Jenna told Lonnie to give her the Legendary Wind dragon and then she put it in Ash's right hand then Ash's hair grew longer and longer and his clothes changed to black then Ysukue said "Hey bitch what have you done to him lady let him go now lady!"

Then Shino heard a laugh and then Jenna replied "Now witness the birth of Lord Ash and now the whole world will be his for the taking ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Ash got up from his throne and answered "I'm reborn now I can awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs from their Imprisonment now Jenna bring me the Twin Pharaohs now!"

So Jenna walked up to Yami and she brought him to Lord Ash and then she went for Yugi but when Jenna tried to get Yugi Rini and Hotaru stopped her then Mina grabbed her and knocked her out then she grabbed Yugi and Rini and ran off with them to where Rei and the others are and says "You guys we have big trouble guys cause Yugi's brother Yami just got kidnapped by Jenna and now they want Rini's new boyfriend Yugi."

Rini said "No way I won't let them have him no way I'll hurt them If they lay one hand on our Yugi I'll kill them!"

Back at the Dark Kingdom Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with the Wind dragon In his hand looking at Yami laying on the stone table in chains then he got up and walked up to Yami and began to awaken his powers and when he did a darker power came from the dark jewel that's around Yami's neck then Jenna saw Yami dressed in black and replied "So Lord Ash do you awaken Dark Atem's powers yet my lord."

Ash answered "Yes I have Jenna take a look at him he's powerful Jenna."

Then Dark Atem walked up to Lord Ash and bowed down to him and says "Master I've been reborn to rule the world along side my younger brother Atemi and I'll get the Star of Jupiter to awaken my younger brother Atemi's darker powers so I'll return with the Star of Jupiter my lord."

Ash said "Go then my king find your brother and bring him back so we can awaken his darker powers and when we do no one will stop us now bring me my queen to me now!"

So Dark Atem flew into the night to find his brother Yugi and his master's Queen Kairi Meanwhile in Ash's great grandfather's tower Kairi's looking out the window holding Ash's Pikachu in her arms replied "Oh Ash I miss you please come back to me Ash I need you so bad!"

Then Sora walked up to Kairi and answered "Are you okay Kairi is something wrong do you need some water Kairi do you miss Ash a lot but don't worry we'll get Ash back to his old self again okay Kairi."

So Kairi walked out the door to get some fresh air when she saw Yami riding on a dark dragon so she walked up to him and says "Yami is that you what happened to you and what's with the all black Yami it's not Halloween yet Yami."

Yami said "Ah Queen Kairi beautiful as ever my queen and I'm here to take you to my master your king my lady now come with me Kairi he's waiting for you."

Kairi replied "Who's waiting for me Yami and where's Ash tell me where he is Yami now!"

Yami laughed and answered "I'll take you to him my lady and he want's his Pikachu my queen now come with me Kairi and I'll take you to him my queen."

So Kairi grabbed Yami's hand and got on the dragon with him and they flew off into the night.

So this is the end of Chapter 3 on the next chapter will

Dark Atem get his hands on the Star of Jupiter or will Sailor

Moon and the others stop him from getting the Star of

Jupiter from Lita's son keep reading Duel and Moon fans

And there will be a X-rated lemon on the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**The Dark Preliminaries Begins at Midnight**

So 3 days has passed since Kairi disappeared Sora and the others are getting ready for the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam when Lita's Aunt Kurenai and her team came to where Sora and the others are training then Kiba says "Mom what's up training hard so where's Ash's girlfriend mom and where's Ash is he with you guys or what."

Lita said "No Kiba your father and I haven't seen him and I know that this jerk Lonnie will stop at nothing to get the Star of Jupiter the one that I gave you on first birthday Kiba when I lived in Crystal Tokyo with my friends to protect the king and queen Kiba and that's when I met your father Hasselberry captain of the guards in Golden Cairo but In Crystal Tokyo that's when I gave birth to you Kiba you're my son Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter my son."

Then Shino replied "I hate to break up this family time but it's big you guys but don't look now cause a big black dragon's here."

Then Sora saw someone dressed in black jumped off the dragon and walked up to Sora and the others and answered "Ah Lord Sora It's been long my master Lord Ash invites you all to star in the Dark Preliminaries that starts at Midnight tonight come bring your teams King Sora Lord Ash's waiting for you to come."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his queen when Lonnie came back with the news and says "Lord Ash your friend Sora got the invite to the Dark Preliminaries as you requested my lord we shall begin the Dark Preliminaries as soon as the clock strikes midnight."

Ash said "And how's Dark Atem doing his he in his throne room Lonnie and I want you to get the place ready for the Dark Preliminaries and tell Dark Atem that I want to see him."

Lonnie replied "Yes my lord I'll go tell him but we have a problem my lord it seem that the teams and their teachers don't get the message I'll make them pay for this my lord."

Then Dark Atem walked in and answered "Heh well Lonnie I see you like to make people pay but you can't make them pay now can you Lonnie well as for me I'll enter the Dark Preliminaries to fight that boy Kiba for his prized Star of Jupiter and I know that my younger brother's girlfriends are entering to so they can protect him from me."

Meanwhile Sora and the other are getting ready for the Dark Preliminaries when Sammy walked up to Kagome and says "Who do you love me or him I know that you love him more than me Kagome and I can't win your heart so this is goodbye Kagome and I hope your happy with him than you are with me."

Kagome said "Wait Sammy I love both of you Sammy it's just that I love Inuyasha and we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and I know that you love me but I love him Sammy but I'm sorry Sammy I hope you find your new love."

So Sammy ran crying into his room and replied "Why did she do this to me I thought she loved me but I see now that she doesn't love me how can I compete with him for Kagome's heart if she doesn't love me I need Ash's help for this problem."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi by his side when he felt Sammy call his name and answered "Lonnie! get over here now I need you to get my brother Sammy here now!"

Lonnie says "My lord has something happened to your brother Prince Sammy my lord why bring him here if you can talk to him yourself my lord."

Atem said "I'll bring him to you my lord and I know he's very sad so I'll return with him my lord."

Ash replied "Go Dark Atem bring my brother Sammy so that I may talk to him and Lonnie I have a job for you bring my friend Sora to me cause I need to talk with him before midnight and tell Jenna to prepare my sister's room for her wedding night with my childhood friend and after the Preliminaries have ended cause after that they'll have sex together so don't fail me Lonnie got that."

Lonnie answered "Yes my lord I'll have my sister prepare the room as you requested my lord and I'll bring Lord Sora to you my lord and don't worry about me I'll get it done!"

So Dark Atem flew off on his huge dragon to find Ash's baby brother Sammy and bring him back to his brother Lord Ash so Sammy's walking out into the forest to get some fresh air when he saw a big black dragon then Sammy says "Who's there show yourself! Come out now!"

Then Yami came out and said "Well Prince Sammy what's wrong my friend do you need some help I want to help you I know who can help you Prince Sammy you know that your brother Lord Ash will help you my prince trust me my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I want to see him Yami please I want to see Ash I need his help so take me to him Yami now!"

So Yami took Sammy and flew off to the Dark Tower to bring Prince Sammy to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile Sora's walking through the forest when Lonnie walked up to him and answered "Ah King Sora your friend Lord Ash wants to talk to you my king and you know you need a queen so do you have a one or not."

Sora says "Yea I have a girlfriend and her name's Misty so why do you ask me that for Lonnie and why does Ash want to see me for I guess I'll see him but not for you Lonnie but for me and I want to know where Sammy Is Lonnie I heard that his heart got broken by his girlfriend Kagome I hate her for that Sammy's my best friend how dare that bitch do this to him I'll kill her for this mark my words Kagome you bitch your going down in the Preliminaries Kagome for dumping my friend Ash's baby brother Sammy do you hear me Kagome your going down bitch!"

Lonnie said "Come with me King Sora he's waiting for you and you'll get to fight her in the prelims soon my friend now let's go my king."

Sora replied "Yes let's go I don't want to be here any longer and I must take Misty with me Lonnie and tell Ash that I'm coming to see him with Misty and tell him to have a room ready for me!"

So Lonnie and Sora flew off into the night back to the Dark Tower to bring him to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Queen Kairi's walking down the hall with Ash's Pikachu in her arms when she saw someone crying in his room so she walked in and saw Sammy crying on his bed and answered "Sammy is that you what are you doing here and why are you crying for Sammy are you hurt do you need any help I can go get some if you want."

Sammy says "No I need my big brother Ash he can help me Kairi and what are you doing here Kairi are you hurt to and I know Ash'll help me Kairi I just know it."

Then Ash walked into Sammy's room and saw Kairi helping Sammy then he walked up to Sammy and said "Baby brother what's wrong you can tell me all about it baby bro now tell me what happened so I can help you Sammy."

Sammy replied "Well I went to talk to Kagome like you told me and I told her that I love her but she told me that she loved Inuyasha and they were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and that's when she told me to find another girlfriend oh Ash please help me she doesn't love me any more Ash what should I do I need your help Ash please help me big brother."

Ash answered "Don't worry I'll help you my brother and I know how you can get back at her baby brother do you remember Joey's cousin Demyx will his sister Larxene has a major crush on you Sammy."

Sammy says "Who is she big brother do I know her and why does she have a crush on me for if I don't know here Ash who is she Ash."

Ash said "Trust me Sammy she's right for you my brother now I have to go see Sora's here and I have to talk to him and Kairi baby you and I will make love tonight my love."

So Lord Ash walked back to his throne room and sat on his throne when Lonnie came with Sora and replied "Lord Ash King Sora's here to see you my lord and shall I bring him to you my lord and your sister Sakura's wedding dress is ready my and her room to my lord."

Ash answered "Good send him in I need to talk to him before the we begin the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam that will take place in 2 days and after the preliminaries has ended my lovely baby sister Sakura will be in a Dark Wedding with my childhood friend Gaara and after that they'll have sex together Lonnie so bring Sora here now I can go have sex with Kairi.

Just then Sora walked in with Misty and says "Ash my friend do you wish to see me my friend I King Sora will help you out with anything you need buddy."

Ash said "Ah Sora what brings you here my friend and I see you want to fight Kagome in the Preliminaries for what she did to my brother Sammy but Inuyasha will protect her and we can't let that happened now can we Sora but he won't interfere in your match and if he does she loses the match to you Sora my friend beat her down like the bitch that she is my friend."

Sora replied "I see your going to have sex with Kairi my lord and how are you going to have sex with her if she doesn't want to my lord and you know how she is my friend so I hope you fuck her hard my friend cause she want's you in her so bad Ash buddy that It's driving her nuts Ash."

So Ash got up from his throne and walked to Kairi's room and knocked on the door then Kairi walked up to the door and opened it and then she saw her lover and lord Ash standing there so he walked in and took her by the hand and he kissed her in the lips then he held her in his arms and then he laid her on the bed and answered to "Kairi do you want me to make love to you Kairi baby and I'll fuck you hard and fast so do you fuck you Kairi baby."

Kairi says "Yes Ash I want you to baby and I want to suck your cock to baby so let me suck that huge long hard cock of yours Ash and I'll let you suck my clit Ash baby and I know you want to baby."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Ash walked up to Kairi and began to unzip her dress then he saw her breasts then he started to suck her nipples then he went and locked the door and went back to sucking her nipples then she walked up to him and unzipped his pants then she saw his huge long hard cock then she placed his huge long hard cock in her mouth and she started to suck it then he started to moan then he laid her on the bed and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and then he saw her clit then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her then his cock's near the entrance of her clit so he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then he sticked it straight inside her clit that he broke her hymen then Ash said "Does it hurt let me take it out and stick it back in okay Kairi baby so here we go Kairi baby."

Kairi nodded and Ash stucked his cock straight back inside her again and so they can find the right spot that they both like then Kairi replied "Oh baby…Ah yes Ash … Oh yea baby fuck me hard Ash Oh … yes baby fuck me faster Ash don't stop keep going …. Oh Ash your so good fuck me Ash harder faster …. Oh yea Ash that's the spot keep going baby."

Then Ash reached the peak of his climax and then he came in her and she came on his cock then he turned her around and fucked her in the butt then he stucked straight in her clit hole and her butt hole

(End of X-rated lemon)

The Kairi answered to Ash "That was so good Ash I never that you were so good in bed so Ash baby as your queen I should fight Kagome in the prelims Ash do you think Sora could beat her you that Inuyasha'll jump in to save her Ash so what'll you do I think we need someone who's strong and powerful to stop him Ash."

Ash says "Well Kairi my love there's only one person I know who can help us baby."

Kairi said "Like who my love do you know anyone Ash baby so will he help us my king and where can we find him my love."

Meanwhile in Konoha Serena's walking up to her brother Naruto's house with Luna in her arms when Hotaru ran up to her and replied "Serena-hime I need to talk to you cause I like this boy and I want him to get to know me Serena-hime I'm sure Jaden-Oiji and Naurto-Oiji will help me find him."

Serena answered "I never knew that you liked my twin brother Jaden's best friend Syrus Hotaru well I'll ask Jaden to tell him to come over her and meet you Hotaru."

Hotaru says "Oh Serena-hime would you really do that for me Serena-hime I know you will help me Serena-hime."

Then Jaden came with Syrus and said "Hey sis I heard that your friend Hotaru's looking for a boyfriend and my friend Syi's looking for a girlfriend big sis and I heard that they met in the Sliver Millennium all these years ago and get this they have 3 kids together Serena and there the reincarnation of their sons and daughter who are the sand sibs."

Then Syrus walked up to Hotaru and replied "Uh Hotaru do you want to be my girlfriend Hotaru and I really like you your fine and sexy so do you have big breasts baby."

Hotaru answered "Yes I do so Syrus do you want to be my boyfriend Syrus and do you have a huge long hard cock that I can suck it baby."

Syrus says "Sure Hotaru let's go on a date okay Hotaru baby so let's go."

Then Zane and Hikari saw Syrus and Hotaru holding hands together when Hikari said "Hey Zane aren't they cute together baby you know Zane that I love you so much that we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Zane and I know that you love me to Zane baby."

Then Zane held Hikari in his arms and replied "Well Hikari you and I are a great couple here and in the Sliver Millennium and I know you have big breasts that I can suck your nipples baby and you can suck my huge long hard cock Hikari."

So Zane and Hikari walked back to Zane's apartment Later Rei's walking in the forest when Aster walked to her and kissed her in the lips and answered "Hey baby want to go out with me Rei baby I can make you mine sexy lady."

Rei says "Aster baby do you want to be my boyfriend you hot sexy man and I want you in me so bad Aster that I need you so bad."

Aster said "Yes I'll be your boyfriend Rei so will you be my girlfriend Rei baby and do you have big breasts Rei baby and can I see them baby."

Rei replied "Yes I'll be your girlfriend Aster and not here at my apartment Aster and can I see your hot huge long hard cock so I can suck it Aster baby."

Then Aster took Rei deep into the forest and then he unzipped his pants and showed Rei his cock and then she got her knees and began to suck his cock then he started to moan and after she sucked his cock they went back to Rei's apartment for some fun Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi sitting next to him when Jenna walked in and answered "My lord I found someone who can help you and he's powerful and sexy and he's here my lord."

Ash says "Bring him in I want to see this person's true power so bring him in Jenna and tell my brother Sammy to come here Jenna and where's your brother Lonnie and tell him and Dark Atem to come here and tell Saix and Xaldin to come here to see our new member of our team and Sammy my baby bro your new girl's going to be here soon baby bro."

Then they saw a young man with long Sliver hair that's down to his waist he wears a long golden vest with all dark green with blue jeans and boots so he walked up to Lord Ash and said "My lord I have come to help you in any way I can my lord I know the power that you have is pure evil master and I know you'll rule the world my king."

Ash replied "Well done my friend now the Dark Prelims will begin at Midnight so you see my friend my best friend King Sora's fighting my baby brother Sammy's ex-girlfriend Kagome and he'll jump in to save her so we need you to stop him from interfering in their match my friend I know her how her new boyfriend can get my friend so do you know Kagome's new boyfriend is or not."

Sesshomaru answered "Yes master he's my worthless half-brother Inuyasha and I don't know why the miko would chose my worthless half-brother over your brother Prince Sammy who loved the miko better than he did but she's the fool to fall for my foolish half-brother my lord and I see that your brother Prince Sammy who's better than my brother I say he's very powerful my lord."

Then Sammy walked in with Lonnie and Dark Atem and says "Big brother let me fight Inuyasha big brother so I can fight him for Kagome's heart Ash and I'm going to prove to Kagome that I'm better than that half demon jerk Inuyasha that he'll never beat a puppet master like me Ash so give me the power that you have so I can beat him Ash."

Lord Ash said "Are you sure you want this power Sammy and by looking at your eyes your telling me the truth Sammy very well baby bro I'll give you this power you need to beat him and you'll become evil just like me Sammy and you need a queen by your side my brother."

Just then Lord Ash walked up to his baby brother Sammy and placed a jewel around Sammy's neck and then a dark power came flowing from Sammy and his hair grew longer and longer with black streaks in it and now he wears all black then Dark Prince Sammy replied "Thank you big brother for giving me this power now I can destroy Inuyasha and get my queen back rather she likes it or not Ash and who's this new queen your giving me is she hot and sexy and dose she have big breasts big bro and want to see her Ash where is she big brother I want to know where she is Ash."

Meanwhile back in Konoha Demyx's in his apartment when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and then he saw a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a very long purple dress with a light blue jacket and shoes to match the dress then she walked in and answered "Hey Demy it's me Lari your baby sister didn't Cousin Joey tell you that I was coming here big bro or did you forget I knew that you forget things and I thought I was dumb oh what to do I thought Axel was here Demy so I heard that you have a girlfriend big bro who is she do I know her big bro."

Demyx says "Larxene what are you doing here I thought you were at Castle Oblivion with Vexen and Marluxia baby sis so what are you doing here baby sis."

Larxene said "Why I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you big bro and do you think that I stay there with that fool Vexen and his little experiments I don't think so Demy so where's your girlfriend big bro and do you know her name big bro."

Then Joey walked in with Serenity and replied "Hey Cousin Demy do you really have a girlfriend or not Cousin Demy I want to know."

Demyx answered "Yes I do Cousin Joey I have one and she's Alissa's older sister Jenna the one who works for Lord Ash and Queen Jenna and Jenna and I were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Cousin Joey and I love her so much Cousin Joey so don't get mad at me for this so I'm going to my room."

Joey says "What did I say to get him mad is it something I said and I never knew that Jenna's Demy's girlfriend Cousin Lari do you know well better get back to training see ya later."

Then Lita's walking in the forest to find a place to eat her lunch when Hasselberry came walking by then he smelled some food so he went where she's sitting and said "Can I sit with you babe I love you so much Lita baby."

Lita replied "Sure you can Hasselberry are you hungry baby and do you want to be my boyfriend Hasselberry and I made you some food do you want some baby."

Hasselberry answered "Why yes I'll be your boyfriend Lita but will you be my girlfriend Lita baby and this is some good food you got there Lita baby and I know how good you cook baby and do you have big breasts that I can suck them baby."

Lita says "Sure I'll be your girlfriend Hasselberry and can I suck your huge long hot hard cock of yours Hasselberry baby."

Then Mina's walking though the forest when she saw her new love Atticus walking towards her then he walked up to her and said "Wow you look hot baby I saw you training then I saw you with your shirt off and I saw your rock hard chest and I fainted but you kissed me in the lips and I love you so much Atty do you want to be my boyfriend and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Atty and I know how to give you a good time Atty."

Atticus replied "Hey Mina I didn't see you there Mina I have something for you Mina and yes I'll be your boyfriend Mina and yes you can suck my cock Mina and will you be my girlfriend Mina and do you have big breasts for me to suck on baby and do you want to go out on a date with me Mina baby."

Mina answered "Yes Atty I'll be your girlfriend and yes you can suck my nipples Atty and what did you give me Atty can you show me what you gave me Atty baby."

So Atticus gave Mina a necklace with the symbol of Venus in sapphires then Atticus placed the necklace around Mina's neck and kissed her in the lips then he took her deep into the forest and then he lifted Mina's shirt and took her bra off and he began to suck her nipples so fast that she stared to moan and after he sucked her nipples then he unzipped his pants and his huge hot long hard cock came out and then she got on her knees and she began to suck his cock so she sucked his cock so fast that he started to moan then Mina and Atticus walked back to her apartment for some fun.

Meanwhile Amy's in her room when Bastion walked in and says "Hey Amy I found your book in my room yesterday Amy and I wanted to know that I love you Amy Mizuno and I want to be your boyfriend If you want me to Amy and I have a gift for you so I hope you like it Amy my love."

Amy said "Oh Bastion I love it and yes I'll be your girlfriend and do you have a huge long hard cock Bastion baby I know how to treat you like a king Bastion baby."

Bastion replied "Amy my love do you have big breasts my Mercury Queen and I'm your king Amy my love so let's go out on a date Amy my love."

So Bastion placed a necklace around Amy's neck that has the symbol of Mercury in rubies then they went out on their date Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Sammy's looking out the window with a dark smile on his face when Jenna walked in and answered "Master your brother Lord Ash is getting ready for the Dark Prelims Prince Sammy are you ready my prince to hurt him master."

Prince Sammy says "You know I'll destroy him for taking my love away from me Jenna and I see that your boyfriend Demyx has a sister named Larxene right and I want to see her Jenna I need her body I must have sex with her before I enter the Dark Prelims Jenna so when can I see Larxene I need her now!"

Jenna said "I'll talk to my boyfriend Demy my prince shall I give her a sexy dress my prince and a necklace to my prince and are you going to have sex with her my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I am Jenna and after that I'm going to marry her Jenna and when Kagome sees me with my new queen she'll wish that she never dumped me and when I'm done with him he'll never be the same when I'm thought with him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Queen Kairi walked in and answered "Ah Prince Sammy your brother Ash want's to see you my brother I'll be married to Ash and you'll be married to Demyx's baby sister Larxene and don't worry about your old girlfriend Sammy King Sora's going to take care of her Sammy and I know that he will so you get some rest Sammy cause tomorrow's the big night for the Dark Prelims my prince."

So Lord Ash's sitting on his throne when Jenna walked up to him and says "My lord I'm going to see my boyfriend Demy to find your brother Sammy his new queen my lord and to have sex with him my lord so I'll see you tonight my lord so I'm off."

So Jenna went to find her love and king Meanwhile Demyx's in his room when his sister Larxene walked in and said "Hey Demy what's wrong you know you shouldn't yelled at Cousin Joey like that big bro and who knows I mean come on big bro you know that he's right about her Demy."

Then Jenna walked in and wrapped her arms around Demyx's waist and replied "Did you miss me baby I have to see you Demy baby and who's this Demy a friend of yours and I know that your Cousin Joey doesn't like me Demy baby but who cares I want you in me now Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna this is my baby sister Larxene but I call her Lari for short Lair this is my girlfriend Jenna and l love her baby sis."

Larxene says "So you're the girl who loves my brother how nice and I thought he would never get a girlfriend but you're a nice girl for my brother to fuck with and you came back for more (huh) Jenna well go for it he's all yours."

Jenna said "Do you have a boyfriend Larxene I can get you one my dear he's waiting for you Larxene my master Prince Sammy's waiting for a girl like you to fuck hard but his last girlfriend dumped him and now he's looking for a new girlfriend to have sex with."

Demyx replied " (Huh) Sammy got dumped by who I can't believe this who would do this to my friend."

Then Joey came with Serenity and answered "Jenna what are you doing in my Cousin Demy's arms for (huh) Jenna."

Demyx says "Cousin Joey she's my girlfriend and I've got some bad news Cousin Joey do you know Ash's baby brother Sammy well he got dumped my his ex-girlfriend Kagome for Inuyasha and now he's looking for a new girlfriend and I think it's my sister Lari Cousin Joey."

Joey said "What! Sammy got dumped by Kagome why that little witch how can she do this to our friend come on Serenity let's go tell Yugi and the others the news little sis."

Larxene replied "No I don't have a boyfriend and you want me to go out with your master is he hot and sexy Jenna and does he have a huge hot long hard cock for me to suck it Jenna."

Jenna answered "Oh yes he does Lari in fact he wants to fuck you tonight Lari so here's the dress and a necklace try them on to see if you like them Lari."

So Larxene tried the dress on and it fits her then she felt someone touching her breasts then his very long dark purple hair with black streaks flowed in the wind and when she turned around she saw him her new love Prince Sammy standing there she walked up to him and kissed him in the lips and then Sammy says "Larxene my Thunder Queen I your Dark Prince have come to make you my queen so Larxene will you be my girlfriend my love and I want to suck your nipples my love."

Larxene said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend but will you be my boyfriend Sammy and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Sammy my king."

Sammy replied "Yes I'll be your boyfriend and yes you can suck my huge hot long hard cock Lari baby and now I'll fuck you hard if you let me Lari baby."

Larxene answered "Do it baby fuck me now Sammy fuck me now I want you in me now!"

Sammy says "Very well my dear I'll fuck you hard and fast now my new Thunder Queen your mine."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Sammy took Larxene to her room and he locked the door then he walked up to her and kissed her in the lips then he took off her dress then her breasts are showing then he started to suck her nipples and after he was done sucking her nipples he told her to get on her knees and suck his huge hot long hard cock so Larxene got on her knees and unzipped his pants and then she began to suck his cock.

So Larxene started to suck his very huge very long hard cock very fast that he started to moan then she stopped sucking his cock he grabbed her butt and told her to lay down and to bring her butt up he stuck his very huge very long hard cock straight inside her butt hole and fucked her there and then in her clit hole.

Then he took her to the bed then Sammy got on top of her and opened her legs and when he did he saw her clit so he opened her clit lips and he pulled the tip of his cock back and he sticked straight inside her then he broke her hymen then Sammy said "Does it hurt Lari baby so I'll take it out and stick it back in again okay Lari baby."

Larxene nodded and then Sammy stuck his very long very hard cock straight back inside her so when they found the spot they both liked Then Larxene replied "Oh yes baby fuck me hard Sammy oh yea… baby Sammy harder oh yes baby…Ah faster Sammy faster oh yea…Sammy oh yes my Dark King fuck me faster don't stop keep going your Thunder Queen want's all of you Sammy oh yes Sammy oh yea baby oh Sammy."

Then Sammy fucked Larxene faster and harder So Sammy reached the peak of his climax then he came in her and Larxene came on his cock.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So Sammy answered "Come with me my Thunder Queen our kingdom's calling us Lari baby so are you coming with me Lari baby I'll be waiting for you my love."

Larxene says "Sammy I'm coming with you and I want to meet your brother is he hot like you Sammy I bet that he has a very huge very long hard cock like you baby and I want to meet your brother's girlfriend is she cute like me Sammy baby."

Sammy said "Yes Lari she is but to Ash she's hot and sexy but you Lari your sexy to me baby now let's go my brother Ash's waiting for me my love now come with me Laxene my new Thunder Queen we fly."

So Sammy flew off with Larxene his new Thunder Queen back to the Dark Tower to see his brother Lord Ash Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Queen Kairi sitting next to him and King Sora's standing next to him holding his Queen Misty in his arms then Lord Ash's baby brother Sammy sitting next to Queen Kairi with his Thunder Queen Laxene sitting next to him and then his 4 henchmen stood there protecting their Lord and Lady first is Lonnie who's Queen Jenna's older brother then you got Saix who's Alyssa's boyfriend then you got Xaldin who's very loyal to Lord Ash and then you got Sesshomaru who's Dark Prince Sammy's bodyguard and last is Dark Atem who's Lord Ash's main henchmen and his loyal bodyguard and then the Dark Prelims will begin at midnight.

So Lord Ash replied "Now the time has come for us to begin the preparations for the Dark Preliminaries Jenna I want you to prepare a room for my sister Sakura and make sure that her wedding dress is ready Jenna cause right after the Dark Preliminaries to the 3rd exam we'll have a dark wedding and after the dark wedding my lovely sweet sexy baby sister Sakura will get fucked by her sand king my childhood friend Gaara and then in the 3rd exam we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true powers Saix."


	4. Chapter 4 The Dark Preliminaries begins

**Sakura's New Love**

**By Michelle .V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yugioh GX, Yugioh, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts 1& 2, Yuyu haksho, Inuyasha and Shaman King but I wish I did but I do own Kingdom Hearts 1 **

**&2 **

**Summary: This is a mega X-over with 9 different shows and 1 video game so I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Sand Ninja**

Long ago somewhere far away lived a boy named Ash Ketchum who's standing on a cliff overlooking the land he lives In he has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long dark blue vest with all Burgundy inside with blue jeans and the color of the jeans are Burgundy but the boots are black and he has a heart shaped locket with Kairi's picture inside and a gold chain with Kairi's name In diamonds.

So Ash's sitting on a fire horse with his long black hair flowing in the wind and he says "Well Pikachu what do you think maybe we should get back home and see If Kairi needs any help."

So Ash rode back home to his house and when he got there he saw his girlfriend Kairi sanding there and she walked up to him and said "Hey Ash I've been so worried about you baby and did you see anything lately baby and I know you miss him very much but you have the charm braclet he gave you as a gift Ash so why are you so sad Ash."

Ash replied "You don't understand Kairi he and I are best friends that I miss like crazy Kairi every time I look at my charm bracelet I start to cry you don't know how much pain I've been going through Kairi to know that you have to leave my childhood friend and I know that I miss him so much that I start to cry."

So This is Ash's gf she has long red hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Sky Blue dress with a Magenta jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has a heart shaped locket with Ash's picture In It and a golden bracelet with Ash's name in Rubies.

Just then Ash's baby brother Sammy ran out the house with a letter in his hand and answered "Ash a letter just came for you and It's from Uncle Asuma and he want's us to go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams that starts in 3 weeks from today big brother."

This Is Ash's baby brother Sammy he has long Purple hair that's down to his waist he wears a long red vest with all Dark Blue inside and his Blue jeans are Dark Blue and boots he has a heart shaped locket with Kagome's picture In It and her name In Sappires.

Just then they heard a big bang when they ran out they saw Sora running to them and he says "Ash did you hear that I think It was coming from Proffsor Oak's lab and I think he's in trouble guys let's get going Ash."

So Ash, Kairi, Sammy, Sora, Riku, May, Misty, Brock, Max, and Dawn all rode down to Proffsor Oak's lab and when they got there they say Tracy on the floor bleeding from the wound on his stomach but when Ash ran up to him Ash said "Tracy what happened here did something to Proffsor Oak Tracy where Is he buddy."

Tracy started to cough up blood and replied "Ash they came and took him Ash and they left me a note Ash and I think you need to read it buddy cause I know that you can save him."

Ash looked at the note and it states Dear: "Tracy If you want to see your Proffssor again bring the money and the boy If you don't we'll kill him If you don't so bring the money and the boy to Veridian City by 9:00 tonight or else."

Ash answered "They didn't leave their name but why do they want me for Tracy I don't know why but I think we should go to Veridian City with the money and me but I don't know why but let's go now."

So Ash, Sammy, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Brock, Misty, Tracy, May, Max, and Dawn all got on their Pokemon and rode to Veridian City so when they got there they saw the bad guys and one of them says "Did you bring the money and the boy that we asked for well did you or not we want the boy alive so hand him over to us."

Tracy said "Yes I did bring the boy but not the money so what do you want with Ash he didn't do nothing to you so leave him out of this you jerk and let Proffssor Oak go."

Then the other guy got behind Ash and grabbed Ash and then Sammy replied "Let my brother go you monster leave him alone you creep he didn't do nothing to you so let him go you monsters or I'll kill you."

Allen says "Not on your life kid he's ours now and we will let go of your Proffessor but we'll take the kid and be on our way Johnny let the old man go we got what we came for now let's get out of here before the cops come."

So Allen and Johnny left with Ash kicking and scearming "Help me someone anyone help me please someone anyone help me!"

Johnny says "Quite you brat were takin you to our boss kid so If I were you I'd stay quite or I'll kill you boy now let's see what you'll do without your little friend here."

So Allen grabbed Pikachu and tossed him out the window when Ash said "Stop leave my Pikachu alone please and where are you taking me you jerks let me go now you monsters ugh let me go let me go ugh."

Just then they heard someone yell "Spirit gun" so when Allen turned around he got nailed with It and he fell to the ground dead Johnny looked at his partner and replied "You'll pay for that kid no one kill's my partner and get's away with It now I'm gonna get my hands on you kid."

Then he saw 4 boys and 2 girls the first guy has long black hair that's down to his waist and he wears a long Dark Green vest with all Mandarin inside and his Blue jeans are the same color and he wears boots to and he has a heart shaped locket with a picture of his girlfriend Keiko In It and a golden chain with Keiko's name in diamonds the second boy has very long black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Blue inside he wears Blue jeans and boots he has a diamond shaped locket with a picture of his new girlfriend Yukina In It.

The nex boy has long Rose Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Light Blue vest with all Green inside he wears Blue jeans and boots and the last one has long Black hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Purple vest with all Yellow inside he wears Blue jeans and boots.

So the two girls one has long Black that's down to her waist and she wears a long Maroon dress with a long Sliver jacket with shoes to match and she has a star shaped locket with a picture of her boyfriend Yuskue In It and the last girl has long Black hair that's donw to her waist she wears a Light Pink dress with a Peach jacket and the shoes match the dress she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Zane In It.

Then the first boy answered "Let that boy go pal cause I'll kill you If you don't pal so let him go pal cause your gonna get It!"

Johnny says "Make me kid and what's your name so they can carve it on your tombstone kid so get lost my boss needs this kid so out of my way kid."

Just then the first kid beat Johnny up real bad and Ash held Pikachu close to him to keep him safe but when the battle's over Ash fainted from the sight then they took Ash to a near by Pokemon Center and when he woke up Ash looked around and said "(Huh) where am I and who are you buddy did you save me and my Pikachu from those men."

He replied "Yea I did kid so what's your name buddy I want to know and I want to thank you for saving me and my Pikachu."

He answered "No problem kid and you what to know my name right kid the name's Yuskue Uyrameshi and the guy with the long Orange hair Is my friend Kuzuma Kuwabawa and the other guy with long Red hair Is my other friend Kurama and the little guy here with the long Black hair Is Hiei and you better watch out cause you don't want to make this little guy mad and this Is my girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and she's the best thing that ever happened to me casue I love her very much and the last girl over here Is my twin sister Hikari and yes we are twins but what's your name kid you never told us your name buddy so we can be friends."

Ash says "Well my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Suna and I have a younger brother named Sammy and a girlfriend named Kairi and I love her very much Yuskue and sure we can be friends but I need to get back to Pallet Town and find my brother and girlfriend to make sure their safe so can you help me Yuskue buddy."

Yuskuesaid "Surebuddy but how are we going to get there Ash If we don't know how we need something to get us there Ash and fast."

Then Ashpulled out a poke ball from his pocket and yells "Ponyta I choose you so come out my friend."

Yuskue answered "Uh Ash what's that a horse or what and you can ride this thing buddy but won't you get burned Ash buddy you know that right."

Ash says "Yuskue this is a Pokemon and no I don't get burned by Ponyta cause It's my friend Yuskue so let's go you guys."

So Ash got on his Ponyta, Yuskue got on his Bayleaf with Keiko his girlfriend behind him, Kuwabara rode on his Ponyta and Hikari rode on her Bayleaf with Kurama and Hiei behind her so they rode back to Pallet Town to find Sammy and Kairi but then Ash saw a bird type Pokemon flying in the air It's a Starlie so Ash looked up and said "I know that Starlie that's my baby brother's Pokemon I'm sure of It."

Hikari replied "Ash Is that your Pokemon buddy and why's It coming this way for Ash with something In It's beak for you Ash."

So Starlie flew down and landed on Ash's shoulder and Ash took the note from Starlie's beak so Ash read the note and It states: "Dear Ash It's me Sammy your little brother I was so worried about you Ash that me and Kairi went with Sora and the others to find you so I used my Starlie to find you and I hope you get this letter big brother cause I miss you so much your baby bro Sammy."

Ash answered "Sammy wherever you are buddy I'm coming baby bro so don't worry okay Sammy I'm coming to find you baby bro so hang In there Sammy here I come."

So Ash, Yuskue, Kuwabara, Hikari, Kurama, Keiko and Hiei all made it to Pallet Town but when they got there Ash saw his mom and says "Mom where's Sammy do you know where he Is mom I need to know where he Is mom and fast."

Nina said "Oh Ash I'm glad to see you son I thought I'd lost you Ash but why are you looking for your brother Sammy for Ash he left with Kairi to find you Ash and who are they Ash are they new friends Ash."

Ash replied "Yes mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Uryameshi and his older twin sister Hikari Uryameshi and their friend Kuzma Kuwabawa my friend Yuskue's girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and their two friends Kurama and Hiei mom and their the one's who saved me mom and we need to know mom and fast cause I need to find him mom."

Nina answered "But Ash can't you wait for Sammy to come back sweety you need to wait for him Ash he'll be back sweety so get some rest okay Ash."

Ash says "I'll try mom but what If I can't sleep mom what will happen to me mom I need to know and I keep having this pain and It hurts so much mom I don't what to do mom help me mom."

Nina said "I knew this would happened my son but I have a serect to tell you Ash so you need to sit down for this cause I don't know how to tell you this but you weren't born In Pallet Town you were born in Suna the village hidden In the sand Ash your little brother Sammy but you have two sisters and their names are Sakura and Tenten but you do have a brother a half-brother named Shikamaru and he's your baby brother Ash."

Ash replied "Then why are you telling me all this mom your saying that I have 2 sisters and 1 half-brother that I don't know anything about mom where are they mom don't you have a picture of them or something mom."

Nina answered "Yes I do Ash It's right here In the photo alubm see Ash there you In my arms with Tenten standing next to me holding her dolly and Sakura standing next to your father while he's holding your brother Sammy in his arms and Shikamaru standing next to your Uncle Asuma looking at the mountians of the Hokage's with your great grandfather the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure the village hidden In the leaves and that's where I was born so was your sisters and half brother but your father was born in Suna Ash and It was In Suna that we first met and your father Is a priest of Egypt one for the court of Pharoah Atem and his younger twin brother Atemi Ash and that's 5,000 years ago my son back In Suna your father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within you when you were born known as Shitanu It was the spirit of the brother of Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle my son and that's why you have all that pain my son."

Ash says "So all this time when I was In pain that you didn't tell me this mom no wounder that I was in pain mom but thanks for telling me mom and when do I get to meet my sisters and half-brother mom and do I have any cousins mom."

Nina said "Yes you do have cousins 4 of them and their name's are Rei, Duke, Saskue, and Itachi and you have a half-cousin named Syrus and he's your half-cousin on your father side of the family Ash."

Then Yuskue walked In and replied "Hey I hate to break up this family time but we have big trouble buddy and you should look out the window buddy cause Kuwabara told me that he saw 2 people dressed in White with a talking cat flying In a balloon that looks like a Meowth buddy."

Ash answered "You don't mean Team Rocket do you Yuskue I don't know what their up to but It means no good."

Nina says "Ash who's this son a friend of your Ash."

Ash said "Mom this Is my new friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the one who saved me mom."

Nina replied "So you're the one who saved my son thank you Yuskue for saving Ash."

Yuskue answered "It was nothing Mrs Kechum but I think we need Ash for something."

Just then they heard a loud yell coming from outside and they saw Riku running up to Ash and says "Thank goodness your safe Ash we were worried about you buddy even Kairi was worried to Ash she told me that she was looking all over for you Ash and she told me that Sammy's crying for you Ash."

Ash said "Riku where's Kairi Is she with you buddy and Sammy where Is he Is he okay buddy answere me Riku where's my baby brother Riku where's Sammy!"

Riku replied "They took Sammy and I don't know where they took him but Sora told me that Team Rocket might have something to do with It."

Then Yuskue ran up to Ash and answered "Hey Ash who's this a friend of your or what and what's his name buddy."

Ash says "Yuskue this Is my best friend Riku and he lives In the Destiny Islands with my other friend Sora and my girlfriend Kairi Riku this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's my new best friend Riku."

Riku said "Did you just say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi one of the tuffest street punks of Sarayashikaka Junior High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash."

Just then they saw a balloon that looks like a Meowth and when Yuskue saw It was Team Rocket flying down to them then Jessie got off the balloon and replied "What do you mean we have something to do with this we have nothing to do with It boy but what's going on here where's your brother Ash."

Ash answered "They took my baby brother Sammy and I don't know where he Is Jessie so can you take us to find him Jessie."

Jessie says "Sure Ash we'll help you out but I need to find my friend Ash and she can help us."

James said "But Jessie why do we need to help them for Jessie we need to get Pikachu for the boss."

Jessie replied "Now now James we need to help them James and you know that with their help we can find my best friend Mai Valintine James."

Then they heard a bang from outside and they ran to see what was going on then they saw a huge sand wall and when Ash saw It he answered "Hey I know that sand wall from Somewhere you guys It's my childhood friend I know It's him you guys."

Then 3 people appeared the first one's a girl she wears a long Poppy dress with a Purple jacket and shoes to match and she has long blond hair that's down to her waist and she has a heart shaped locket with a picture of Ash's half-brother Shikamaru In It then the other Is a boy with long Brown hair that down to his waist he wears a long Blue vest with all Turquoise inside and the last one's a boy with long Blood Red hair that's down to his waist he wears a long Black vest with all Green inside he has a heart shaped locket with picture of Ash's sister In It.

Then Ash saw the girl and when she walked to him she says "Ash Is you buddy."

Ash said "Temari Is that you buddy wow It's been years since I last saw you guys how's your brothers Temari."

Temari replied "Their fine infact their right here hey guys come over here It's Ash you guys."

So Kankuro and Gaara came over to their sister and then Kankuro answered "Hey sis what's up did you find Ash yet sis."

Temari says "Right here you dummy and yes I did you dumb dumb."

Kankuro said "Hey who are you calling a dumb dumb (huh)sis well who It Is It's Ash our best buddy hey Ash long time no see hey Ash there's someone who wants to see you buddy."

Ash replied " Who wants to see me (huh) buddy do I know him."

Then Gaara walked up to him and hugged him and answered "Ash buddy It's been years look how much you've grown how's Sammy Ash Is he doing fine buddy I want to see him Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash says "He's gong someone took him and we don't know where they took him Gaara we need your help to find him."

Then Ysukue walked up to Ash and said "Hey Ash who's this a friend of yours or what and what's that on his back a bottle or what."

Ash replied "Yuskue this Is my childhood friend Gaara and we grew up together and Gaara this Is my new best friend Yuskue Urameshi and he's the best."

Then Kankuro answered "Did you say Yuskue Urameshi the great Urameshi the toughtes street punks of Sarayashikaka Junor High that Yuskue Urameshi Ash why didn't you say so buddy we want to be friends with him Ash."

Ash says "I'll go ask him hey Yuskue can my childhood friend and his sibs be your friends buddy and can Sora and my other friends be your friends to buddy."

Yuskue said "Sure they can buddy they can be friends with my friends Ash but don't we need to find your brother Sammy buddy so we need to get there and fast Ash."

Kairi replied "But Ash where do we start looking Ash sweety and we need more help Ash so why don't you use your brother's Pokemon to find Sammy baby."

So Ash pulled out a poke ball and yelled "Starlie I choose you Starlie I want you to go find Sammy and when you do let us know okay buddy."

So Starlie flew off to find Sammy Meanwhile somewhere In Juuban a young girl with long Blue hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Blue dress with a Purple jacket with shoes to match the dress a she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Bastion inside so she's waking down the street when she stopped and heard someone scream "Help me someone anyone help me oh Ash where are you big brother."

Then she answered "Oh no that poor boy he needs our help and fast."

So Ami ran back to her friends at Hikawa Jinja Temple where she saw her friends and 2 cats when she ran up to her friend Mina and says Mina come quick there's a boy trapped In a bulding somewhere downtown you guys so let's go."

Mina said "Did you say a guy Amy Is he cute and hot Amy."

So this Is Mina she has long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a long Light Red dress with Light Peach jacket and shoes to match she has a locket with a picture of her new boyfriend Atticus inside so Amy and Mina heard a boy sceam but when they got there they saw a bird In the air so Amy found the boy she saw him laying on a stone table In chains then she replied "Are you okay do you need some help I'll go get you some okay."

He answered "Please hurry miss I need to find my older brother so please hurry miss."

Amy says "Hang on young man I'll go get help okay."

So Amy and Mina ran back to the others and and said "Raye we need your help and fast I found a young man tied up In chains you have to help him and fast and he needs to find his older brother Raye we need to help him."

Raye replied "I had a vision about him you guys and I know this boy Amy and we need to save him and quick."

Luna answered "Raye do you know him Raye we have to know who he Is Raye."

Raye says "I know who he Is Luna he's my cousin and his name's Sammy and he lives In Suna but he moved to Pallet Town but we need to save him before they do something to him Luna and I'm worried about him you guys so let's go."

So the girls left for the place that Amy found Sammy tied In chains to a stone table but when they got there they heard 2 people talking and one of them said "We need Ash and quick you dummy the boss told us to get him and I can't believe that our 2 best goons couldn't get him the boss Ins't going to like this."

Just then a girl dressed In Black walked out of the shadows and replied "Did you bring Ash here Lonnie we need him here you fools so why Isn't he here."

Lonnie answered "Forgive me my queen but there has been a little snag In your plans my lady but the 2 goons you sent to were killed by a boy who saved Ash and we don't know who did It but we do have his younger brother my queen."

Queen Jenna says "Good let me see him Lonnie this was Ash will sure to come and find him and when he does he'll be ours for the taking."

Then they brought out Sammy then she walked up to him then he said "Uh let me go evil witch wait until my brother come's you'll be sorry lady."

Just then 8 girls appeard and one of them replied "Leave my cousin alone you witch so you better watch out cause In the name of Mars you'll get burned lady."

Jenna answered "And who are you some kind of girl scouts selling cookies to tell me that ha who do you think you are girly your talking to Queen Jenna daughter of Queen Beryl the one who your princess killed 2 years ago and I'll kill your princess for this but your Cousin Sammy Is bait for his older brother whom we need Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen so this Is the boy's cousin she's a miko my queen and she has powers to the present my queen."

Jenna said "Show these Salior brats out the door I have some work to do soon the world will bow down to me Queen Jenna queen of the New Negaverse and Ash will be here soom my friend Lonnie I want you to get me the Winddragon from the musion In Domino City and bring It back here okay Lonnie dear mom will be so proud of me her little girl."

Lonnie replied "But my queen why Domino City that city Is full of fools who like to duel my queen the Winddragon Is the most powerful sword In the world why would It be there my queen."

Jenna answered "Cause Lonnie the sword's power was weilded by another but now we need It and soon the moon will be full tonight hurry Lonnie you must get to Domino City and fast."

So this is the end of Chapter 1 In Chaper 2 Ash gets a letter from his Cousin Raye Hino will Ash get to Juuban In time read on Duel fans

**Summery: On the last chapter we found out that Sailor Mars found her Cousin Sammy In chains laying on a stone table will she save him from Queen Beryl's oldest daughter Jenna and will Ash and his friends come to save him. Keep reading duel fans **

**Hey duel fans I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated so don't worry about It**

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble In Juuban **

So Jenna's main henchmen Lonnie went to Domino City to get his hands on the Wind dragon for his boss so In the middle of the night Lonnie walked up to the Domino Museum but when he did he saw 2 guards he gave a loud laugh and says "Stupid fools guarding the Wind dragon so no one will get (huh) we'll see about that ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Just then one of the guards heard a noise and when one of them came over to where the Wind dragon Is displayed they saw a tall man dressed In Black and one guard said "Hey who goes there answer me buddy."

Lonnie replied "Well why should I tell you my mission you fool so you better step aside so I can get on with my mission."

Then the other guard took out a gun and answered "You better stay away from the sword or I'll kill you punk."

Just then they saw a dark light coming from Lonnie and then Lonnie says "Dark Shadow Power! Soon the return of Lord Ash will be at hand Ah there's the Legendary Wind dragon just In time to hand deliver It to my queen."

So Lonnie walked to where the Wind dragon was displayed and broke the glass and took the sword but when he did he heard a sound go off and he saw the cops he disappeared In a puff of smoke before the cops came In Meanwhile at Ryou's house Ryou's In the kitchen cooking and Bakura's watching T.V. when they heard the news woman talking on the T.V. and she said "There has been a robbery In Domino Museum tonight a very powerful sword has been stolen no whereabouts of the person has been found and the cops have no clue who done It but I think we found someone who saw this excuse me young man did you see what happened here tonight."

Lil Julio replied "Si lady my brother and I were walking down the street passed the Museum then we stopped and looked at a dark light and this huge duel monster appeared and It looked like a big black dragon and I saw someone riding on It's back It flew off and that's all we saw."

She answered " Well there you have It folks now back to you Bob."

So Bakura tuned off the T.V. then he walked into the kitchen where Ryou's cooking to get a an apple when he heard a knock on the door so he walked up to the door while eating the apple and opened It and It's Malik and his older brother Marik and he says "Hey did you hear the news some wacko broke into the museum and took a sword but why would some dude take that sword for and why."

Ryou said "(Huh) a sword what kind of sword did they take Malik do you know what It Is."

Bakura replied "Oh man did you say a sword I know what It Is you guys I saw that same sword 5,000 years ago and there are 2 different swords one Is called the Legendary Sliver Moonbeam that's wielded by Leon's baby brother Benny and It's brother sword called the Legendary Wind dragon the most powerful sword in the world It was last wielded by our girlfriend Maria's sister's son who's name's Yoh Aurka and I know that jerk Lonnie has It I'm sure of It."

Ryou answered "You know Lonnie big brother how do you know him Kura If I never seen him Kura and who are they after big brother."

Meanwhile back In the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when Lonnie returned with the sword and he says " My queen I have returned with the Wind dragon my queen and I know that you'll have your revenge against Sailor Moon soon enough my queen."

Jenna said "Well done Lonnie you've done well now with the Wind dragon In our hands the return of Lord Ash will begin very soon Lonnie now all we need Is the power of the Dark Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie so we must get It and fast."

Back In Fuchsia City Ash's laying on his bed In the Pokemon Center looking at the ceiling when Kairi walked In with a letter In her hand and replied "Hey Ash a letter came for you and It's form your Cousin Rei Hino Ash baby."

Ash answered "Did you say Cousin Rei I haven't heard form Cousin Rei In 7years Kairi the last time I saw her when I was 7yrs old and now I'm 16yrs and she's 17yrs old right now so I wonder what she wrote to me Kairi."

Kairi says "Only one way to find out Ash so open It and read It baby to find out."

So Ash opened the letter and It states:_ "Dear Ash: It's me Rei your fave cousin how's Aunt Nina doing fine or what so how's your girlfriend Kairi doing and I heard that she was one of the 7 Princesses of Heart I had a vision about Ash well I'm writing to you cause my friend Amy Mizuno heard someone yelling so we came to see what It Is and then I saw him It was Cousin Sammy laying on a stone table In chains but then this girl appeared all dressed In black walked out of the shadows and told us that her name's Queen Jenna the daughter of the evil Queen Beryl and she has Sammy Ash we need you to get to Juuban as quick as you can so will you be here Ash your cousin Rei Hino." _

Then Yuskue came with Sora, Riku, Brock, Jessie, James, May, Max, Misty, Dawn, Kuwabawa, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara and said "Hey Ash what's up Is something wrong buddy and did you find the jerk who took your baby bro Ash."

Ash replied "We have a clue Yuskue and I think we need to go to Juuban and find out why my Cousin Rei told me that some girl by the name of Queen Jenna has my brother Yuskue and she also told me that this Jenna girl Is the daughter of some lady name Queen Beryl."

Kuwabara answered "Who's this Queen Beryl lady Is she some old hag we need to punch into the ground Ash cause she's going to get her ass kicked by me and don't even think about it Urameshi."

Riku says "Oh brother hey Kuwabara I don't know who this Queen Beryl Is but we need find some more clues first you dummy."

Kuwabara said "Oh yea you want a piece of me punk well come and get It pretty boy cause I'm going to kick your ass now boy."

Riku replied "If you can try It tough guy I don't care If you're the second toughest street punk In your school and all but you can't be me."

Then Sora and Yuskue broke up the fight and Ysukue answered to Ash "Hey buddy I know who someone who can help us Ash and she can help us Ash.

Ash says "Who Is It Yuskue do you know her buddy so what's her name Yuskue."

Yuskue said "Her name's Kagome and she's my cousin Ash so she'll help us."

Ash replied " Will she be able to help us find Sammy Yuskue I need to know so can you send a letter and tell her to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center Yuskue."

Yuskue answered "I'll get right on It Ash and do you want me to tell my Cousin Kagome what happened Ash."

Ash says "Yes Yuskue tell her everything Yuskue we need her help and fast we need to get to Juuban with her okay Yuskue buddy."

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Shrine Kagome's getting ready for her family's shrine party when her now younger brother Sota and out the door with a letter In his hand and said "Kagome you have a letter and It's from our Cousin Yuskue big sis."

Kagome replied "What a letter form Cousin Yuskue Sota gimmy that let me read It Sota I wonder what he wrote to us Sota." So Kagome read the letter and It states: _"Dear Kagome It's me Yuskue your baby cousin I'm writing to you cause we need your help you see my new best friend Ash needs your to find his younger brother and he told me to tell you to meet us In Fuchsia City In front of the Pokemon Center and fast cause we're leaving for Juuban In 2 days Kagome do can you meet us In Fuchsia City big cuz. Your cousin Yuskue Urameshi ps. Hikari says Hi."_

Then Sota answered "Well what are you going to do big sis Yuskue needs your help Kagome and fast." Kagome says "Mom I'm going to Fuchsia City Cousin Yuskue needs my help mom so I have to go mom so I better start packing for my trip to Fuchsia City mom."

Tina said "Fuchsia City why there Kagome Is there something wrong with your cousin honey I know you have to go help your Cousin Yuskue but you can't go alone honey I know why don't you go with Inuyasha I'm sure he can help you dear."

Kagome replied "Mom I don't think Inuyasha will like the idea of going to Fuchsia City with me mom and I know that he's waiting for me to go down the well mom."

Just then flash of red and white appeared at her window and It's Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch look at her pack so he got down from the tree branch and answered "What are you doing Kagome and why are you packing all those clothes for and why."

Kagome says "I'm going to Fuchsia City to help my cousin's best friend find baby brother and that's why I'm going."

Inuyasha said "I'm coming with you Kagome I don't trust anyone with you but I hope we help your cousin's friend out but I do smell something bad In the air Kagome."

So Kagome and Inuyasha head out for Fuchsia City Meanwhile In Domino City Duke Devlin was In his game shop when he got a letter from his half-sister Rei Hino when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and It's Yugi and his friends they heard the news about the robbery then Ryou and Bakura appeared with Malik and Marik and Duke replied "Hey guys I just got a letter form my half-sister telling me that my baby Cousin Sammy got kidnapped by some lady you guys but I think I have a bad feeling about this you guys."

Ryou answered "Hey guys Kura knows who did It and he took a sword called the Legendary Wind dragon and they plan to use It and that's why they kidnapped Duke's baby cousin."

Joey says "Since when you call Bakura Kura all of a sudden Ryou I mean he doesn't like to be called that Ryou."

Bakura said "I let him call me that you dummy and I also let Marik and Malik call me that to."

Just then they saw a big dark light coming from outside then they heard a voice coming from outside and It replied "Foolish people of Domino City soon you'll all bow down to Queen Jenna queen of the Dark Negaverse now the time has come to witness the birth of the Dark world soon our leader Lord Ash will awaken from his Imprisonment to awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs so they can rule the world."

Tea answered "Oh no this Is bad you guys real bad what are we going to do."

Then Lonnie shows up flying on a huge black dragon and with one mighty powerful swoop he grabs Yugi and starts to laugh then he says "Ah Kura long time no see (huh) I see you have your own body now well I one of the twin pharaohs now to grab the other one and Kura your little brother Ryou's next."

Then Lonnie used his power to grab Yami and then he went and grabbed Ryou and then Ryou screamed "Help me Kura please help me big brother save me."

Bakura said "Ryou! Grr Lonnie let him go now or I'll kill you Lonnie I mean It."

Then Lonnie flew off with them and Bakura screamed Ryou!!! We have to find him curse that Lonnie I'll kill him."

Marik replied "Hey take It easy man we'll find him Kura don't worry buddy." Then they saw a young guy dressed in a long dark blue vest with all light blue inside he has long red hair that's down to his waist with boots on standing on the wall with his back to the wall then Tea answered "Hey who are you and how did you get here and are you going to help us kind sir."

He says "Kind sir well lady the name's Axel and the changes of finding your friends are slim to none so anyway who are you looking for anyone I know."

Bakura said "For my younger twin brother Ryou pal and I need to find him and fast."

Meanwhile back In Fuchsia City Ash and his friends are getting ready for their trip to Juuban when Sora saw a girl wearing a long purple dress with a pink jacket and shoes to match the dress and she has long black hair that's down to her waist she has a locket with a picture of Ash's brother Sammy In It then they saw a young boy with long white hair that's down to his waist he wears a long fuchsia vest with all light green inside and boots so when the girl saw the Pokemon Center she yells "Cousin Yuskue It's me Kagome your cousin I'm here big cuz."

Yuskue replied "Kagome Is that you baby cuz wow Kagome look at you your big cuz I haven't see you In 9years Kagome how's Sota is he big baby cuz."

Kagome answered "He's fine Yuskue he's 15yrs old and I'm 16 now Yuskue and I came here to help you guys out big cuz."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and says "Kagome who's this a friend of yours or what so we came here to find your cousin's friend's younger brother."

Then Ash came with Sora, Misty, Kairi, Max, Riku, May, Dawn, Brock, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Jessie, James, and Yukina, walked up to Yuskue and said "Hey Yuskue Is this your cousin Kagome Yuskue we need her help finding Sammy."

Kagome replied "Did you say Sammy Ash did something happened to my boyfriend Ash where Is he Ash."

Ash answered " They took him and we need to get to Juuban and fast as we can Kagome so can you help us."

Kagome says "Sure Ash I'll help you In any way I can Ash to find my boyfriend Sammy."

Meanwhile back at the New Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on her mother's throne when her younger sister Alyssa walked In and said "Big sis you have to stop this why do you want revenge on Sailor Moon for big sis she did noting to you Jenna so leave them alone."

Jenna replied "Why do you say that for little sister I hate Princess Serena for killing our mother Alyssa that's why I hate her."

Alyssa answered "Well you see Jenna I'm a sailor scout and I serve my princess and my fellow scouts to big sis and I never told mom this but I was born as one of the sailor scouts from the Sliver Millennium Jenna I'm Sailor Aquarius the sailor scout of dreams."

Then she showed her Senshi wand and yelled "Eternal Aquarius Power Make-Up" the brand new Sailor Senshi In Alyssa's voice has four fluffy feathers on the upper portion of her scalp and she has the astrological sign of Aquarius on her forehead and her bodysuit is white her shoulder pads and designed like Eternal Sailor Moon's but Aquamarine in color and she has star shaped crystal In the center of her bust and the skit is tripled layer with Aqua Pink and gold and she has earrings in Aquamarine in form of a mermaids and her bow on the back of her suit is like Sailor Moon's bow but aqua in color she wears high heel shoes like Sailor Mars high heel shoes but her's are in aqua and she wears fingerless fighting gloves exposing her aqua colored nails with mermaids pained on each nail and she as a key blade similar to Riku's Road to Dawn key blade and a aquamarine scepter with a golden hilt and a bow for her bows and she has four huge fluffy angel wings but in Aqua and when her sister saw It she says "Alyssa how could you do this to us my baby sister a Sailor Senshi why Alyssa how dare you Alyssa how dare you!"

Alyssa said "I had to you the truth big sis and I'm sorry Jenna can you forgive me big sis."

Then Jenna walked away and didn't look at Alyssa and replied "Why should I forgive you baby sis you know I hate Princess Serena for killing mom and now I find out that you Alyssa my own baby sister a Sailor Senshi I'll never forgive you Alyssa now your good and I'm bad but your still my sister and I still care about you Alyssa but mark my words baby sis you'll stay out of my plans got It!"

Then Alyssa ran out of her sister's throne room and up to her room and started to cry and answered "Why Is Jenna so mean to me and why does she hate me I don't know why but I have to tell Sailor Moon this even If my life was in danger."

Just then her boyfriend walked Into her room and says "What's wrong my love did your sister hurt you Alyssa my dear and you know my love let me give you a kiss to make you feel better Alyssa."

Alyssa said Oh Saix I love you to so you can kiss me Saix baby.''

So Saix held Alyssa In his arms and kissed In the lips then he layed her on the bed and kissed her some more deeply and passionately

(X-rated lemon coming up)

So Saix took her shirt off and then he took off her bra but when he saw her breasts then he laid on the bed and he started sucking her nipples then her legs and lifted up her skirt and he took off her panties and they have the door locked to her room and then she unzipped his pants and then he walked over to where she's laying and then he got on top of her and then he went to stick It In her and then he broke her hymen and then he replied "Are you okay my love let me try It again okay Alyssa." So Alyssa nodded and he took It out and stuck It back In her so they found a spot that they both liked then Alyssa answered "Oh … Saix ah your so good…I never knew you were so good In bed baby oh keep going Saix don't stop faster baby faster harder make me come baby."

Saix says " So Alyssa how do you like It baby you know how much I love you Alyssa now here I come baby get ready Alyssa so here It comes."

So Saix threw back his head and he came into her and then Alyssa spilled her fluids onto his cock then he layed next to her and Alyssa said "Saix do you remember you were back on the Moon Kingdom my love and that was so good baby I never knew you were so good In bed Saix."

Saix replied "Yes I do remember my days from the Sliver Millennium why do you say that for my love."

Alyssa answered "Cause I'm a Sailor Scout Saix do you still love me as a Sailor Scout Saix and I don't want to lose you my love.

Saix says "Yes I love you Alyssa even If you're a Sailor Senshi or not but I'm loyal to your sister and my queen so I have to go my love so I'll see you when I'm done."

So Saix kissed Alyssa In the lips then walked out the door then Alyssa's cat Sol appeared and said "Alyssa we have to save the young princes and the twin pharaohs from your sister's grasps and you must contact the other scouts and fast."

So Alyssa got out of her room and walked down to the dungeon but when she got there she saw a boy In the cell and then he replied "W- who are you and why are you here for."

Sailor Aquarius answered "Sssh my name's Sailor Aquarius and I'm here to save you and I need to know your name please tell me your name."

he says "My name's Sammy and I'm here with another boy and he's In here with me."

Aquarius said "Can you tell me his name Sammy I need to know his name Sammy."

Then Sammy walked up to the boy and asked him his name and Same told Aquarius that his name's Ryou and then she opened the door and then Sammy and Ryou ran out of the cell and then she told Ryou where the twin pharaohs are being held then they got to the cell where the Twin Pharaohs are being held then Yugi saw a girl wearing a aqua fuku suit and two other boys with her and replied "Who are you miss have you come to save us from this evil lady miss and who Is that evil lady."

Aquarius answered "Don't worry and yes I've come to save you Yugi so stand back cause I'm going to break the door down." Then she yelled "Aquarius Diamond Blast and the cell door opened then Yugi and his older brother Yami ran out of the door and then Yami says to Sailor Aquarius "Thank you for saving us from that evil lady and now how do you get out of here do you know a way out of here."

Aquarius said "Yes and I know someone who can help us and I'll contact them with my communicator."

So Sailor Aquarius used her Sailor Communicator to contact the Sailor Scouts but when she did Sailor Mercury got It and replied "Amy here who are you and are you the new Sailor Scout Luna told us about and what's your name."

Aquarius answered "My name's Princess Alyssa princess of Aquarius and I need your help cause I just saved Sailor Mars's younger cousin and a friend and the Twin Pharaohs and we need a way out so can you meet us there okay Amy."

Amy says "Did you just say that your Princess Alyssa of Aquarius but are you the youngest daughter of Queen Beryl well are you Alyssa."

Alyssa said "No I'm not her real daughter Amy I hate her for taking me away from my home Amy and Jenna's my real sister and I love her to so will you help us Amy."

Amy replied "We'll be on our way okay Alyssa so don't worry okay Alyssa."

So Alyssa, Sammy, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami all ran to the place past Jenna's throne room to the secret passage way was hidden then Alyssa hit a switch that opened the door and they all ran out Into the light but when they got out Yugi saw Sailor Moon and the other sailor senshi waiting for them Aquarius answerers to Sailor Moon "Hey I'm here where are you guys Sol where are they I don't see them Sol."

Then Luna saw Sol and says "Sol Is that you we haven't seen you for a while where have you been Sol."

Sol said "I found Alyssa here and she's Sailor Aquarius one of the 12 Zodiac scouts Luna and I fear that her older sister Queen Jenna's one to Luna and Alyssa doesn't know about this Luna so please don't tell Alyssa about this okay my friend."

Alyssa walked up to Serena and replied "You showed up just in time and where's Rei I wanted to tell her that I found her Cousin Sammy."

Then Sammy saw Rei and he started to cry then he ran up to her and she answered "Sammy It's you It's really you I'm so happy that your back I've missed you so much and If that girl hurts you I'll burn her real hard."

Alyssa says "No don't I can't let you hurt Jenna I know that she's evil but I still care for her so where are we Rei."

Rei said "Were in Juuban and I see my other cousin Ash hey Ash It's me Rei your cousin Rei Ash."

Then Sammy saw Ash walking this way then he ran up to him and cried In his arms and replied "Oh Ash I missed you so much please don't ever leave me Ash I was so worried that you wouldn't save me Ash."

Ash answered "Sammy don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you okay little bro."

Meanwhile back In Domino Duke and the others are getting ready to go to Juuban when they saw a young boy with long blond hair that's down to his waist he wears a long dark blue vest with blue jeans and boots and he has a sittar strapped to his back and when Joey saw him he says "Demy Is that you baby cuz It's me Joey your big cuz don't you know me Demy."

Demyx said "Joey Is that you big cuz I missed you very much so where are you going big cuz and can I come with you Cousin Joey."

Joey replied "Sure Cousin Demy you can come with us and so will Axel yo Axel do you want to come with us buddy."

Axel answered "Sure why not I've got nothing else to do and why are we going to do this for Demyx and I never knew that your Joey's cousin Demyx."

Demyx says "So who's cousin are you Axel and what's his name Axel buddy and I want to know who these people are Axel and how are we going to get there Axel."

Back In Juuban Ash's sitting on his bed when Ryou walked up to him and said "Are you okay Ash I was hoping you would tell me how your feeing Ash I know how tuff I was to lose your younger brother Ash but why are you feeling low for Ash If you looked very happy for him Ash."

Ash replied "Ryou don't you miss your older twin brother Ryou I heard you crying In your sleep for him Ryou but don't worry he'll find you."

Just then Sora ran In and answered "You guys might want to see this but It's huge and mean to."

So Ash and the others ran out of Rei's house then they saw it a huge black dragon with someone riding on top then Ryou saw him and says "Hey your that jerk Lonnie the one my brother Kura told me about what are you doing here in Juuban Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Well now who let you out of your cell now I'll have to take you with me now Ryou your coming with me rather you like it or not."

Then Lonnie felt a punch coming towards him and then he fell to the ground then he saw him Ryou's older brother Bakura standing over him with a dark look on his face then he replied "Touch Ryou again Lonnie and when I'm done with you you won't feel your hands again."

Just then a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she's wears a long black dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match walked up to Ash and his friends and answered "So you're the one you punched Lonnie in the face very clever of you but I need your younger brother to come with us and I didn't get your name son can you tell me your name."

Bakura says" Why should I tell you my name for lady and the name's Bakura and I'm Ryou's older identical twin brother lady and your not getting your hands on my brother Ryou got it bitch!"

Jenna said "strong and cute I like that in a guy so why don't you join me Bakura I can use you in my group so what do you say Bakura will you join us."

Bakura replied "No deal lady now back off and leave me alone so buzz off lady."

Then Demyx walked up to Bakura and answered "Hey Kura who's she a friend of yours or what (huh) well do you know her or what."

Bakura says "No she's that girl who wants to get her hands on my younger brother Ryou Demy and I'm going to kill her you got that!"

Then Jenna walked up to Demyx and said "Who are you and do I know you I've see you before do you have a sittar with you and do you have a girlfriend or not."

Demyx replied "No but I did find a picture of a girl but she left me but why am I telling you this for lady you don't know anything about me lady."

Then Jenna held her heart shaped locket and answered "I to have a boyfriend that I loved and he gave me this heart shaped locket before he left and I never got to see him all that's left of him is this picture of him."

Then she opened her locket and they saw a picture of her boyfriend but Demyx gasped and says "Hey that's me but how I didn't know that I lost her but now I know that she's my girlfriend but why did you leave me for Jenna why just because of your power hungry mother."

Jenna said "So you all want to know my plan well as you know the time has come to witness the birth of Lord Ash will begin tonight at midnight and when the moon is full and the and the stars are aligned the power of the Wind dragon will be awaken and now I'll be going now so don't worry Demy baby we'll meet again my love so here's a kiss from me Demy baby."

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and kissed him in the lips then she left in a puff of smoke Meanwhile somewhere in Konoah deep in the village they are getting ready for the Chunin Exams so team 10 retruned from their mission when Asuma got a letter from his younger sister Nina then Shikamaru replied "Hey Asuma why did you get a letter for and why who is Nina do you know her teacher."

Asuma answered "Yes Shikamaru she's my younger sister who lives in Pallet Town when she moved to Suna where she met her love years ago and that's when she gave birth to Ash and Sammy your half brothers Shikamaru and I'll read you guys the letter that she sent me."

And the letter states "_Dear Asuma It's me your younger sister Nina I'm writing to you cause your nephews Ash and Sammy are coming to take the Chunin Exams big brother so I hope you can take care of them for me Asuma so I'll write back to you soon your little sister Nina ps tell Shikamaru I said hi and I sent him a nice sweater and some cookies to." _

Then Asuma told his team to wait there while he left to see his father at the hokage tower so when he got there then the 3rd hokage spoke and says "Now It seems whom I invited here will know that I just received a letter from granddaughter Nina that my great grandsons Ash and Sammy are coming to Konoha to take the Chunin Exams that takes place in 7 days from now on July 1st and my great grandsons will be here on June 9th and there bringing their friends along to the exams."

Asuma said "But father why would my baby sister Nina send her sons here father I don't get it but she told me that their coming here so I'll wait for them to come here dad so I'm going to enter my team for the Chunin Exams."

Then the 3rd Hokage replied "Who will start first and I want you to be clear on who will be first not you may begin!"

First is Cell number 7 led by Jaden Yuki's uncle Kakashi consits of Ash's cousin Saskue Uchiha, Serena Tuskino's brother from the Moon Kingdom Naruto Uzumaki and Ash's sister Sakura Haruno-Ketchum "I vow upon my clan the Hakake that all 3 of them are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

The next team Is Cell 8 who's let by Lita Kino's Aunt Kurenai that consist of Lita's sister Hinata Hyuga-Kino the reincarnated son of Lita's son Inuzuka Kiba and Amy's reincarnated son Aburmae Shino "I vow upon my own clan the Yuhi that I'm certain as my esteemed colleague that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

And last Is Cell 10 let by Ash's Uncle Asuma consist of Mina's reincarnated daughter Ino Yamanaka-Ano, Ash's half-brother Shikamaru Nara-Kecheum, and Tristan's cousin Akimichi Choji.

"I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi that I am equally as certain that all 3 are ready for the Chunin Selection Exams."

This Is the end of Chapter 2 on the next chapter the Chunin

Exams begin but something dark and evil comes to stop It

And Ash gets kidnapped will Sammy and the others save

Ash In time or will Jenna awaken Lord Ash keep reading

Duel and Moon fans.

On the last chapter Princess Alyssa saved the Twin Pharaohs form her sister's grasps and the start of the Chunin Exams will begin

**Hey I'm back and this chapter will be hot and X-rated with some hentai so read on and don't worry!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dark Chunin Exams**

So the Chunin Exams will take place In Konoha so Ash woke up In his Cousin Rei's house when Ash started to yell and that's when Rei ran Into his room and answered "Ash! What's wrong big cuz are you hurt Ash speak to me Ash are you okay!"

Ash says "No Rei Aaah help me Rei please help me Aaah what's wrong with me what's wrong with me help me Rei!"

Then Lita ran In and saw Ash on the floor screaming with his hands on his head then Amy and the other scouts ran In and then they saw Ash on the floor with his hands on his head and then Lita said "Hey Rei what's wrong with your Cousin Ash Is he hurt Rei."

Rei replied "No Lita he's hurt really bad and he won't tell me what's the matter with him Lita."

Then Ash got up and walked to the bed and answered " Rei I need you all to sit down cause I'm going to tell you all the truth about my birth Rei so I need you and your friends to sit down and hear this you to Yugi cause I'm going to tell you all the true story of my birth."

So Rei and the other scouts sat down to hear Ash's story so did Yugi and his friends and Ash's friends to then Ash sat on his bed and says "As you all know I wasn't born In Pallet Town like my mother told me but I was born in Suna the village hidden in the sand and I have a demon inside me my father used Ninjutus to implant an incarnation of sand within me when I was born known as Shitanu and It's the spirit of the brother of my childhood friend Gaara's demon known as Shukaku and the brother of a former Sunagakure elder that was sealed inside a teakettle and that's why I've been having all this pain."

Then Lita said to Ash "Why do you have that demon for and why does Sammy have it to Ash."

Ash replied " No but he can use puppets and Kairi has a big fan to Lita so now that you all know the true story of my birth where do we go from here."

Meanwhile back in the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's sitting on mother's throne looking at the locket with the picture of Demyx In It when Lonnie and Siax walked in and answered " My queen we have word that Ash is headed to a place called Konoha to the Chunin Exams my queen and I know that your sister is going with them my queen."

Jenna says "Konoha you mean the village hidden in the leaves Lonnie and have you found the Ring of Dark Egypt yet Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Yes my queen and It's around the neck of a young girl with blackish blue hair my queen."

Jenna replied "And what's the name of the young girl Lonnie so that we may take the Ring of Dark Egypt away from her Lonnie."

Lonnie answered "Her name's Hinata Hyuga-Kino and she's the younger sister of one of the Sailor Senshi known as Lita Kino (aka) Sailor Jupiter my queen and the soul mate of Princess Serena's older brother who's known as Naruto Uzumaki (aka) Prince Serelor heir to the Sliver Crystal my queen and he has a demon the spirit of the nine tailed fox my queen."

Jenna says "So now's the time to go to Konoha and steal the Ring of Dark Egypt Lonnie and this Naruto kid is Hinata's lover Lonnie."

Saix said "Shall I kidnap Miss Hinata Hyuga for you my queen and do you want me to prepare a special room for her my queen."

Jenna replied "Why yes Saix you may and I heard that had sex with my sister Alyssa well did you Saix I'm impressed and to think that my little sister had the hots for you and she's carrying your baby is she not." Meanwhile in Konoha Kurenai's looking up at the sky when she saw a bird type pokemon flying in the air and It's Sammy's Starlie then Kiba walked up to his teacher and answered "Are you okay Miss Kurenai is something the matter you've been looking up at the sky for an hour what's wrong."

Kurenai says "Oh Kiba I didn't see you there I saw a bird that bird belongs to the 3rd Hokage's great grandson and I got a letter from my niece Lita saying that she's coming here to Konoha with her friends but why would she come here to see me I hope It's good news for us Kiba."

Kiba said "I've been having these strange dreams about a city called Crystal Tokyo and in this dream I saw my parents walking in a garden holding me in my mothers arms and my father next to her walking into a palace and that's when I woke up with the symbol of Jupiter on my forehead so why did that dream come to me for Miss Kurenai I need to know."

So Hinata's laying on her bed looking at a picture of Naruto when her sister Hanabi ran in and replied "Hinata come quick there's someone who what's to see you and I think you should get out of here now Hinata before he get's you!"

Hinata answered "Why Hanabi who is this person who's after me baby sis and what does he want from me Hanabi I'll go find Naruto and stay with for a while okay Hanabi you go tell father about this okay baby so oh Lita where are you big sis."

So Hinata ran out of her house to where Naruto's living and when she got there she knocked on Naruto's door and says "Naruto open up It's me Hinata your girlfriend please open your door baby please hurry."

Just then Saix appeared and said " I knew I'd find you here now come with me Miss Hyuga we have plans for you my dear now come with me!"

So he grabbed Hinata and she started to scream "Help me Naruto please someone anyone help me ugh let me go you monster uh let me go Naruto!!!"

Then Saix disappeared with Hinata in a puff of smoke then Hanabi's boyfriend ran to Naruto and replied "Hey boss Hinata came to your house looking for you but weren't there then this creep with long blue hair took Hinata and left in a puff of smoke boss I saw it Naruto."

Naruto answered "Konohamaru where did you see this I have to tell Neji and quick Konohamaru you stay here with your friends while Shikamaru and I go find Neji okay buddy.

So Naruto and Shikamaru ran off to Hinata's house to find Neji but when they got there they saw Tenten then Shikamaru says to his half-sister Tenten " Where's Neji we need to talk to him Tenten and quick cause someone kidnapped Hinata and we need to talk with him baby sis."

Tenten said "What! Someone kidnapped Hinata so who took her baby bro I think we need to tell our big brother Ash about this but first we need to tell Neji Shikamaru and fast."

Then Neji came with Lee and replied "What's going on here Tenten and where's Lady Hinata wasn't she with you Tenten where is she Tenten answer me where is she!"

Shikamaru answered "Hanabi's boyfriend Konohamaru saw the person who took Hinata when Hinata ran to Naruto's house to see If he was there and that's when he took her Neji I think they were after her for something Neji."

Then Hanabi ran up to them with her father and says "I know what they were after It's some kind of ring and I think it's called the Ring of Dark Egypt it's the ring that Naruto gave to her on her 18th birthday the now he had on his finger on the day they went out on their second date."

Tenten said "I'm going to send a letter to my brother Ash to tell him what happened so Neji are you going to send a letter to your Cousin Lita and I'm also sending on to my Cousin Duke and my half cousin Syrus to tell him everything that happened and to get his butt here."

Meanwhile back in Juuban Ash's laying on his bed when a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead jumped up on the bed with a letter in her mouth and she replied "Prince Ash a letter just came for you and it's I think it's from your sister Princess Tenten sire."

Ash answered "Thanks Luna I wonder what Tenten wrote to me I hope nothing bad has happened to her Luna I'm worried about her Luna."

So Ash read the letter with Pikachu laying on his stomach and the letter states_ "Dear Ash: It's me Tenten your baby sister I'm writing to you cause something terrible just happened my teammate's cousin Hinata got kidnapped by someone with long blue hair and he took her for the ring that's around her neck Ash and can you send a letter to Cousin Syurs for me and meet me In Konoha in front of our great grandfather's tower at 2:00 when you get there your baby sister Tenten P.S Shika and Sakura says hi."_

Then Rei ran in and says "Ash did you get a letter from Cousin Tenten and what did she say Ash is she in trouble Ash."

Ash said "No Rei but she say that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for some ring around her neck Rei and what's this ring all about Rei do you know." Rei said " No but Ryou's older brother does Ash and I also had a vision about it maybe we should ask Ryou's older brother Bakura about it big cuz."

Then Sora came with Kairi, Riku, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Jessie, James, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Yukina, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Serena, Darien, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hotaru, Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Tristan, Ysukue, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Rebecca, Axel, Demyx and Alyssa answered "Hey Ash did you get a letter from your sister Tenten buddy and what did she say to you Ash I bet there's some trouble going over there Ash."

Ash says "Yea Sora there is I just got a letter from my sister Tenten saying that Lita's younger sister Hinata got kidnapped for a ring that's around her neck that her boyfirned Naruto gave her for her 18th birthday and Hanabi Lita's baby sister told my sister Tenten what it was and I was hoping that Ryou's older brother Bakura would know what it is."

Serena says "Naruto you mean my older brother the one who gave her the ring he wore on his finger when they went out on their second date why would he give it to her for Ash."

Then Bakura said "Did you just say a ring I know what that ring is It's called the Ring of Dark Egypt and it once belonged to the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and with that ring In Alyssa's sister hands it can spell doom you guys."

Back In the Dark Negaverse Queen Jenna's stitting on her throne when Saix walked in with Hinata and replied " My queen I have Miss Hinata Hyuga my queen and she's here my queen!"

Jenna answered "Good let me see her I want to see that ring the Ring of Dark Egypt and with this ring King Yami will return and when he dose we'll be waiting for him and his younger twin brother Lonnie!"

Lonnie says "You called my queen and I see you have the girl very nice my queen and I see you found the Ring of Dark Egypt now we can awaken Dark Atem's full power and once we get hands on the Star of Jupiter and with the Star of Jupiter we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true power my queen!"

Jenna said " Now let's see time to get the ring from this girl."

Then Hinata's laying on a stone table in chains crying then Queen Jenna walked up to her and took the Ring of Dark Egypt from around her neck but then a symbol of Leo appeared on her forehead then Jenna backed away then they took Hinata to the room.

Meanwhile somewhere in Duel Academy Syrus's laying on his bed looking at the letter that his half cousin Tenten sent him when Jaden and the others walked in and replied "Hey Syi what's up having trouble with the bed Syi and what's with the letter (huh) Syi is that yours Syi.

Syrus answered "Yes Jay it's from my half cousin Tenten and she want's me to get to Konoha as soon as possible Jay and I'm leaving tomorrow Jay and I have to get ready Jay."

Then Zane walked in and says "Syi where are you going tomorrow little brother I heard that you got a letter form our half cousin Tenten well I'm coming with you cause you need my help Syi and cause you need my help and Jaden will need your help to little bro."

So Jaden, Syrus, Attiucus, Aster, Tyranno, Zane, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Daniella, Mindy, Jasmin, and Shala all left for Konoha but when they got there he saw his uncle and Jaden said "Hey Uncle Kakashi what's up uncle It's me Jaden Yuki your nephew and I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you uncle."

Kakashi said "Whoa there Jaden what's the rush so who are they Jaden friends of your and I see that your ready for the exams Jaden and I'll take you and your friends to the apartment you'll be staying at Jaden."

Just then Tenten stormed in and replied "Syrus you little brat It's about time you got your little butt here you had me worried Syrus do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you to come here (huh) Syrus do you!"

Syrus answered "But Tenten I'm here now and I came here with my friends and my brother Tenten please don't bash me cousin I didn't do anything to you Cousin Tenten."

Jaden says "Hey Syi who's this and boy does she look mad but does she look mad for and why did we do something wrong."

Then Ash came with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Hikari, Alyssa, Temari, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Kankuro, Amy, Tea, Mina, Mai, Serena, Trista, Ishizu, Hotaru, Kagome, Serenity, Rebecca, Yukina, Inuyasha, Tristan, Yuskue, Gaara, Joey, Axel, Demyx, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Neji, Naruto, Hanabi, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru walked up to Tenten and said "Hey little sis It's me Ash your big brother from Suna remember me sis."

Tenten replied "Ash is that you big bro wow you look big look how much you've gown big bro so Ash where are you staying tonight big bro do you know Ash."

Ash answered "We don't know and I have a strange feeling that the Chunin Exams will be taken over by an evil force Tenten see there this girl who wants to get her hands on me to turn me evil baby sis and we have to warn great grandpa and fast before he starts the Chunin Exams Tenten we have to get to the Hokage tower fast Tenten so let's go."

So Ash and his friends all got to the Hokage Tower and then Ash saw his great grandfather and says "Great grandpa you can't start the Chunin Exams great grandpa cause something bad's going to happen if you start the Chunin Exams great grandpa and we need to save everyone in the village great grandpa so don't start the exams great grandpa."

Just then they heard a loud bang and coming from outside then Kiba ran in and said "Hey guys I hate to burst your bubbles but I think we have trouble I think you guys should come out and see this Ash cause it's big you guys."

So Ash and the others ran out of the hokage tower but when they did Ash saw Hinata tied to a tree and then Yuskue replied "Hey you leave that girl alone or I'll kill you punk so what are you going to do with Lita's sister punk so get away from now buddy."

Lonnie answered "So you want to save this girl do you well you can't cause she's going to be a harem for the Darker Pharaoh King Yami and I'm looking for the Star of Jupiter and I see that it's here in this village now hand it over now!"

Ryou says "It's not here Lonnie we don't know where it is and why do you need it for Lonnie and what do you plan to with it Lonnie."

Lonnie said "Give it to my queen of course and you can see we need it to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world and who's has it and if you don't give me the Star of Jupiter your friend here will die."

Then Naruto appeared and grabbed Hinata and took her with him and replied "Hey pal you have some nerve taking my girl so beat pal and I don't know about this Star of Jupiter or what so buzz off pal."

Lonnie answered "So you're the moon prince how nice well Prince Serelor heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and of the Sliver Crystal and 6th Hokage of Crystal Konoha that's in the future and I'll be back for the Star of Jupiter so I leave you with this warning the day will come when the Darker Pharaoh King Yami will be awaken form his imprisonment by Lord Ash ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha so I'll see you soon."

Then Charlie appeared with Seto and Mokuba and says "Who was that creep and what's with this Star of Jupiter can anyone fill us in on the info Ash buddy."

Serena said "You see there after Ash and the Star of Jupiter to awaken someone's powers and we don't know who has it and why but all we know is that someone has it Charile."

Then a 16yrs old girl with cotton candy pink hair appeared and replied "I know who has it and I'm not telling you who it is but he's here in this room with us."

Then Kiba walked up to Ash and the others and opened his jacket and there it is around his neck is the Star of Jupiter then he answered "Mom it's me Jeremy your son I've been waiting for you for 7 years to come back to you and dad to find me mom."

Lita says "(Huh) you mean this guy is my son how could this be but I just met Hasselberry a year ago on my 17th birthday when we went to duel Academy for the first time when we enrolled ourselves in duel academy and we became students there but why would that kid be my son and why."

Rini said "What else did this guy say cause I think this guys a creep cause I don't like him at all and if they get there hands on the Star of Jupiter it's means all is lost and did he say Neo Hokage Serelor husband of Neo Queen Mindy of Crystal Konoha my Uncle Serelor."

Then Serena walked up to Naruto and hugged him and Jaden then Serena's Sliver Crystal started to glow and then Luna look at all 3 of them and replied " Look It's Serena's Sliver Crystal it's reacting to both Naruto and Jaden their the moon princes Serelor and Judai."

Then they saw someone dressed in black and white with long black hair that's down to his waist so he walked up to them and answered "Princess Serena, Prince Judai and Prince Serelor I you're here safe but the danger is near and I sense danger close by your highness my name's Yeshua and I'm here to protect the White Moon family and their royal court from evil so I see that you Yuskue are Prince Saskue of the Sun Kingdom with your love Princess Sakura who's Sailor Universe and your Solar Sun and I know Lita that you and your love Hasselberry has a son and his name's Prince Kiba and he must be protected at all costs."

Just then they saw a young girl with long black hair that's down to her waist she wears a long green dress with a golden jacket and shoes to match the dress so she waked up to them and says "Are you Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and my brother's wife in the future and I see your found your brothers Princes Serelor and Judai your highness."

Serena said "Who are you and how do you know us miss but I don't know you and how do you know my boyfriend miss who are you."

She replied "My name's Princess Alinna of Earth and I'm known as Sailor Earth and yes I know your boyfriend because he's my brother the heir to the throne of Earth your highness and I see that Princess Lita has found her son Prince Kiba who's known as Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter and wears the Star of Jupiter and If it falls into the wrong hands it can spell doom for all of us here in this village."

Yugi answered "Why I don't get it why would they get their hands on it if they don't how to use it and why.

Then Rini walked up to Hotaru and says "Who's the cutey with the long green vest Hotaru with the long spiky tri colored hair Is he cute buddy."

Hotaru said "That's Yugi he's a friend of ours Rini why do you love him or what (huh) Rini you know that I'm your friend Rini."

Rini replied "Well yes I do you see I had a dream about him and he told me to set him free and to find him so I can be his wife Hotaru and that's why I love him."

Then they heard a big bang coming from outside then they saw Shino running in the room yelling "Run for it you guys cause I saw something big and mean out there and it's not friendly."

So Ash and the others ran out to see what it was then they saw Lonnie sitting on a big black dragon and answered "Ah Lord Ash what a surprise to see you my queen's been waiting for you my lord and we need the Star of Jupiter to awaken Dark Atemi's powers so he can rule the world along side his brother well I see that Dark Atemi's Queen Rini his wife from the future will I'm impressed that she's come all the way here to the present to find him will I can't wait till the Chunin Exams starts and then your ours my lord."

Yuskue says "So who's this Dark Atemi your babbling about do you we even know him or what pal and If I were which I'm not you better tell us who he is right now buddy or it's lights out for you punk."

Lonnie said "Well you really what to know who he is well look behind you and you'll see who he is and by the way my queen will want to see her love tonight at midnight in his room so I'll see you at the Chunin Exams Lord Ash."

Then Rini walked up to Yugi and replied "Are you the young boy I saw in my dreams the one wearing a crown on your forehead wearing your pharaoh clothes and I was wearing my princess dress and we dancing in my mommy's palace when you and your brother came to see us in Crystal Tokyo do you remember Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes I do remember that dream cause I had the same one with you and me dancing on that same night why do you ask me that for Rini do you love me or something."

Rini says "Yes I do Yugi but do you love me to Yugi and that jerk Lonnie told us about Dark Atemi do you know who that is Yugi."

Yugi said "Yes I love you Rini will you be my girlfriend Rini and I'm the one Lonnie's talking about Rini I'm Dark Atemi or rather my darker half."

Rini replied "Yes I will be your girlfriend and will you be my other friend Rebecca's boyfriend Yugi."

Yugi answered "Yes do you want to go out on a date with me Rini."

Rini says "Yes Yugi sounds fun let's go then baby."

So Yugi and Rini went on their date Meanwhile in one of the apartments Demyx's laying on his bed in his room looking at a picture of his girlfriend Jenna and said "Oh man why did she had to come back and I hope cousins Joey and Serenity don't find out that I have a girlfriend will better get some sleep cause in 2 weeks starts the Chunin Exams."

So Demyx got ready for bed when he heard a strange noise coming from his room so Demyx got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and then he saw his girlfriend Jenna standing there looking at his hot body and his wet long blond hair and his hot chest then she walked up to him and replied "Did you miss me Demy baby I know that we started on the wrong path but I can make it up to you Demy baby and you know that I loved you ever since our days in the Sliver Millennium Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna what are you doing here it's not midnight yet so why are you here for to hurt me again Jenna or what and yes I loved you back in the Sliver Millennium Jenna so what do you want from me."

Jenna says "I want you in me Demy you know that I remember our first date when we were in the back seat of your cousin's car that you tried to stick it in me your hot long hard cock but I didn't let you cause I wanted to suck it first but now I do Demy baby so are you going to stick it in me baby and yes Demy baby it's Midnight."

Demyx said "You want me to fuck you Jenna well you didn't let me fuck you in the back seat of my Cousin Joey's car so why should I fuck you now I know that you're my girlfriend and all but now will you let me fuck you Jenna or not."

Jenna replied "Yes you can Demy baby and I want you to Demy baby."

(X -rated lemon coming up now)

So Jenna walked up to Demyx and started to kiss him in the lips then he took off her dress and then he saw her breasts then he went to lock the door to his room and went back to where she was standing and he took her and laid her on the bed then he opened her legs and lifted up her dress and took off her panties but when he saw her clit he took off his towel from around his waist and he let it fall to the ground then Jenna saw his huge long hard cock she wanted it in her so bad that she couldn't wait.

So Demyx walked up to her on the bed and then he got on top of her and then his cock's ready to go into her clit then he opened her legs wide and he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then his cock went straight inside her clit then her broke her hymen and she felt his cock inside her and then Demyx answered "Are you okay baby does that hurt do you want me to stick it back in Jenna and you know that I'm a good fucker and I fuck hard baby."

Jenna nodded and Demyx stuck his cock straight Inside her again so they can find the right spot that they both liked then Jenna says "Oh yea baby…Ah faster Demy oh yea baby fuck me hard… Oh yes Demy keep on going don't stop keeping going Demy baby… Oh yea give me more fuck me Demy fuck me hard."

So Demyx stuck his cock inside her more but this time more deeper and then he started to suck her nipples and fucking her at the same time he fucked her so hard and fast that she screamed his name out then he said "I'm coming baby get ready for here it comes Jenna baby and I'm going to fuck you some more baby so here comes my cock baby and then I'm going for your butt next baby so here I come."

So Demyx reached the peak of his climax and he came inside her and she came on his cock so then her told her to turn around so he can stick his cock in her butt so he did sticked it in her butt he fucked her hard and fast so then he came inside her clit hole and in her butt hole.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So he got off her and Jenna replied "That's was so good Demy baby I never knew that you are so good in bed Demy so I'll see you soon baby."

So Jenna disappeared into the darkness and Demyx went to bed so 2 weeks has past and the Chunin Exams began so Ash got ready for the Chunin Exams when he heard a knock on the door so Sammy got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it and It's Sakura then she ran in and hugged Ash and Sammy and answered "Hey Sammy wow look at you look how much you've grown little bro where's Ash little bro is he with you Sammy I want to see him little brother."

Then Ash walked in with Kairi and says "Hey baby sis long time no see (huh) sis I heard that you love someone who is it baby sis can you tell me who it is Sakura so can you tell your big bro."

Sakura said "Well you see Ash I was in love with your Cousin Saskue but when I told him that I loved him he told me that he didn't love me cause he has another girl and her name's Yasmin and that she's hotter than me Ash but I do like this guy he has long blood red hair and aqua eyes and the most cutest tattoo big bro."

Ash replied "I know who your talking about baby sis and I'll give him a call for you baby sis and I'll tell him to come over and meet you baby sis and I'll tell him that you really want to meet him Sakura."

Sakura answered "Oh would you really do this for me Ash your willing to find me a boyfriend Ash and I hope he's cute to Ash."

So Ash called Gaara and says "Hey buddy It's me Ash I have a favor to ask of you and do you have a girlfriend or not.

Gaara said "Uh no why do you ask me that for buddy do you know of one for me Ash."

Ash replied "You see Gaara my sister Sakura has the hot's for you buddy and she wants to see you buddy and when you see her your going to love her."

Gaara answered "You mean your hot sexy baby sister the one you sent me a pic of Ash buddy does she have big breasts to Ash."

Ash says "Well yea buddy she does big breasts buddy so your coming over or not."

Gaara said "Yes I'm coming over buddy so I'll be there okay buddy and I can't wait to suck her breasts and her nipples to."

Inner Gaara replied "Oh hell yea man you scored big time and once we get over there your going to suck her nipples and then that's when the fun begins I know that she's 16yrs old and your 17yrs old so let's go in and fuck her buddy."

So Gaara walked over to Ash's apartment and knock on the door and then Kairi answered it and opened the door and answered "Ash hunny it's your friend Gaara he's here to see you babe so can I let him in babe."

Ash says "Let him in baby hey Gaara come on in sit anywhere you want and don't worry she's here buddy so I'll go get her for you Gaara buddy and don't go nowhere okay buddy."

So Ash went to find Sakura who's staying in one of the guest rooms where she's staying in and then he brought her out and said "Sakura my friend Gaara's here to see you baby sis do you want me to bring him to the room your staying in or your coming down to meet him baby sis."

Sakura replied "I'm coming out now Ash so I can see him big bro so where his he Ash I don't see him big bro oh now I see him over by the couch I'll go sit by him."

So Sakura walked up to the couch and sat by him and she answered "May I sit next to you cutie so do you want to be my boyfriend Gaara you know that I love to kiss you and to suck that huge long hard cock of yours if you let me baby."

Gaara says "Yes I'll be your boyfriend so Sakura do you want to be my girlfriend and yes I'll let you suck my cock and not only that can I suck your nipples baby can I Sakura."

Sakura said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend and sure you can suck my nipples hey Ash I'm going to the bathroom with Gaara we'll be right out in a minute okay big bro.

So Sakura took Gaara with her to the bathroom and then she locked the door once inside the bathroom Sakura unzipped his pants and looked at Gaara's huge long hot hard cock and then she got on her knees and opened her mouth and then Gaara sticked his cock in her mouth and then she started to suck his cock and Sakura sucked his cock hard and fast that he started to moan and after she sucked his cock she got up and he unzipped her dress to look at her breasts then he started to suck her nipples and then he stopped sucking her nipples.

he lifted up her dress and parted her legs and when he saw her clit so his cock is still out then he pulled her panties down and grabbed her and sat on the bathroom counter and opened her legs and he sticks his cock strait inside her and then he sucks her nipples some more and after that they got out of the bathroom and then she saw her brother Ash kissing Kairi in the lips and she sat down with Gaara on the couch and started kissing Gaara on the lips then Sammy walked in and saw them kissing then he replied "Oh my I never knew that Ash was a good kisser hey big bro nice kiss can you give me some tips Ash I really need it really bad big bro so can you help me Ash."

Ash answered Sure Sammy why do you need my help for little bro I know that you got the hot's for Yuskue's cousin Kagome but she loves Inuyasha but I can help you but you have to win Kagome's heart on your own Sammy but you know that she loves you Sammy and that's what she told me baby bro."

Just then they saw a huge black dragon and in the sky and then Hinata ran in and says "Oh Ash this is bad this young man dressed in black walked into your great grandfather's office and demanded that the Chunin Exams started soon cause he want's to get his hands on you Ash what are we going to do about this you guys."

So Ash walked out the door and then he looks up at the dragon in the sky and said "Lonnie how dare you enter my great grandpa's office like that you fiend and I'll kill you for this Lonnie and this time your going down!"

Lonnie replied "Well my lord your dark powers have been awaken which means that your return will be powerful and your queen will be with you my lord."

So 4 weeks have passed and the Chunin Exams began so everyone got ready for the Chunin Exams then the Chunin Exams started so Ash and his friends walked into the room and they saw Yugi and his friends, Lita and her friends, Jaden and his friends and his sister Sakura and her friends but all of a sudden It got dark and then the whole room changed then they saw a throne a dark throne with a crown on it and then Ysukue answered "Hey this suppose to be an exam not a kingdom pal so buzz off pal.

Jenna says "So the big mouth has guts well I'm impressed that you know a lot but now you'll all witness the birth of our lord and master and now prepare for the birth of Lord Ash."

Just then Lonnie grabbed Ash and placed him on the throne then he started to yell "Help me uh let me go uh let me go you monster Ah let me go." So they placed Ash on the throne and placed the crown on his head just then they saw a dark light coming from the throne then Jenna told Lonnie to give her the Legendary Wind dragon and then she put it in Ash's right hand then Ash's hair grew longer and longer and his clothes changed to black then Ysukue said "Hey bitch what have you done to him lady let him go now lady!"

Then Shino heard a laugh and then Jenna replied "Now witness the birth of Lord Ash and now the whole world will be his for the taking ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Ash got up from his throne and answered "I'm reborn now I can awaken the Darker Twin Pharaohs from their Imprisonment now Jenna bring me the Twin Pharaohs now!"

So Jenna walked up to Yami and she brought him to Lord Ash and then she went for Yugi but when Jenna tried to get Yugi Rini and Hotaru stopped her then Mina grabbed her and knocked her out then she grabbed Yugi and Rini and ran off with them to where Rei and the others are and says "You guys we have big trouble guys cause Yugi's brother Yami just got kidnapped by Jenna and now they want Rini's new boyfriend Yugi."

Rini said "No way I won't let them have him no way I'll hurt them If they lay one hand on our Yugi I'll kill them!"

Back at the Dark Kingdom Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with the Wind dragon In his hand looking at Yami laying on the stone table in chains then he got up and walked up to Yami and began to awaken his powers and when he did a darker power came from the dark jewel that's around Yami's neck then Jenna saw Yami dressed in black and replied "So Lord Ash do you awaken Dark Atem's powers yet my lord."

Ash answered "Yes I have Jenna take a look at him he's powerful Jenna."

Then Dark Atem walked up to Lord Ash and bowed down to him and says "Master I've been reborn to rule the world along side my younger brother Atemi and I'll get the Star of Jupiter to awaken my younger brother Atemi's darker powers so I'll return with the Star of Jupiter my lord."

Ash said "Go then my king find your brother and bring him back so we can awaken his darker powers and when we do no one will stop us now bring me my queen to me now!"

So Dark Atem flew into the night to find his brother Yugi and his master's Queen Kairi Meanwhile in Ash's great grandfather's tower Kairi's looking out the window holding Ash's Pikachu in her arms replied "Oh Ash I miss you please come back to me Ash I need you so bad!"

Then Sora walked up to Kairi and answered "Are you okay Kairi is something wrong do you need some water Kairi do you miss Ash a lot but don't worry we'll get Ash back to his old self again okay Kairi."

So Kairi walked out the door to get some fresh air when she saw Yami riding on a dark dragon so she walked up to him and says "Yami is that you what happened to you and what's with the all black Yami it's not Halloween yet Yami."

Yami said "Ah Queen Kairi beautiful as ever my queen and I'm here to take you to my master your king my lady now come with me Kairi he's waiting for you."

Kairi replied "Who's waiting for me Yami and where's Ash tell me where he is Yami now!"

Yami laughed and answered "I'll take you to him my lady and he want's his Pikachu my queen now come with me Kairi and I'll take you to him my queen."

So Kairi grabbed Yami's hand and got on the dragon with him and they flew off into the night.

So this is the end of Chapter 3 on the next chapter will

Dark Atem get his hands on the Star of Jupiter or will Sailor

Moon and the others stop him from getting the Star of

Jupiter from Lita's son keep reading Duel and Moon fans

And there will be a X-rated lemon on the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**The Dark Preliminaries Begins at Midnight**

So 3 days has passed since Kairi disappeared Sora and the others are getting ready for the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam when Lita's Aunt Kurenai and her team came to where Sora and the others are training then Kiba says "Mom what's up training hard so where's Ash's girlfriend mom and where's Ash is he with you guys or what."

Lita said "No Kiba your father and I haven't seen him and I know that this jerk Lonnie will stop at nothing to get the Star of Jupiter the one that I gave you on first birthday Kiba when I lived in Crystal Tokyo with my friends to protect the king and queen Kiba and that's when I met your father Hasselberry captain of the guards in Golden Cairo but In Crystal Tokyo that's when I gave birth to you Kiba you're my son Prince Jeremy heir to the throne of Jupiter my son."

Then Shino replied "I hate to break up this family time but it's big you guys but don't look now cause a big black dragon's here."

Then Sora saw someone dressed in black jumped off the dragon and walked up to Sora and the others and answered "Ah Lord Sora It's been long my master Lord Ash invites you all to star in the Dark Preliminaries that starts at Midnight tonight come bring your teams King Sora Lord Ash's waiting for you to come."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his queen when Lonnie came back with the news and says "Lord Ash your friend Sora got the invite to the Dark Preliminaries as you requested my lord we shall begin the Dark Preliminaries as soon as the clock strikes midnight."

Ash said "And how's Dark Atem doing his he in his throne room Lonnie and I want you to get the place ready for the Dark Preliminaries and tell Dark Atem that I want to see him."

Lonnie replied "Yes my lord I'll go tell him but we have a problem my lord it seem that the teams and their teachers don't get the message I'll make them pay for this my lord."

Then Dark Atem walked in and answered "Heh well Lonnie I see you like to make people pay but you can't make them pay now can you Lonnie well as for me I'll enter the Dark Preliminaries to fight that boy Kiba for his prized Star of Jupiter and I know that my younger brother's girlfriends are entering to so they can protect him from me."

Meanwhile Sora and the other are getting ready for the Dark Preliminaries when Sammy walked up to Kagome and says "Who do you love me or him I know that you love him more than me Kagome and I can't win your heart so this is goodbye Kagome and I hope your happy with him than you are with me."

Kagome said "Wait Sammy I love both of you Sammy it's just that I love Inuyasha and we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and I know that you love me but I love him Sammy but I'm sorry Sammy I hope you find your new love."

So Sammy ran crying into his room and replied "Why did she do this to me I thought she loved me but I see now that she doesn't love me how can I compete with him for Kagome's heart if she doesn't love me I need Ash's help for this problem."

Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi by his side when he felt Sammy call his name and answered "Lonnie! get over here now I need you to get my brother Sammy here now!"

Lonnie says "My lord has something happened to your brother Prince Sammy my lord why bring him here if you can talk to him yourself my lord."

Atem said "I'll bring him to you my lord and I know he's very sad so I'll return with him my lord."

Ash replied "Go Dark Atem bring my brother Sammy so that I may talk to him and Lonnie I have a job for you bring my friend Sora to me cause I need to talk with him before midnight and tell Jenna to prepare my sister's room for her wedding night with my childhood friend and after the Preliminaries have ended cause after that they'll have sex together so don't fail me Lonnie got that."

Lonnie answered "Yes my lord I'll have my sister prepare the room as you requested my lord and I'll bring Lord Sora to you my lord and don't worry about me I'll get it done!"

So Dark Atem flew off on his huge dragon to find Ash's baby brother Sammy and bring him back to his brother Lord Ash so Sammy's walking out into the forest to get some fresh air when he saw a big black dragon then Sammy says "Who's there show yourself! Come out now!"

Then Yami came out and said "Well Prince Sammy what's wrong my friend do you need some help I want to help you I know who can help you Prince Sammy you know that your brother Lord Ash will help you my prince trust me my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I want to see him Yami please I want to see Ash I need his help so take me to him Yami now!"

So Yami took Sammy and flew off to the Dark Tower to bring Prince Sammy to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile Sora's walking through the forest when Lonnie walked up to him and answered "Ah King Sora your friend Lord Ash wants to talk to you my king and you know you need a queen so do you have a one or not."

Sora says "Yea I have a girlfriend and her name's Misty so why do you ask me that for Lonnie and why does Ash want to see me for I guess I'll see him but not for you Lonnie but for me and I want to know where Sammy Is Lonnie I heard that his heart got broken by his girlfriend Kagome I hate her for that Sammy's my best friend how dare that bitch do this to him I'll kill her for this mark my words Kagome you bitch your going down in the Preliminaries Kagome for dumping my friend Ash's baby brother Sammy do you hear me Kagome your going down bitch!"

Lonnie said "Come with me King Sora he's waiting for you and you'll get to fight her in the prelims soon my friend now let's go my king."

Sora replied "Yes let's go I don't want to be here any longer and I must take Misty with me Lonnie and tell Ash that I'm coming to see him with Misty and tell him to have a room ready for me!"

So Lonnie and Sora flew off into the night back to the Dark Tower to bring him to his master Lord Ash Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Queen Kairi's walking down the hall with Ash's Pikachu in her arms when she saw someone crying in his room so she walked in and saw Sammy crying on his bed and answered "Sammy is that you what are you doing here and why are you crying for Sammy are you hurt do you need any help I can go get some if you want."

Sammy says "No I need my big brother Ash he can help me Kairi and what are you doing here Kairi are you hurt to and I know Ash'll help me Kairi I just know it."

Then Ash walked into Sammy's room and saw Kairi helping Sammy then he walked up to Sammy and said "Baby brother what's wrong you can tell me all about it baby bro now tell me what happened so I can help you Sammy."

Sammy replied "Well I went to talk to Kagome like you told me and I told her that I love her but she told me that she loved Inuyasha and they were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium and that's when she told me to find another girlfriend oh Ash please help me she doesn't love me any more Ash what should I do I need your help Ash please help me big brother."

Ash answered "Don't worry I'll help you my brother and I know how you can get back at her baby brother do you remember Joey's cousin Demyx will his sister Larxene has a major crush on you Sammy."

Sammy says "Who is she big brother do I know her and why does she have a crush on me for if I don't know here Ash who is she Ash."

Ash said "Trust me Sammy she's right for you my brother now I have to go see Sora's here and I have to talk to him and Kairi baby you and I will make love tonight my love."

So Lord Ash walked back to his throne room and sat on his throne when Lonnie came with Sora and replied "Lord Ash King Sora's here to see you my lord and shall I bring him to you my lord and your sister Sakura's wedding dress is ready my and her room to my lord."

Ash answered "Good send him in I need to talk to him before the we begin the Preliminaries to the 3rd exam that will take place in 2 days and after the preliminaries has ended my lovely baby sister Sakura will be in a Dark Wedding with my childhood friend Gaara and after that they'll have sex together Lonnie so bring Sora here now I can go have sex with Kairi.

Just then Sora walked in with Misty and says "Ash my friend do you wish to see me my friend I King Sora will help you out with anything you need buddy."

Ash said "Ah Sora what brings you here my friend and I see you want to fight Kagome in the Preliminaries for what she did to my brother Sammy but Inuyasha will protect her and we can't let that happened now can we Sora but he won't interfere in your match and if he does she loses the match to you Sora my friend beat her down like the bitch that she is my friend."

Sora replied "I see your going to have sex with Kairi my lord and how are you going to have sex with her if she doesn't want to my lord and you know how she is my friend so I hope you fuck her hard my friend cause she want's you in her so bad Ash buddy that It's driving her nuts Ash."

So Ash got up from his throne and walked to Kairi's room and knocked on the door then Kairi walked up to the door and opened it and then she saw her lover and lord Ash standing there so he walked in and took her by the hand and he kissed her in the lips then he held her in his arms and then he laid her on the bed and answered to "Kairi do you want me to make love to you Kairi baby and I'll fuck you hard and fast so do you fuck you Kairi baby."

Kairi says "Yes Ash I want you to baby and I want to suck your cock to baby so let me suck that huge long hard cock of yours Ash and I'll let you suck my clit Ash baby and I know you want to baby."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Ash walked up to Kairi and began to unzip her dress then he saw her breasts then he started to suck her nipples then he went and locked the door and went back to sucking her nipples then she walked up to him and unzipped his pants then she saw his huge long hard cock then she placed his huge long hard cock in her mouth and she started to suck it then he started to moan then he laid her on the bed and then he opened her legs and lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and then he saw her clit then he walked up to the bed and got on top of her then his cock's near the entrance of her clit so he opened her clit lips and then he pulled the tip of his cock back and then he sticked it straight inside her clit that he broke her hymen then Ash said "Does it hurt let me take it out and stick it back in okay Kairi baby so here we go Kairi baby."

Kairi nodded and Ash stucked his cock straight back inside her again and so they can find the right spot that they both like then Kairi replied "Oh baby…Ah yes Ash … Oh yea baby fuck me hard Ash Oh … yes baby fuck me faster Ash don't stop keep going …. Oh Ash your so good fuck me Ash harder faster …. Oh yea Ash that's the spot keep going baby."

Then Ash reached the peak of his climax and then he came in her and she came on his cock then he turned her around and fucked her in the butt then he stucked straight in her clit hole and her butt hole

(End of X-rated lemon)

The Kairi answered to Ash "That was so good Ash I never that you were so good in bed so Ash baby as your queen I should fight Kagome in the prelims Ash do you think Sora could beat her you that Inuyasha'll jump in to save her Ash so what'll you do I think we need someone who's strong and powerful to stop him Ash."

Ash says "Well Kairi my love there's only one person I know who can help us baby."

Kairi said "Like who my love do you know anyone Ash baby so will he help us my king and where can we find him my love."

Meanwhile in Konoha Serena's walking up to her brother Naruto's house with Luna in her arms when Hotaru ran up to her and replied "Serena-hime I need to talk to you cause I like this boy and I want him to get to know me Serena-hime I'm sure Jaden-Oiji and Naurto-Oiji will help me find him."

Serena answered "I never knew that you liked my twin brother Jaden's best friend Syrus Hotaru well I'll ask Jaden to tell him to come over her and meet you Hotaru."

Hotaru says "Oh Serena-hime would you really do that for me Serena-hime I know you will help me Serena-hime."

Then Jaden came with Syrus and said "Hey sis I heard that your friend Hotaru's looking for a boyfriend and my friend Syi's looking for a girlfriend big sis and I heard that they met in the Sliver Millennium all these years ago and get this they have 3 kids together Serena and there the reincarnation of their sons and daughter who are the sand sibs."

Then Syrus walked up to Hotaru and replied "Uh Hotaru do you want to be my girlfriend Hotaru and I really like you your fine and sexy so do you have big breasts baby."

Hotaru answered "Yes I do so Syrus do you want to be my boyfriend Syrus and do you have a huge long hard cock that I can suck it baby."

Syrus says "Sure Hotaru let's go on a date okay Hotaru baby so let's go."

Then Zane and Hikari saw Syrus and Hotaru holding hands together when Hikari said "Hey Zane aren't they cute together baby you know Zane that I love you so much that we were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Zane and I know that you love me to Zane baby."

Then Zane held Hikari in his arms and replied "Well Hikari you and I are a great couple here and in the Sliver Millennium and I know you have big breasts that I can suck your nipples baby and you can suck my huge long hard cock Hikari."

So Zane and Hikari walked back to Zane's apartment Later Rei's walking in the forest when Aster walked to her and kissed her in the lips and answered "Hey baby want to go out with me Rei baby I can make you mine sexy lady."

Rei says "Aster baby do you want to be my boyfriend you hot sexy man and I want you in me so bad Aster that I need you so bad."

Aster said "Yes I'll be your boyfriend Rei so will you be my girlfriend Rei baby and do you have big breasts Rei baby and can I see them baby."

Rei replied "Yes I'll be your girlfriend Aster and not here at my apartment Aster and can I see your hot huge long hard cock so I can suck it Aster baby."

Then Aster took Rei deep into the forest and then he unzipped his pants and showed Rei his cock and then she got her knees and began to suck his cock then he started to moan and after she sucked his cock they went back to Rei's apartment for some fun Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with Queen Kairi sitting next to him when Jenna walked in and answered "My lord I found someone who can help you and he's powerful and sexy and he's here my lord."

Ash says "Bring him in I want to see this person's true power so bring him in Jenna and tell my brother Sammy to come here Jenna and where's your brother Lonnie and tell him and Dark Atem to come here and tell Saix and Xaldin to come here to see our new member of our team and Sammy my baby bro your new girl's going to be here soon baby bro."

Then they saw a young man with long Sliver hair that's down to his waist he wears a long golden vest with all dark green with blue jeans and boots so he walked up to Lord Ash and said "My lord I have come to help you in any way I can my lord I know the power that you have is pure evil master and I know you'll rule the world my king."

Ash replied "Well done my friend now the Dark Prelims will begin at Midnight so you see my friend my best friend King Sora's fighting my baby brother Sammy's ex-girlfriend Kagome and he'll jump in to save her so we need you to stop him from interfering in their match my friend I know her how her new boyfriend can get my friend so do you know Kagome's new boyfriend is or not."

Sesshomaru answered "Yes master he's my worthless half-brother Inuyasha and I don't know why the miko would chose my worthless half-brother over your brother Prince Sammy who loved the miko better than he did but she's the fool to fall for my foolish half-brother my lord and I see that your brother Prince Sammy who's better than my brother I say he's very powerful my lord."

Then Sammy walked in with Lonnie and Dark Atem and says "Big brother let me fight Inuyasha big brother so I can fight him for Kagome's heart Ash and I'm going to prove to Kagome that I'm better than that half demon jerk Inuyasha that he'll never beat a puppet master like me Ash so give me the power that you have so I can beat him Ash."

Lord Ash said "Are you sure you want this power Sammy and by looking at your eyes your telling me the truth Sammy very well baby bro I'll give you this power you need to beat him and you'll become evil just like me Sammy and you need a queen by your side my brother."

Just then Lord Ash walked up to his baby brother Sammy and placed a jewel around Sammy's neck and then a dark power came flowing from Sammy and his hair grew longer and longer with black streaks in it and now he wears all black then Dark Prince Sammy replied "Thank you big brother for giving me this power now I can destroy Inuyasha and get my queen back rather she likes it or not Ash and who's this new queen your giving me is she hot and sexy and dose she have big breasts big bro and want to see her Ash where is she big brother I want to know where she is Ash."

Meanwhile back in Konoha Demyx's in his apartment when he heard a knock on his door so he got up and opened the door and then he saw a young girl with long blond hair that's down to her waist she wears a very long purple dress with a light blue jacket and shoes to match the dress then she walked in and answered "Hey Demy it's me Lari your baby sister didn't Cousin Joey tell you that I was coming here big bro or did you forget I knew that you forget things and I thought I was dumb oh what to do I thought Axel was here Demy so I heard that you have a girlfriend big bro who is she do I know her big bro."

Demyx says "Larxene what are you doing here I thought you were at Castle Oblivion with Vexen and Marluxia baby sis so what are you doing here baby sis."

Larxene said "Why I'm here to take the Chunin Exams with you big bro and do you think that I stay there with that fool Vexen and his little experiments I don't think so Demy so where's your girlfriend big bro and do you know her name big bro."

Then Joey walked in with Serenity and replied "Hey Cousin Demy do you really have a girlfriend or not Cousin Demy I want to know."

Demyx answered "Yes I do Cousin Joey I have one and she's Alissa's older sister Jenna the one who works for Lord Ash and Queen Jenna and Jenna and I were a couple back in the Sliver Millennium Cousin Joey and I love her so much Cousin Joey so don't get mad at me for this so I'm going to my room."

Joey says "What did I say to get him mad is it something I said and I never knew that Jenna's Demy's girlfriend Cousin Lari do you know well better get back to training see ya later."

Then Lita's walking in the forest to find a place to eat her lunch when Hasselberry came walking by then he smelled some food so he went where she's sitting and said "Can I sit with you babe I love you so much Lita baby."

Lita replied "Sure you can Hasselberry are you hungry baby and do you want to be my boyfriend Hasselberry and I made you some food do you want some baby."

Hasselberry answered "Why yes I'll be your boyfriend Lita but will you be my girlfriend Lita baby and this is some good food you got there Lita baby and I know how good you cook baby and do you have big breasts that I can suck them baby."

Lita says "Sure I'll be your girlfriend Hasselberry and can I suck your huge long hot hard cock of yours Hasselberry baby."

Then Mina's walking though the forest when she saw her new love Atticus walking towards her then he walked up to her and said "Wow you look hot baby I saw you training then I saw you with your shirt off and I saw your rock hard chest and I fainted but you kissed me in the lips and I love you so much Atty do you want to be my boyfriend and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Atty and I know how to give you a good time Atty."

Atticus replied "Hey Mina I didn't see you there Mina I have something for you Mina and yes I'll be your boyfriend Mina and yes you can suck my cock Mina and will you be my girlfriend Mina and do you have big breasts for me to suck on baby and do you want to go out on a date with me Mina baby."

Mina answered "Yes Atty I'll be your girlfriend and yes you can suck my nipples Atty and what did you give me Atty can you show me what you gave me Atty baby."

So Atticus gave Mina a necklace with the symbol of Venus in sapphires then Atticus placed the necklace around Mina's neck and kissed her in the lips then he took her deep into the forest and then he lifted Mina's shirt and took her bra off and he began to suck her nipples so fast that she stared to moan and after he sucked her nipples then he unzipped his pants and his huge hot long hard cock came out and then she got on her knees and she began to suck his cock so she sucked his cock so fast that he started to moan then Mina and Atticus walked back to her apartment for some fun.

Meanwhile Amy's in her room when Bastion walked in and says "Hey Amy I found your book in my room yesterday Amy and I wanted to know that I love you Amy Mizuno and I want to be your boyfriend If you want me to Amy and I have a gift for you so I hope you like it Amy my love."

Amy said "Oh Bastion I love it and yes I'll be your girlfriend and do you have a huge long hard cock Bastion baby I know how to treat you like a king Bastion baby."

Bastion replied "Amy my love do you have big breasts my Mercury Queen and I'm your king Amy my love so let's go out on a date Amy my love."

So Bastion placed a necklace around Amy's neck that has the symbol of Mercury in rubies then they went out on their date Meanwhile back in the Dark Tower Sammy's looking out the window with a dark smile on his face when Jenna walked in and answered "Master your brother Lord Ash is getting ready for the Dark Prelims Prince Sammy are you ready my prince to hurt him master."

Prince Sammy says "You know I'll destroy him for taking my love away from me Jenna and I see that your boyfriend Demyx has a sister named Larxene right and I want to see her Jenna I need her body I must have sex with her before I enter the Dark Prelims Jenna so when can I see Larxene I need her now!"

Jenna said "I'll talk to my boyfriend Demy my prince shall I give her a sexy dress my prince and a necklace to my prince and are you going to have sex with her my prince."

Sammy replied "Yes I am Jenna and after that I'm going to marry her Jenna and when Kagome sees me with my new queen she'll wish that she never dumped me and when I'm done with him he'll never be the same when I'm thought with him ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

Then Queen Kairi walked in and answered "Ah Prince Sammy your brother Ash want's to see you my brother I'll be married to Ash and you'll be married to Demyx's baby sister Larxene and don't worry about your old girlfriend Sammy King Sora's going to take care of her Sammy and I know that he will so you get some rest Sammy cause tomorrow's the big night for the Dark Prelims my prince."

So Lord Ash's sitting on his throne when Jenna walked up to him and says "My lord I'm going to see my boyfriend Demy to find your brother Sammy his new queen my lord and to have sex with him my lord so I'll see you tonight my lord so I'm off."

So Jenna went to find her love and king Meanwhile Demyx's in his room when his sister Larxene walked in and said "Hey Demy what's wrong you know you shouldn't yelled at Cousin Joey like that big bro and who knows I mean come on big bro you know that he's right about her Demy."

Then Jenna walked in and wrapped her arms around Demyx's waist and replied "Did you miss me baby I have to see you Demy baby and who's this Demy a friend of yours and I know that your Cousin Joey doesn't like me Demy baby but who cares I want you in me now Demy baby."

Demyx answered "Jenna this is my baby sister Larxene but I call her Lari for short Lair this is my girlfriend Jenna and l love her baby sis."

Larxene says "So you're the girl who loves my brother how nice and I thought he would never get a girlfriend but you're a nice girl for my brother to fuck with and you came back for more (huh) Jenna well go for it he's all yours."

Jenna said "Do you have a boyfriend Larxene I can get you one my dear he's waiting for you Larxene my master Prince Sammy's waiting for a girl like you to fuck hard but his last girlfriend dumped him and now he's looking for a new girlfriend to have sex with."

Demyx replied " (Huh) Sammy got dumped by who I can't believe this who would do this to my friend."

Then Joey came with Serenity and answered "Jenna what are you doing in my Cousin Demy's arms for (huh) Jenna."

Demyx says "Cousin Joey she's my girlfriend and I've got some bad news Cousin Joey do you know Ash's baby brother Sammy well he got dumped my his ex-girlfriend Kagome for Inuyasha and now he's looking for a new girlfriend and I think it's my sister Lari Cousin Joey."

Joey said "What! Sammy got dumped by Kagome why that little witch how can she do this to our friend come on Serenity let's go tell Yugi and the others the news little sis."

Larxene replied "No I don't have a boyfriend and you want me to go out with your master is he hot and sexy Jenna and does he have a huge hot long hard cock for me to suck it Jenna."

Jenna answered "Oh yes he does Lari in fact he wants to fuck you tonight Lari so here's the dress and a necklace try them on to see if you like them Lari."

So Larxene tried the dress on and it fits her then she felt someone touching her breasts then his very long dark purple hair with black streaks flowed in the wind and when she turned around she saw him her new love Prince Sammy standing there she walked up to him and kissed him in the lips and then Sammy says "Larxene my Thunder Queen I your Dark Prince have come to make you my queen so Larxene will you be my girlfriend my love and I want to suck your nipples my love."

Larxene said "Yes I'll be your girlfriend but will you be my boyfriend Sammy and can I suck your huge hot long hard cock Sammy my king."

Sammy replied "Yes I'll be your boyfriend and yes you can suck my huge hot long hard cock Lari baby and now I'll fuck you hard if you let me Lari baby."

Larxene answered "Do it baby fuck me now Sammy fuck me now I want you in me now!"

Sammy says "Very well my dear I'll fuck you hard and fast now my new Thunder Queen your mine."

(X-rated lemon coming up now)

So Sammy took Larxene to her room and he locked the door then he walked up to her and kissed her in the lips then he took off her dress then her breasts are showing then he started to suck her nipples and after he was done sucking her nipples he told her to get on her knees and suck his huge hot long hard cock so Larxene got on her knees and unzipped his pants and then she began to suck his cock.

So Larxene started to suck his very huge very long hard cock very fast that he started to moan then she stopped sucking his cock he grabbed her butt and told her to lay down and to bring her butt up he stuck his very huge very long hard cock straight inside her butt hole and fucked her there and then in her clit hole.

Then he took her to the bed then Sammy got on top of her and opened her legs and when he did he saw her clit so he opened her clit lips and he pulled the tip of his cock back and he sticked straight inside her then he broke her hymen then Sammy said "Does it hurt Lari baby so I'll take it out and stick it back in again okay Lari baby."

Larxene nodded and then Sammy stuck his very long very hard cock straight back inside her so when they found the spot they both liked Then Larxene replied "Oh yes baby fuck me hard Sammy oh yea… baby Sammy harder oh yes baby…Ah faster Sammy faster oh yea…Sammy oh yes my Dark King fuck me faster don't stop keep going your Thunder Queen want's all of you Sammy oh yes Sammy oh yea baby oh Sammy."

Then Sammy fucked Larxene faster and harder So Sammy reached the peak of his climax then he came in her and Larxene came on his cock.

(End of X-rated lemon)

So Sammy answered "Come with me my Thunder Queen our kingdom's calling us Lari baby so are you coming with me Lari baby I'll be waiting for you my love."

Larxene says "Sammy I'm coming with you and I want to meet your brother is he hot like you Sammy I bet that he has a very huge very long hard cock like you baby and I want to meet your brother's girlfriend is she cute like me Sammy baby."

Sammy said "Yes Lari she is but to Ash she's hot and sexy but you Lari your sexy to me baby now let's go my brother Ash's waiting for me my love now come with me Laxene my new Thunder Queen we fly."

So Sammy flew off with Larxene his new Thunder Queen back to the Dark Tower to see his brother Lord Ash Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower Lord Ash's sitting on his throne with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Queen Kairi sitting next to him and King Sora's standing next to him holding his Queen Misty in his arms then Lord Ash's baby brother Sammy sitting next to Queen Kairi with his Thunder Queen Laxene sitting next to him and then his 4 henchmen stood there protecting their Lord and Lady first is Lonnie who's Queen Jenna's older brother then you got Saix who's Alyssa's boyfriend then you got Xaldin who's very loyal to Lord Ash and then you got Sesshomaru who's Dark Prince Sammy's bodyguard and last is Dark Atem who's Lord Ash's main henchmen and his loyal bodyguard and then the Dark Prelims will begin at midnight.

So Lord Ash replied "Now the time has come for us to begin the preparations for the Dark Preliminaries Jenna I want you to prepare a room for my sister Sakura and make sure that her wedding dress is ready Jenna cause right after the Dark Preliminaries to the 3rd exam we'll have a dark wedding and after the dark wedding my lovely sweet sexy baby sister Sakura will get fucked by her sand king my childhood friend Gaara and then in the 3rd exam we'll awaken Dark Atemi's true powers Saix."


End file.
